Lies, Denial, & A Woman Called Fu
by birdsescape
Summary: A woman of dark lies, and even darker secrets; being taken under Jokers wing, from a young age. The harder she tries to leave, the deeper the hole she makes for herself. With her conciousness catching up with her, can she ever really be free? DoflamingoxOC/KidxOC/MarcoxOC/ I DON'T OWN SHIT. (Ex. Fu)
1. Chapter 1

Parking. Stumbling. Smoking. Almost a nightly routine with her. She swayed slightly as she walked up to the front of the path towards her front door. It was illuminated by hanging lamps, made of steel and beach glass. The full moon shone so brightly it made the lamps dim, in it's wake. Fumbling for her house keys, shethe inally managed to! get inside. Throwing her bag onto a couch, as she slapped the wall as gracefully as she could to turn a light on. As it finally clicked, and the light blinded her eyes a bit, she made her way to the kitchen - grabbing an old bottle of unopened wine and a sparkling glass cup.

She flopped onto the couch next to her bag, pouring herself a hefty amount, then setting the bottle on the oak coffee table. Her livingroom was quite large - two couches, a few comfy greek-styled chairs some ottomans, a television, and flowers. Tall windows, obscured by creamy off-white curtains heading and connecting to the kitchen, then the deck out the back.

She pulled her sore shoes off her even more irritating tired feet. She winced slightly at the pain, then downed more wine. Working two jobs every so often, took a toll on her. The second job wasn't the easiest one, but it paid good money. The only problem was her, flamboyant, egotistical, childish, perverted boss. But it didn't mean she didn't like the guy, he just called out of the blue sometimes. She groaned, pouring herself another glass, in a cheap attempt to relax.

She hated people, er...to be more specific, she hated being around them too much. She had friends, sure, but she didn't like getting too close to others. After taking on the second job again, she often wondered if she should get roomates so she wouldnt have to spend any money on bills and crap. After a month of considerstion she found herself agreeing to let two people live with her.

Two bottles, many glasses, and half a pack of cigarettes, she heard a loud knock on her door. 'Who the fuck...2a.m. really?' She grumbled to herself, as she shimmyed off the couch, glass in hand. Approaching the door and opening it, she was met face to face(in her case face to chest) with two broad chested men. One, the blonde, looked bored with half-lidded eyes and a small hint of amusrment. The other, wavy long black hair, freckles, and a cheeky grin. _'oh god, really?_ '

She motioned for the two to come in, after a long scrutinizing stare. The nodded, and followed her into the house. She was about to flop back onto her couch, but she paused turning to look over her shoulder. "Drinks? You two look like you've had a long trip. Just sit anywhere, except by my stuff, make yourselves comfortable. Do you have any particular preference ? " she asked, setting her glass down on the oak table.

The blonde smirked slightly, "Sake." The freckled dude grinned, "Rum!" Their host laughed, "Well you're in luck." Was all she said before disappearing into the dimly lit kitchen. A few minutes passed, before she returned with a large clay gourd, and an unlabeled medium sized bottle. Handing them each their respective bottled before opening a small door pulling out the appropriate drinking glasses for them.

"This rum is dammed delicious! Oh! I'm Ace, by the way. He's, Marco. " the freckle-faced man shouted ecstatically. "Nice to meet you both. You Can call me, Fu~" she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Honestly I wasn't expecting anyone until tomorrow... but don't think too much about it. I just got home. Let me show you to the rooms." She paused waiting for the two to follow her. " There's a bathroom downstairs, but there's no shower in it. There's another one across the hall from the rooms you'll be staying in, with a shower, and jet bath. Ace- you get the room on the right. Marco - you get the one on the left. If you have any questions let me know. I have a private bathroom in my room, so I won't be getting in your way."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Marcos room had a large circle bed, adorned with plush pillows, a fox fur blanket that was spread over the soft silk cerulean blue and lavender sheets. Fancy looking couch in the corner behind a coffee table. A medium sized walk-in closet, a floor length mirror, and two tall either windows on both sides of a curtain obscured glass door that led out to a small patio, with two chairs and a small table on it.

Aces' room was pretty similar. The furniture placement was different however. Instead of a large circle bed, it was a black overly-large fluffy chemise-styled bed. Deep purple silken sheets, gold plush pillows, and a similar matching fox fur nlanet. A patio obscured by curtains, a desk near the walk-in closet . Fancy looking couch with a side table and a small chair with an ottoman.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu left them to their unpacking to go take a much needed piss. She found a half smoked joint on her way out of her room- happily lighting it. She walked down the hall(staggering, more like it) . She poked her head into Aces room, and lo and behold, it already looked lived in. Fu giggled to herself seeing him already passed out on a small pile of clothes on the bed. The wind blowing in through the opened patio doors. She smiled to herself as she closed the door quietly.

Peeking into the blondes room, but she didnt see anyone. Shrugging, she left closing the door, and head back downstairs. She sucked down the thick off-white smoke from the joint as she swirles the settled wine in her previously abandoned glass. She scowled slightly, at the glass before putting it down and heading towards the kitchen for a beer.

Grabbing a six pack she made her way out onto the back deck, dropped the beer on the table, and got comfy in her favourite wicker chair. She snuffed out the joint as she cracked open the brew. Pulling out a stoge and bringing it to her lips, as she was about to light it, footsteps descending from the stairs startled her. Breaking her focus away from the smoke, she looked over her shoulder to find the blonde man, Marco giving her a half-lidded lopsided smile. Sake gourd present in his hand.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Joining Fu on the deck, he sat adjacent to her, in a similar looking chair, looking over at her as she nursed her almost-gone beer. "Hey. Thought you'd be sleeping too, like your friend upstairs." she stated, cracking another beer. Marco chuckled, tsking a large gulp of sake. "Narcolepsy. Ace has narcolepsy, he cant control it. It happens randomly. Poor guy." He chuckled "Did he at least make it into bed?" He questioned. Fu smiled and nodded, in reply. "So hows the sake?" She asked quizzically. "Delicious." He replies smiling. "That rum...it smelled good too. What kind is it? There was no label." Fu chuckled, before guzzling down the remainder of the brew. "Made it myself...out of sugarcane. My old..boss taught me how to make it." She shrugged. Marco cocked up an eyebrow questionably at her response.

"So what the hell brought you to this neck of the woods? The closest city is twenty minutes away. Theres not much to do on this side, in terms of crazy fun. In the city yeah...but not here..." she laughed halfheartedly. He paused and amseered her question with one of his own. "Well, what do _you _do for fun then mm?'

Fu laughed, " I make my own rum of course. I..own a bar in the city, so I like to make my own micro-brew and rum in my spare time. But...I usually go to the beach, the ocean helps me clear my head. I Can also collect beach glass, shells, and sandollars- or whatever cool things was up. I assume you were in the bathroom earlier, correct?" She asked, and he nodded. "I hand picked all those sandollars myself, and had them fitted into the walls, when I remodeled the place."

Taking another large gulp, Marco got a dreamy look in his eyes, before saying anything. "Ah~ that sounds quite nice..." his voice trailed off, before he caught himself staring into the wing of the milky way. "I-er, well_ we _both came here to find a...relaxing place to live for awhile. We lived in a crazy city before here, but it got hectic and we wanted a break. Ace also waneed to let his brother be more independent for awhile. He's about to grad high school soon too." He paused again, taking another swig. "So Ace thought it was perfect timing really. Seeing as how he's almost an adult now. He was really sad to see him leave, but with his...crazy group of friends, he probably won't even notice. Haha." He looked over at Fu, smiling, "His kid brother gets into trouble fairly often, but he's not a bad kid. He's got a heart of gold, and the energy to match. "

Fu smiled cracking her third beer. "He sounds adorable ~" she giggled, letting the alcohol finally take effect. "Do you think he'd come visit? I mean to see you two? Of course I'd love to meet him, he sounds like he knows how to have fun." MarCo scratched the stubble on his chin, closing his eyes. " Dunno...that kid is a free spirit. Goes where the wind takes him, same with those friends of his. Ha. Feared. You'd probably like him a lot. He loves the ocean too..." his oice trailed off again.

Interesting..I know how he feels..." she replied with a halfassed laugh. "But, what about _you? "_ she pried. His eyes widended at her statememt. Marco sighed, with that dreamy look once again in his eye. "Honestly?...I'm not quite sure, for now..though..i want to be close to the ocean. It..calms me." He grinned.

Fu smiled sweetly looking over at him. "So what do you plan on doing here? Find a job?" She asked lighting a cigarette. " No, well I have a job...it boring, but i can work from anywhere i am. But i was thinking about getting something, to pass my boredom, that doesnt have to do with crunching numbers." He shrugged taking a swig. "Perfect!" Fu exclaimed loudly. " I nees someone, and if Ace is up to it, I could use him too. Would you be willing to help me out at my bar? I mean if you want. I won't force you." She paused taking a long drag," the last douche bag I hired just flirted with chicks and even some dudes. Not to mention he drank heavily on the clock. I have muscles, but I still need help lifting and carrying shit, y's know." She gave his physique a good once-over, and smiled.

You're attractive..and you look strong.." she chuckled with a wink. Marco laughed, " You think I'm attractive? " he smirked slyly, making her blush and inwardly face-palm herself. "No! ...I mean, yeah, but...not..fuck you man." She replied, clearly embarrassed. Marco laughed loudly, gulping down the sweet liquid. "I'm teasing, but thanks for the compliment. And sure, I'd love to help." He replied with a smirk and a wink in her direction.

_'Damn him. Damn the booze. Dammit all'_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm rather disappointed. I wanted to get to know your friewastebasket. tle, as well." Fu pouted a little. Marco chuckled, at her words. "What? What's so funny, fucker?" She sneered, glaring at him. "Oh, nothing." He replied, waving her off. Fu's face, pink _from_ alcohol, got a few shades darker on her caramel skin. "I didn't ean it like that, you dick." She protested rolling her eyes sarcastically. "Sorry, like Ace, you're pretty damn easy to tease. I didn't mean to offend you, Fu." He stated with s lazy shrug.

"Tch.. whatever yo. Men are idiots." She grumbled dryly, opening another dark beer. "Slow your roll, Fu. Its not you, Haha, dear Ace has a Rep with women. He had a creepy fan club for awhile. I'very even seen mom's checking him out. I fond It all quite amusing. You probably could have opened up a brothel with all those.. horny women." She rolled her eyes again, shaking her head,"Well I'm putting you in charge of him then. I don't want skanks fucking my employees while at work, even on break. I don't give a flying fuck what you two do in your, 'personal time'."

Marco relaxed in the chair leaning back, but not taking his eyed off of her. "I promise. But whatever you'really thinkingredients about Ace right now, is probably only half right." Fu shot him a confused and perplexed look. '_Nail on the_ head.' "Let me explain, Ace...well, no. Let me start over. Ace has had sex with lots of women, but it's not like he hasn't tried the whole relationship crap women like using him, sadly. Wait...why the hell am I explaining this to you?"

Fu laughed herself to tears at his reaction. "Dunno. You just .started rambling about your friend. We Can finish this conversation in the morning …I'm tired~" Fu yawned lighting another cigarette. Marco smiled in agreement, as they nothing walked back into the house.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

""ARGHHH! Oh my fucking god... " a groggy, and very much hungover Fu screamed into a pillow. Rolling over and around haphazardly... only making the extreme dehydration symptoms worse. _'fuck...I'm dying..dying...urgh...need weed...' _she thought to herself. She was more than happy that she kept her curtains shut. A few more minutes of self-loathing for the previous nights actions, she finally got up(rolled over in tears, crawling) and slumped her way into the bathroom. On the granite countertop lay an ashtray with a half smoked joint and lighter. Rejoicing to herself, she quickly lit it smoking it heavily as she drew herself a scalding hot jet bath. There was no way in hell that she'd stand up, no fucking way.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Unfortunately, she'd fallen asleep in the bath, again. The water felt so nice, she honestly couldn't help it, but being a soggy prune was definitely not on her to do list. She reached for the jasmine leaves in a glass jar and threw a handful in. Aroma therapy. After the bath she slid out to dry herself, and slip into a heavily embroidered silk robe. She racked through her mind, recalling the nights events. _'I didn't say anything rude or offensive. I hope...nope ?/__nothing.' _

Fu grabbed her cigarettes off the nightstand- one to her lips, the pack in her bra, next to the lighter. Slipping on some fuzzy slippers, and exhaling plumes of smoke she exited her room for breakfast. Her hangover nearly gone, nice bath, the morning was cooler than usual. It all put her in a frigging great mood...that is until she saw her ransacked kitchen.

The cigarette hanging from her mouth fell to the tiled floor, just like her jaw. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Fu screamed, seething with rage. "There's NO WAY I could have been that fucked up last..." she cut herself off, picking up the cigarette. Placing it back inbetween her lips, she made her way around the kitchens island.

A scantily clad, black haired man, sitting on the tile shoveling torrents of food into his mouth, gulping down the last of her orange juice. "What the fuck?'' She growled at the man engorging himself. He turned around slowly, choking down said food. _'Damn those freckles...: '_ She cursed herself in defeat as she threw her ccigarette butt into the sink.

"Good morning love!" He exclaimed, grinning up at her. "Sorry,I was fucking starving. Was I not supposed to touch any of that? I'll go buy more...just let me clean up okay" he apologized as he stood up and started picking up the dirty dishes and take out boxes. "You fucking better clean. Whatever I'll just get take out again, to lazy to cook. My house looks like he'll. Hurricane Ace!"

She groaned loudly at the imminent headache quickly approaching her throbbing temples. Grabning a beer from the fridge she cracked it open and left Ace to his cleaning. Beer for breakfast wasnt her 'favourite' hangover regimine, but needless to say it worked. Sipping on a beer, as she ascended back up to her room. Turning down the hall, irritated and in pain all she wanted to do was die under soft pillows and the scent of patchouli. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she walked into a wall-or so she thought.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Wet. Steamy? Fu looked up from her beer slowly, and her eyes went wide. _'...the hell? Marco?! Why is he-' _"Why the hell are you two prancing around half naked? You especially. Put some fucking clothes on(before I get a nosebleed..bastard)!" She grumbled looking away in faked annoyance. Marco laughed at her, trying to hold it in would have felt twice as insulting. "You act like you've never seen a man before. Ha. Sorry too funny. Is Ace awake? You should probably catch him before he-" Fu cut in, "before he EATS EVERYTHING? Well mission accomplished on his part. That fucker. Well whatever help him get me more groceries. I'm hungover, so I'm going to bed. Be back by 3:30p.m. so I Can show you how things run at my bar. 'Kay?"

Marco just gave her a lopsided grin and retreated into his room. _'I must have lost my goddamned mind.' she thought as she made her way back to her room, locking the door, just in case of unwanted disturbances. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_She tossed the finished glass bottle into the wastebasket before flopping onto her bed. Nuzzling the pillows and sheets for comfort, trying to sleep. Fuck! I need a_ bowl...she grgroaned inwardly. Dragging her ass out of bed once more she grabbed the Roach from the bathroom, picked up her bong and a lighter, painfully trudging back to the plush surface.

Fu flicked the lighter as she positioned it between her legs. Watching the sticky browned and burnt paper, smoke then glow orange. She smiled as she watched the smoke fill the chamber - collecting, getting thicker and heavier. Placing her mouth on the neck, she tossed the lighter onto the bed, grabbed the downstem, pulled and started inhaling to her hearts content. Violent coughs after trying to hold it in for as long as possible. But to no avail, she was soon silenced with blissful stoney sleep.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

**Okay. Stopping here...if iI don't the chapter will be like 3500+ words (most likely)**

**My first review. I am really happy, I know it sounds lame, but I don't give a fuck!**

**※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**AQUA-EMPRESS: awe. Thanks for the review! To answer your question, the, (...xOC), isnt all sexual, or intimate if that is what you're thinking. Its mostly just coveting the OC's personal relationships. Those will be the characters i will be stressing the most. Although i cant spoil which OP characters though. They all have a weird or quasi-type relation ship. There will also be a few flashbacks that explain why theyre so many. Enough of my rambling, though. Ha~ broken computer so I'm feigning sleep to be able to update by my phone. I should have two more chapters or three out by the end of the week~**

**※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**Anyway thanks for reading, my story. I am really rusty a writing, haven't written one since I was in high school. Junior year, maybe? For the record I am only 20~ (s'old... )****  
**

**I love constructive criticism. So if you have any, feel free to PM me. No flames please. Also ****smy MacBook broke so I have to type out every word on my phone. (At least it has a good battery life and the screen isn't shattered anymore. Ha~)****  
**


	3. Chapter 3 (sorry im tired, short chapter

'banging...louder .and_ louder...what the hell..? This dream is annoying! ' _Fu thought in her sleep, rolling over under a pile of pillows. More banging, and this time it was aaccompanied by..voices? Ugh.. She lazily sat up, her hair disheveled, it looked more like a vultures nest than hair. Robe twisted, making it look like a ball of scrap fabric. The banging continued... "Dammit...I'm awake.. who is it...?" She whined unlocking and opening her door. Ace. Fucker.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed when he saw what she looked like, after opening the door. "Damn, you look like shit. Haha. Sorry..sor- Ow! What the hell was that for?" He winced holding his arm, in pain. "You didn't have to hit me, you know..." he mumbled with puppy dog eyes. _'Dammed freckles.. ' _Fu thought. " eh? Well you ddidn't have to laugh at me, hot stuff. I know I look like shit." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "So I'm guessing...saying you have nice legs is out of the question?" He grinned sheepishly. But Fu just glared back at him. "What do you want? I was _trying_ to sleep."

Ace grinned, "Oh, well we got back early. I didn't _want_ to wake you, but Marco insisted that I do. If you'really gonna yell at anyone yell at him. Wanna head out early? Or do you wanna take care of whatever... _this _is, that you got goin' on?" He joked making a circular motion with his pointer finger, hovering over Fus' person.

"Piss off man. Whatever I'll get ready. You two should do- *thud* Oh c'mon! What the hell really? NOW? " Fu groaned exasperatedly, kicking the unconscious body in the side a few times. After awhile an no signs of him waking up anytime soon, Fu went to do her daily routine of getting ready.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Annoyed and still tired she washed her face, tied her hair up into a bun, and put on some mascara. She slowly sauntered over to her closet and walked inside. Turning light on, she scanned through racks of shoes and clothes. Blue blouse with frills, mid-thigh black shorts. Garters for her socks, and black leather booties. Simple and awesome. She looked at herself in the mirror quickly, nodded, and walked back out.

She noticed Ace had left - either dragged away or he got up himself. She snickered at the thought since it might have been the former. There was a note on the ground in his place. Picking it up, and opening it up, one word: _Sorry. _

Laughing, she folded it up, placed it in her pocket and made her way downstairs.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Marco drove Ace and himself, Fu drove herself. It was just hell of a lot easier for them to follow, than for her to explain or give directions. Fifteen minutes later they all arrived in front of a stone building. The bar was on a strip, food, shops, expensive apartments, Parks, rentals. Pretty much everything you could want within the 5mile radius.

Fu showed them in through the back,pointing to various, boxes, crates, kegs, amd the like. Explaining where she either wanted or needed them in certain places or not at all. Fu excused herself to finish up the piling up paperwork on her desk. She HATED this part of running a business...but her freedom was worth it.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Several hours, and several drinks later...

Fu sat behind the bar making drinks, serving beer, doing an occasional belly shot either her cute male and female regulars. She was having fun, hoping her two helpers were enjoying themselves as well. She looked around the bar, people packed in, enjoying each others company, some crying, some eating, and others obviously inebriated. As long as he'll didn't break loose, she didn't give a fuck what went on in her estatablishment. Except killing, none of that.

Fu was lost deep in thought, she didn't even notice Ace walking up to the bar requesting drinks for a table full of young women. He smiled looking at Fu, who was enjoying herself lost in her thoughts among all the loud clamoring and commotion. He tapped her in the shoulder, startling her, making her flinch as she was brought back to reality.

She grinned tipsily at him before grabbing the notepad from him. "So..." she began to say as she brought out shot glasses, mixers, shakers and top shelf liquor." How man numbers have you gotten tonight hot stuff?" She chuckled with clear amusement on her face.

"Tch...more than I care to mention." He replied taking a seat while waiting for the order. He emptied his pockets, pulling out lipstick stained napkins, money, and lipstick stained receipts. Fu was laughing so hard at this point, she almost knocked over the drink tray. Ace just rolled his eyes at her reaction. "Marco's having the same problem, laugh at him too. Fuck. Or maybe your jealous ?" He joked, which only mafe Fu shoot him an icy glare. "Not likely, hot stuff. Not likely at all." She rolled her eyes placing the last of the drinks on the tray. He just lsughed and winked at her before his treck back to the squealing, hormonal women.

Fu watched the two the rest of the night, satisfied that the raging women eho were eye-fucking the shit out of them, didn't seem to distract them in the least. She sat a few pints deep already, relaxing as the place toned down, coming to a close. She lit a cigarette as she swayed slightly walking out from behind the bar.

Fumbling around like every other night for her car keys, but this time was not able to find them, even after dumping the contents onto the countertop. "Fuuuuck me...shit."

"No." She heard a voice behind her, and it didnt sound happy either. "Ehhh...?" She moaned, turning to see who it was. "Yo Blondie! 'No' what?" She questioned, innocently. He frowned, sighing, he put all her personal belongings back into her purse. "Where's Ace?" Marco didn't reply for awhile. "I gave him the keys. He's making you someshing to eat. You haven't eaten at all today. Now your wasted." He stated dryly, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the back and out the door.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Marco drove like a bat outta hell, on the waye back to the house. Fu kept mumbling gibberish about driving herself and whatnot. Upon hearing this Marco ended up white knuckling the steering wheel before coming to an abrupt stop. Fusion face was turned to the winDow, but was jerked back at the abrupt stop.

"Dammit Fu, shut up you're drunk and being stupid." He growled looking at her. "Tch.." she scoffed, only adding fuel to the growing fire. He grabbed her face in his hand, turning it to meet his unusually serious, unamused, steely glare. She shuddered under his grasp.

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**Blah. Not having a computer blows.**

**Rate/review if you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

Not breaking his gaze, she submitted mumbling some form of a halfassed apology to get him to let go. Whatever it was that she muttered under her breath, it got him to let go. The drive back was left in an awkward silence.

Fu got out of the car and slammed the front door of the house. The scent of pasta tickled her nose with anticipation. Kicking her shoes off and skidding over to the kitchen, she happily sat on a bar stool, leaning on the countertop of the island. Marco deliberately sat a stool away from her. Fu shrugged at his action, turning to greet the delicious food.

Ace grinned at the two, which soon faded into a frown as he noticed the tense energy that flowed between them. "Did I miss something? " he asked, confused. Fu smiled at him, shaking her head. "Nope! Let's eat...I'm starving! This looks and smells great, thanks hot stuff!" Ace blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

Marco grumbled and got up before eating, and disappeared upstairs. "Wha the hell is up wiff hum? " he asked with a mouth full of noodles. Fu chewed her food before answering. "He's... it's my fault. Don't worry about it too much. I'll take care of it later.. " Ace just looked at her somberly for awhile, nodded and got up to make her a glass of wine.

Thanking him as she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her almost full belly. Ace happily took and ate her leftovers. "That was enough food for three people. I'm not like you, Haha, I can't eat that much." Fu giggled, sipping her glass. He laughed as he continued what he called, 'eating'.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The omnipotent scent of cinnamon spices mixed with hot steam billowed down the stairs, as Marco arose from his shower. Fu noticed, but never commented or gave the slightest hint of acknowledgment towards it. She heard his bedroom door open, close, then open again.

Fu turned her attention back to the freckled man. He was doing their dishes and Fu was sitting perched upon the countertop, legs crossed, giggling- swirling a glass of wine, and smoking a joint.

Marco sat down without a hint of acknowledgment towards the woman, but gave a mumbled thanks to his friend. Fu sighed sliding off the countertop, popped the remainder of the joint between Aces' lips and disappeared into the kitchen closet.

When she emerged she had two bottles of rum in her arms. She was terrible at heartfelt apologies so she decided that maybe if She just gave him a gift instead of words, that everything would be alright. It shocked her to say the least, that it worked.

Marco looked up from his plate as she strode over to him, bottle in hand, an apologetic smile, honesty and guilt in her eyes. His head turned to her slowly, with a quizzical look. "I'm..Sorry.." was all she managed to say, with a flushed face. He stared at her and then back at the unlabeled bottle. Sighing, he happily took the bottle, shooting her a lazy smirk.

"Hey you want this back?" Ace called out breaking the silence between them. Fu quickly turned around and smiled. "No...dick you smoked it all, just put it out. Damn." He shrugged taking a last long puff and crushed it.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The three spent the rest of the night, drinking, joking, laughing, and watching the random narcolepsy attacks.

Ace claimed to need to turn in early, so he could call his brother early the next morning. Waving goodnight to the two as he got up from the bar stool. Walking past Fu, he kissed her forehead and grinned. Chuckling at her surprised and slightly flushed look.

Observing this the blonde just chuckle to himself drunkenly. Fu glanced at him before grabbing her glass and making her way out to the deck. He soon followed suit, with a bottle of rum. She went back inside to grab her smokes, lighting one and flopping in a chair next to Marco - who was watching her movements with unknown intentions.

She sighed taking a few drags of cancer, with the same content look on her face as Marco - watching the stars together. Drinking wine and staring into the sparkling abyss of the universe reminded her of when she was younger and she used to sit under a canopy in a garden or on her bosses private beach.

It was a happy memory, but she still grimaced at the passing thought. "I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier. I know you were just looking out for me." She paused 'Oh great here comes my drunken ramblings. ' "So.."

He turned to look at her with a smile. "Just be careful. We live together, so we should at least look out for each other, right?" Fu blushed, and blamed it on the wine. She recovered quickly, "well if it happens again feel free to take my keys. " she giggled quietly and relaxed in her seat.

He nodded with a swig and a smile as he flung a heavy arm over her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Quickly she downed the rest of her glass, and proceeded to get up, but much to her surprise, he held her place. She shot him a bewildered and a slight frown, as he pulled he'd closer to him.

"Hey Marco I -" without a word he poured some rum into her glass, amd she sighed. It's not that she didn't like rum, she loved the rum she made, but the memories associated with drinking it in a situation like this made her somewhat uncomfortable.

After awhile the two head up to their respective rooms, saying their 'goodnights' to one another. She got a hair ruffle and another forehead kiss, which in her opinion lingered a bit too long. She brushed it off as for him being intoxicated.

'I really shouldn't mix alcohol, and emotions'...Marco thought to himself as he closed his door and got ready for bed. His mind whirling and reeling with confusing, and slightly lustful thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

To her immediate surprises Fu awoke hungover free for once. But deaspite that she chugged down a few glasses of water, and lit her morning cigarette. She unhooked her phone from it's charger and checked the time. '7:30..Blah... hmm? 6 text messages and two missed calls..tch' . She unlocked her phone to see who was calling her so early in the morning. Just as she was about to read the messages her phone vibrated in her hand- answering it almost immediately.

A huge grin spread across her face, when she heard who it was on the other side of the phone. They chatted for quite sometime, before she ends the call. Swiftly hopping in the shower and scrubbing the sleep and dead skin away. Dried herself off and pranced nakedly towards her closet.

She grabbed a torn up black shirt she found at a vintage shop, Her leather booties, garters, tights, white short-shorts. A little more make up than usual, and combed her hair out, tying it in a bun with a golden ribbon. Grabbing a canvas backpack, her phone, wallet, cigarettes, and dwindling bud stash- she raced hurriedly down the staircase.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Marco and Ace were sitting in the livingroom talking about something or other when she ran down the steps. She zipped by like a cat almost getting hit by a semi.

"Where're you heading off too so early?" The asked in unison with curious looks. "Heehh? Why do I look weird or something? " she frowned folding her arms across her chest. "What? No, I think you look hot, Fu." Ace chuckled leaning back further on the couch. She laughed along with him. "Do you think I look weird, hot stuff?" She shot Marco a glare, who only shook his head and smirked. "Not at all. Where you all.. dressed up Anyway? "

Fu blushed slightly with a shit eaten grin on he face. "Goin' on a date, with an old..friend of mine." She paused hearing his car pull up, "Oh! He's here gotta go! Be back in a few hours, you two are free to do whatever you like all day, I have a few part-time workers on the clock tonight. See ya!" She yelled back before slamming the front door after her

**aqua-empress: yeah, I know... updating on my phone, causes tons of spelling and grammatical errors. It angers me to no end. I will try my best to fix them as the story goes on but until my laptop is fixed, it may, hopefully not, be an ongoing error. No; she wont always be like this...but her shortcomings as a character make it so. But in the eventual chapters she will be seen as trying to become sober and clean her act up quite a bit. Her brother helps her accomplish that, somewhat in the long run :). I'd give you a spoiler but that might ruin the story itself. Lol. Thanks for reading, and the review. It means a lot! Will update soon again.**


	5. Chapter 5

The two sat in silence for awhile before snapping back to reality. "Wasn't that the red head that was flirting with her last?" The freckled man thought aloud. The blonde smiled, "Why? Are ya jealous?" Ace could feel his face heat up, flushed almost completely. Which in turn, only left room for Marco to tease him more. "I'm not jealous." He finally said in a bored tone.

"Why's your face still red?" Marco commented with a smirk, and a chuckle. His friend blinked and shot him a glare. "You like her don't ya?" Ace frowned, "Not in the way you're thinking.." he sighed, shifting in his seat. Marcos smirk turned into a grin, and mischievous sparkle in his eye. "Don't lie to me, Ace, I've known you forever - and you're a terrible liar. I'm not judging though, just voicing my observations, that's all."

"Tch... yeah, I know. Fine I like her, fuck, so what?" Ace grumbled, grabbing a handful of grapes from the bowl in his lap. "Nothing. " was all he said in reply, motioning for the bowl of fruit. It was Ace's turn to smirk this time, "You do, too." He stated quietly. The blonde just laughed, "Maybe, I do. Who knows." He shrugged popping a handful of fruit into his mouth.

Ace grinned, "Let's make a bet then, hmm?" Marco stared at him for awhile, thinking deeply. "Sure, why not?" He finally stated with a lopsided grin.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Late into the night Fu stumbled in with a completely different guy than the one she had left with. Needless to say his facial expression was anything but happy.

The two men were sitting in the kitchen eating takeout when she was dragged into the house. They made their way into the livingroom to make sure she was alright. They looked at her plastered ass, then back at the man who carried her in, questionably.

The man sighed, rubbing his temples before helping Fu remove her shoes, helping her sit down. She lit herself a cigarette as she cuddled a pillow on the couch. He whispered something to her, smiling, she hugged him tightly before waving him off.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Not to be rude and shit, but who're you? Wasn't she with that red headed dude earlier?" Ace asked with a slight frown.

The man's glare went from the girl on the couch to the two men standing in front of him. "Who are you two?" He spat back, sighing he apologized. "Sorry, I've had a trying day, and to top it off I got a call from her about an hour ago. She made me pick her up from that red headed fucks, house." He sneered heading to the kitchen for a glass of ice water.

When he returned he asked Ace to make her some hot tea, he obliged willingly. He returned with a tea pot and a clay cup, with piping hot liquid. The scent of hot jasmine perked up the zoned out girl. She turned around to see a cup set in front of her. Smiling, at Ace she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. He grinned childishly, with pink stained freckled face.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"My name is Law, that stupid drunk mess over there, is my sister. She may be a grown woman, but please take care of her. She does fucked up, and stupid shit, without thinking of the consequences." He paused taking another sip of water, "I'm a doctor, and it pisses me off to no end seeing her like this. If you need anything, call me. As for her...don't let her get too close to that red headed pissant. I Fucking despise him. I can't keep telling her not to, directly anyway. She'll stop talking to me, and I can't have that. Worrying is too much of a distraction. Anyway, thanks." He threw them a medium sized tub of bud for his sister, and with not so much as another word he left.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Once he was gone they noticed Fu had stripped down to her bikini bottom and bra, mumbling about being 'too hot', spread eagle. Their faces flushed slightly at her lack of attire. Marco left to grab her a shirt from his room. It was thin, really large on her frame, button down, and light blue. After awhile Ace managed to get her into it.

Marco left the room to make Fu something to eat,and sober herself up. Ace sat next to Fu and handed her the tub hesitantly. "Your brother left this for you." He stated, watching her examine the bowl. "Where do you think I get it from? He only gives it to me in hopes I cut back my drinking...it's a slow process. And once again, I'm back at square one. Quitting drinking for awhile...er- I lied...cutting back...significantly.. " she sighed pouring herself another cup of tea.

Ace smiled at her statement and decision. "So," he began to say, " Who was the lucky guy you went on a date with, eh?" He asked cautiously with a snide smirk.

Fu blushed, as she tried to recall the nights events. "Well, his names, Kid." She finally answered, with a grin. "He's an old..friend, big brother hates him...we used to work together and shit." She sighed gulping down more hot tea. "Is that so?" Fu nodded slowly, "Law just thinks He's trying to get in my pants, ya know. Since we go out together from time to time- mostly parties, bars, clubs and such." She giggled at the thought. Ace just gave her an unreadable expression.

"I see.." was all he said as he watched her drink her tea. "I talked to my little brother this morning. He says He's coming for a visit during spring intermission. For a week. If that's alright you." He stated, changing the subject quickly, with no indication as to why.

Fu smiled wide at his words, "I can't wait to meet him. Marco told me a little bit about him, not much though, but from what I heard, I'd most definitely like to meet him! Are his friends coming too?" She asked curiously. Ace nodded and she clapped her hands together in excitement, before throwing herself on him to give him a bear hug. "They're taking a road trip. They love traveling, so I think you'll all get along great. "

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Marco walked back into the room with hot soup and some sourdough bread on a tray. He smiled at the seemingly much more sober girl. Thanking him for the food, she quickly started eating.

Ace excused himself in sake of a much needed shower. Leaving Fu and Marco alone downstairs. "Hey Marco, you wanna go on a date sometime? It probably won't be romantic, but it'll be fun. I don't really like that mushy, lovey-dovey romance crap."

He thought about it for a second and agreed with a nod and a smile. "Coolness..." she paused, eying him in a slightly seductive manner, " 'cause you look like you know how to have fun. Plus your probably not a sexually pushy asshole like Kid is. But if ya change your mind, I'll ask Ace instead. Thanks for the food and shit...I feel much better now." She grinned with a slight blush.

Excusing herself for another much needed piss, leaving Marco to his swarming thoughts. He was slightly shocked, first off. Secondly he didn't really NOT want to say yes. She didnt know anything about their...bet from earlier. But as it stood now, it was game on between the the two guys. Unbeknownst to her, she was the one who initiated the start of it all.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Ace eventually emerged from the bath, cinnamon and steam filled the house. For girlish soap, it really did smell nice, which is why they didn't stop using it. Descending down the stairs, he was tackled by a giggly Fu, still very much intoxicated, but hell of a lot more tolerable.

Ace grabbed a silver case off the kitchen counter, and placed it on the coffee table. Fu was still on his back, looking over his shoulder he gave her a wink and a grin before setting her down next to her cup. Marco grabbed three dishes and placed then in the sink, before making a fruit salad and bringing it out to them.

After an hour of poker, and many bowls of fruit later the three decided to turn in for the night. Mostly it was Fu's idea- and frankly, it was the most levelheaded one she had all day.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by without a hitch, work..play..minimal drinking. Fu was actually proud of herself, for her cut back on her alcohol intake. But when she did party, she partied hard. And I mean really hard.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Her best friend David and her were out clubbing the night away. Uninhibited, and uncensored. Having a gay best friend was awesome in her opinion. Never did she have to worry about him getting creepy on her, ever. Advice from a man's point of view, but all the knowledge of what looks good on women, without it being sluttish.

The club wasn't your usual type of place. Yes there were lasers, strobe lights, girls dancing in suspended cages, a d.j., hefty bouncers and cocktail waitresses. But it was a club that thrived off throwing large venues for d.j.'s famous and non. It held many risque contest, burlesque shows, exotic strippers- both male, female, even drag.

Once a week they had a theme, girls get in free if they meet the costume qualifications. Fu was currently dressed in a homemade skirt out of sewn together fox tails that tied together on each side with a hot pink silk ribbon. Fishnet mini shirt, that had been altered quite a bit, making it hard to even call fabric, much less a shirt. A leather band stretched across her breasts snugly, she hated jiggly boobs. Lacy black garters, and creamy off white thigh high socks. Platform leather booties. She was considerably five inches taller.

She and David danced the night away, thanks to some Molly he scored from flirting with a risque, yet equally attractive male. Fu excused herself from dancing with her friend do get a much needed drink of water. She didn't want brain damage, or an overcooked cranium.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Beads of sweat rolled down her neck and back, making her bronzed skin glisten under the disco ball that was spinning above the bar. The bar tender that David got the shit from, handed Fu a pitcher of water, and a large cup full of ice, before she even asked, knowing full well it was what she needed.

After gulping down two glasses in succession, she whirled around to face the sweaty, crowd or hormones and pheromones mixing together- among other things. An oddly funky beat came on, she wanted to dance, she was exhausted, her legs felt like jello. David noticed and strode over to where she was sitting, not without blowing a kiss to the bartender, of course.

His walk over was more like a dance, it made Fu giggle with hilarity and excitement. It had been quite awhile since she had this kind of fun. Sure she went out partying with her two roommates, but since they had another job as well, it was hard to convince them to do these kinds of things.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The dates she went on with them were indeed fun, but they were straight. Too much testosterone, maybe she could get David to convince them to cute loose like this. Even Kid didn't party like this, he was more of a, lets-get-drunk-and-bang-then-throw-moltov-cocktails-at-shit, kind of person. She frowned at the thought.

Turning to David who was shamelessly making out with the bartender, she smiled. The man noticed and winked at her. She snickered, blowing him a kiss. 'So I guess he swings both ways? Funny...' she lit herself a MUCH NEEDED cigarette, drugs made her chain smoke, like a motherfucker. But she didn't really mind.

Fumbling for a lighter, and finally lighting a cigarette she noticed a rather large well built man, blonde short hair, crisp white dress pants, pink...shit. She choked out smoke violently, causing him to look over in her direction. FUCK. She knew the man, VERY well. She couldn't run, nor hide since he had already seen her. She sighed as he slowly approached.

"You're looking well, Sir." She hummed stressing the last word harshly. He grinned as his eyes scanned her physique quite seductively. Fu rolled her eyes as she noticed this, crossing her legs, leaning back against the bar counter, blowing smoke in his face. "Ah~ but you my dear, are looking quite delicious. I haven't seen you in so long...how I've missed your presence in my home. " he frowned slightly taking a seat next to her. She scoffed, "whatever you say, sir. Where's your usual skanky arm candy tonight?" She always hated how much of a womanizer he was, even when they were together, he rarely took a woman on if she was in his presence. But if she wasn't, it was 'game on, bring in the sluts', for him.

"I don't have any tonight, I am here merely to blow off steam from work, but I guess you could call this work too, considering everything." He flashed her a pearly white toothy smile, and slung an arm over her shoulder. Fu ignored it, continuing her cigarette and water regimen.

"Please take your hands off me, sir." She replied coldly, which only sent him into a fit of laughter, before pulling her closer to him. His fingers lightly caressed the bare skin of her entire midriff, sending a somewhat unwanted shiver of pleasure down her spine. And that, as subtle as it was, did not go unnoticed by him. "C'mon my dear, Fu. We used to have so much fun together...you know it's true~" she rolled her eyes in annoyance again, shaking his arm off her person.

"Key word sir, 'used'. Look, I'm going to dance more, sweat out these drugs, and go home. Maybe sometime in the near future, I'll call you again. I have too much time on my hands. See ya." She purred the last part into his ear, licking the outer lobe, lustfully, just to toy with him a bit.

"Let's go David!" She called pulling him await from the water and bartender, who once again, winked in her direction. She smiled back, blowing him another kiss, before disappearing into the crowd of sweat, and scantily clad people of all genders.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The club shut down around 4 in the morning. David and Fu went back to the swanky hotel room they had rented for the night. Showered, sober, sore, and limp. They decided to head out to the jaccuzi on deck to relax their sore and tired muscles.

The scalding hot water burned at first, but felt oh-so-great. Skinny dipping in the wee hours of morning, they chatted for awhile. Fu tired convincing David to hook up with the bartender at the club on a later date, he shot her a look that pretty much said, 'no-duh. Did you see how smokin' he was'. Fu just laughed loudly at his choice in facial expressions.

"So...who was that guy?" David finally asked with a mischievous grin, that screamed for her to spill the beans. "Oh him? I used to work for him, I do every now and again, when I need money Anyway." She paused, realizing that her words could be taken completely out of context.

David smiled slyly, and looked at her with eyes widened in great curiosity. "No, David. NOT like whatever kind of scenario you're cooking up in that fucked up little brain of yours right now. But if you must know, because I already know you're going to ask, Yes, he and I have had sex before. Many times. It was great." She sighed, "Does that answer all of those questions, you're dying to ask..hmm?" She smirked in his direction.

David laughed loudly throwing his head back, and grinned in agreement. His short black hair stuck to his face, he had soft features for a man, but they were chiseled as well. A nicely toned, not a too muscular body, an ass most girls would die for, and a silky voice that could melt the polar ice caps. But his personality made those physical features about him glow, he may have been good looking, but the way he presented himself was a lot sexier- at least in Fu's opinion.

If he wasn't as gay as they come, Fu would have been all over him, in a heart beat, when the first met. But being a fag-hag, to an amazingly awesome man, was just as good.

"Fu~" David cooed again, snapping her back from her train of thought. "Your staring at me, like you wanna eat me." He teased with a loud chuckle. Fu just stuck her studded tongue out at him playfully. "Rawr ~ maybe I do David!" She teased back, sending them both reeling in chuckles and budding tears from laughing so much.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

David dropped Fu off at her house the next afternoon After an ice cream and coffee date. She thanked him with a giant bear hug, and nuzzle his neck. "I'll miss you! I'll visit you at work soon, 'kay? " she purred. David smiled, hugging her back just a tight. Placing ankiss on both her cheeks, before taking his leave, telling her he'd come visit her soon too. She smiled and waved as he drove away.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Ace was passed out on a couch, snoring softly. Marco was on his laptop, working most likely. He greeted her with a smile as she closed the front door on, turning on the a/c, and setting her things next to him on the plush seat.

"Would you like anything to drink? I'm heading to the kitchen right now." She asked over her shoulder. Marco nodded, "surprise me." She grinned and slid into the kitchen. She pulled out a punch of fresh fruit, a blender, and two glasses.

Strawberries, mangoes, oranges, and fresh goji berries. Chopped them up, removed all the seeds and skins, threw them into the blender with some ice ad brown sugar. She poured the concoction into the cups, storing the rest in the fridge for later.

Marco was surprised, alright. At least when she came back with Smoothies. He thanked her before taking a guy of it. She walked over grabbing two coasters and set them on the table before sitting down.

He pulled her into his lap, making her face flush slightly. It wasn't a gesture of lust, or whim, he just really enjoyed her company...just a little closer than normal. "Whatcha doing love?" Fu asked staring at the graphs and percentage on the screen of the computer. Marco chuckled, "Working. Ace stayed up almost all night going over these for errors, and filing new data. It's a bitch, to say the least. But I don't mind." He finished with a shrug. "I see. Doesn't look too hard, more ass numbingly dull." She smiled, and he just nodded in agreement.

Gulping down half her smoothie, she sighed, reaching into her purse for a cigarette. Fu grumbled see that the ashtray wasn't on the table. She tried getting up slowly, but once again he held her in place firmly. Her lips pursed into a thin line, looking at the blonde, trying to figure out his intentions.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

In his mind the bet was still on, between his friend and himself. Marco gulped down the rest of the smoothie, grabbed Fu's cigarette and asked it in the cup for her. She sighed, but it was better than ashing on the table or floor.

His attention was now averted from his work over to her. He leaned back on the couch, never taking his gaze off of her. She noticed After awhile, and stared back. "Need somethin'? " she asked ashing her cigarette in the cup.

Marco smirked bringing a hand to her cheek and caressed it lightly, making her face grow hot. Fu was curious about his intentions, to say the least. He slowly brought his face closer, and unbeknownst to Fu, for whatever the reason, she did the same. Only centimeters away now, and the gap slowly coming to a close. Her face continued to grow hotter, spreading down to her neck and ears.

Marcos playful smirk grew, as get saw the pinkish hue on her golden complexion. Their lips brushed one another's. The pink hue turning a darker shade of red, as she felt his breath on hers. And for another reason unknown to her, her heart was beating rapidly. Faster than it had been when she was up all night dancing with David.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	7. Chapter 7

Her fingers twitched in anticipation, wanting to feel the contours of a well chiseled body. When their lips finally did meet, it felt like static shock throughout her whole person. The kiss was soft, tentative, innocent, and experimental. She most definitely enjoyed the new type of physical contact between them. Her mind whirling with thoughts, mostly good.

When she finally snapped back to reality, and actually realized they were locked in a sultry kiss. An alarm went off in her mind, and she panicked. It wasn't because she didn't like him, but 'kissing' him was a totally different story. She gently pushed him away, and bowed her head, trying to catch a breath.

Marco had a face full of confusion...and hurt? Fu wasn't sure and she didn't want to look anymore. Slowly she got up and off his lap, grabbed her belongings and went to her room. Leaving Marco alone to collect his thoughts, pertaining to his most recent actions.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu cursed herself, but it was just a kiss... she groaned throwing her lighter and breaking a small mirror she had on a table near her bathroom. 'Fuck...now I have to clean it up...later'.

She laid on her bed, feigning sleep...she wanted to sleep so bad, but the thoughts of Marco invaded her brain. She shook it off and threw the though to the back of her mind. She stared at the canopy above her, pink. Just like... "Damn that stupid bastard...always has a habit of popping up unexpectedly..." she mumbled into a pillow, and relaxed.

She had eventually fallen asleep, and oh, what a blissful sleep it was. Her headache gone, muscles felt reborn, energy revived. She sat up and yawned, making a face, deeming that her mouth taste like an ashtray had sex with dirt. Slowly she got up and strode into the bathroom.

Once again her hair looked like a vulture nest, but her eyes didn't have dark circles anymore, and her complexion wasn't as pale. Rinsing out her mouth and giving herself a toothy grin in the mirror she turned to balcony, and lit a cigarette.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Ace finally awoke and noticed Marco still working, but he looked like he was sulking more. "Yo, everything alright? You look like you got something, besides work on your mind." He asked with a loud and overly dramatic yawn.

Marco sighed and looked over in the direction of his friend. Explain everything to him with a frown. Ace cut him off in the middle of his story when he heard the words, 'smoothie in the fridge', but it did lighten the blondes mood a bit. He chuckled as Ace just came back with the whole blender cup (bladeless) , and downed most of it in one foul swoop. After finishing his story, Ace just shrugged, and told him that maybe she was just confused about it and not to let it bother him so much.

He sighed in agreement and left to grab some brew and a snack for them from the kitchen.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu heard a knock on her door, she would have gotten up to get it but she was in her underwear, and too damn comfortable to even bother walking the 3 meters. "It's open, close the door behind you." She called out on the other side.

The door creaked open slowly. Noticing it was the narcoleptic man she smiled and motioned for him to have a seat at the foot of her bed.

"Did you need something? " she asked tilting her head to the side, staring at him. "No, I just wanted to see if you're okay, that's all." He replied with a shrug. Fu shot him a puzzled look. "Should I not be okay?" He shifted into a more comfortable position, before answering.

"I heard you kissed Marco and pushed him away...what was that hall about?" Fu smiled, "Ohhh...that. Yeah, well I just have a lot on my mind right now. That's all." She replied simply. "Like?" He tried again.

Fu scratched her head and yawned, " Just stuff...I ran into my old boss last night when I was out clubbing with David. Needless to say he was more than happy to see me, unfortunately. It's not that I don't like him, it's just the... company he keeps around him. An entourage of fake titted hussies isn't really my cup of tea. Even though they weren't around it was still quite awkward." She chuckled. "I'm gonna go to my brothers tonight for a bit to pick up something, then I'm going to a friends. Might stay the night, I don't know."

Ace stared at her for awhile, " Are you avoiding him now?" Fu couldn't help but laugh out loud. After her laugh came to a stifled end, she finally answered. "Goodness no, I just have some important things to attend to at Law's. " Another silence. "Which friend are you going to see?" Fu blinked in surprise at his question. "Kid, or course. Why?"

Ace half expected that to be her answer. "You know-" he began to say, before Fu put up her hand to stop him. "Don't. If I wanted a lecture, I'd go ask my brother for one. So save your breath, Ace." Her tone showed her annoyance as well as the scowl on her lips. "Sorry, I shouldn't be prying into your business. Anyway I'm going back downstairs for a beer. " he shrugged getting off the bed and heading out the door, closing it behind him.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu showered and got ready, quicker than usual. Black leggings,.knee-high gladiator sandals, and a red and white striped tank top. Letting her black hair cascade down back for once. Skipping the make up, grabbed her stuff and a phone charger, she quickly jogged downstairs.

The boys were watching a movie on the television, drinking some beer, she said her goodbyes, and left.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Law was sitting in his library, reading the newest addition to he extensive collection of book. Just as he was getting to a part in the heavy tome that piqued his interests, he was interrupted by his front doors being opened and slammed violently shut.

Sighing heavily he put a marker between the pages and made his way down the hall, and down the stairs to greet his ever graceful sister. He saw her smoking a cigarette in the living room, staring blankly out one of the tall windows. Upon hearing the soft patter of approaching feet, she spun around and smiled, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"I've come to pick up my birth control. You have it right?" She asked bluntly, wasting no time getting to the point. He nodded, motioning for her to follow him back upstairs. Fu always knew her brother was a strange one, even when they were little. The fact that he had a fully operational private doctors office and surgical room tucked away in the confines of his home, only added to that fact.

Going through a few cabinets, he finally found the white case that he was looking for. He slowly strode back over but paused before actually handing it over to her. Much to his disgust he know that his little sister was fooling around with someone, that someone being a red headed piece of shit. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. Pushing the vomit worthy thoughts to the deep recesses of his mind he cautiously handed over the case to her.

One thing was certain in his mind, at least she was being safe. He didn't want to stomach the thought of the two having kids together. Fuck that. He'd most certainly be happy to give her an abortion if such a thing happened. That's why he continued to give her those tiny little pills every month.

Fu thanked him, as she walked into his kitchen, grabbing a cup and pouring coffee into it, she swallowed a pill, checking the time on her phone- setting an alarm to ring everyday, as a reminder.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

On her way over to Kids place she decided to stop off and grab a few snacks. Mostly sushi, some green tea bread and a melon ice cream bar.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The evening I spent at Kids' went the same as usual, a few beers, somewhat meaningless sex, a few more beers, destruction. His love for chaos was completely beyond me, and I'm sure if we lived in a different time period or universe, there'd be much more bloodshed, than what he caused when he was working.

The man was great at his job, he loved it, at least from what she had seen when they previously worked together. If the decision was up to me her probably would have never met him, but the rough sex was good, that was about it.

His best friend, Killer, poor guy usually ended up cleaning up After his drunken wake. Killer was like a brother to her, more so than her real one. She actually could tell Killer whatever was on her mind, unlike Law, who either called her a, 'stupid bitch,' or just ignored her. Asshole. But despite all that she loved him very much.

Fu and Killer sat on the back porch playing Gin Rummy, ignoring Kid who was shooting rounds across the backyard. He had ridiculously great aim, when he was sober. He was just wasting bullets at this point, as he tried to shoot the can of gas that sat upon a heaping pile of scrap wood and broken barrels. Hearing him curse everytime he missed was starting to wear down Fu's patience. With a loud huff she excused herself momentarily from the card game. Ripping the revolver out of his grasp, she dumped all the remaining bullets in her hand except one.

With a few deep breaths to clear the alcoholic buzz away from her vision, she cocked the gun, slowly, took one final deep breath, aimed, and shot. The bullet went right through the gas can, exploding it, as the gasoline dripped onto the tiny fire below it. She watched happily at the pile of scrap go up in flames. It lit the night sky with golden fury, and it honestly made her quite happy.

Killer snickered behind the his long blonde hair. Kid shot him an icy glare, but Killer didn't seem to pay any attention. Kid on the other did NOT like to be shown up by anyone, especially a woman. That sexist bastard.

Fu tossed him the gun and shrugged, giving him a haughty smirk while she flipped him off. That only made Kid even more pissed. Killer and Fu ignored his raving and ranting and continued on with their card game.

Seeing how livid Killers best friend was, he decided to share his bed with Fu that night. She tried rejecting the offer, but After being reminded of how pissed the red head was she agreed. The bed being quite large it was perfect, they both had their own space.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

It was late morning when Fu awoke. Killer was gone from his spot, so she decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day. There was a note addressed to her on the living room table under the ashtray Kid had so kindly bought her, years ago.

Fu~

Sir called, we're going to work. Don't know when we will be back, but you'll probably be gone by then. I put the rest of the snacks you brought over in the fridge.

-Killer

P.S. sir keeps asking where his...'sweet little kitten' is at. It's Fucking irritating. Maybe you should come back to working with us. It was fun. Kid misses you the most, even if he doesn't say it.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu smiled at the letter, as she read it to herself. It often made her wonder how two almost polar opposites could be best friends. Well it wasn't saying much since they both worked in a profession where they could enjoying killing for shits and giggles as well as get paid for it. One was polite for the most part, the other was a sexist hot head, with a foul temper. Chuckling at the thought she folded the paper, slipped it into her pocket, grabbed her shit and head out the door.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

When Fu arrived back at her house she saw a car she didn't recognize, the front door was open, and there was unrecognizable voices screaming back and forth. 'What the...?' She thought with a puzzled look as she entered her home. Food, clothes, a broken lamp, shoes..a fire?! Okay now she was pissed. It looked like someone broke into her house and had a party. She was more pissed because it was at her own house and she didn't even get invited. Whoever it was that trashed the place and started a fire was in for a world of hurt.

Fu scanned the premises for any signs of life. None. She heard a loud crash upstairs and a female voice yelling, then another crash. Someone was in the shower, completely ignoring the fighting and squabbling. But the real question was, what the hell is going in in Aces' room.

Ascending up the last few steps, storming angrily down the hallway, she flung his bedroom door open, slamming it into the wall next to it- sure to Fuck up the paint. But that was the least of her worries, as her eyes settled on a group of people's had never seen before.

A girl with orange toned hair was beating the shit out of a kid with a long nose. A green haired guy leaning against a wall sleeping in the corner. A boy in a red vest, and blue jeans shaking the crowd out of the seemingly unconscious long nosed dude. The only man to greet her was a blonde man with well taken care of eyebrows. Nice black dress attire, and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

He greeted her with an extend hand and a blush on his face. "Uh...hi? Whore you and why the Fuck is my house a shit storm?" She deadpanned, reaching into her purse for a much needed smoke. The blonde man held up a sparked lighter and lit her stories for her. Spouting some nonsense about how 'pretty girls should never light their own cigarettes'. she laughed at his attempt at modern day chivalry, but she had to admit he was a smooth talker.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Luff! Why is the there a half burnt chair in our living room?!" A very livid Ace exclaimed as he entered his bedroom. Luff? His baby brother Luffy? Marco was right, this Kid DOES get into all kinds of trouble.

Fu finally spoke up, as she took a seat on the couch next to the blonde man. Who was more than happy to sit next to her. "Hey. ACE." she growled with an evil smile on her face and balled fists.

The look on the freckled man's face paled and dropped. 'Shit!' He thought to himself...I wasn't expecting her to beat me up here. He laughed nervously as he grinned scratching his soft black locks, as innocently as possible. Fu's facial expression never wavered, as she got up off the couch, (much to the blondes dismay) making her way over slowly.

Ace could feel the rage rolling off her is torrents, not waves, motherfucking torrents. "Ace~" she hissed only a foot away from him. He was ready to get pummeled, but it never came. He opened his eyes, only to discover that, Marco, had picked her up off the ground and flung her over his shoulder, with a tight grip on her waist to keep her from thrashing around too much.

After lots of explaining, cussing, beatdowns (courtesy of one orange hard girl), and apologies. Marco finally set Fu back down. She was considerably less angry than before, but still pretty ticked off about no mentioning of this before she got home.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	8. Chapter 8

**aqua-empress: I am truly Sorry for not answering the last part of your last review. I feel like an asshole. But thank you so very much for your admiration, love, and support. I had actually gone through a lot of b.s with alcohol and getting high when I was in high school. so it's really easy for me to describe those scenes, unlike others. But I don't plan on going back down that road anytime soon. Lol **

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**Also thank you to whoever reads this story. I put a lot of time into it, and it's been rewritten several times, it's also been revised every time I post a new chapter. I am Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors, as I have to do this off my cell phone, until my laptop is fully functional again. **

**Rate/Review if you like. **

**Suggestions, and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"I may have put you down, but I won't let my grip go until I'm sure you won't attack anyone." Marco stated smirking at the tiny woman in his arms. As she stared back she couldn't help but think back to the other night. It made her blush slightly as their gaze never wavered away from each other. But as soon as the the thought popped into her head, it left.

Wriggling out of his firm grasp she moved back to the sofa next to the blonde, who almost instantly started apologizing for their rude and brutish actions. The orange haired girl, who Fu learned was named Nami, pointed a finger and started blaming him for just sitting back and chain smoking, the whole time.

He apologized, by fawning over her, for she was, quote: 'Gorgeous when seething with rage!~'

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

As the day wore on, Fu showed them to the extra rooms she had. Naming would share a bed with her, Zoro with Luffy, Sanji with Ussop. Ace helped them get settled in, while Fu offered to make dinner. Nami wouldn't have it, saying they owed her for trashing her home, she made Sanji take up cooking duty for the rest of their stay.

Luffy and Ussop were out back, making their own forts, saying they were going to have so.e sort of battle against each other. Fu smiled as she watched them, it was slightly childish, but it was funny to watch nonetheless. She secretly wished she could join in with their silly escapades.

Fu sat next to, what the green haired man so eloquently stated, 'Stupid Ero-cook '. Fu smiled brushing off his warning and went back to talking to him. She learned a lot from him, about food and cooking mostly. It being a pastime for her it was greatly appreciated knowledge.

He was marveled by how well stocked she kept her kitchen. Great appliances, a fridge with a time-lock on it, a pullout shelf full of herbs, grains, and spices. Pestle bowls, and the like.

He promised to make her the best meal ever for dinner. She smiled before he floated over to the kitchen, and got to work. Since Ace AND Luffy were there...he had to get an extra headstart on making such a large about of food.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Ace and Marco had joined in on Luffy and Ussops' game of war. Fu chuckled to herself, shaking her head at the hilarity of it all. Zoro laid under a shady tree in the far part of her yard, sleeping. Which left her with one orange haired, Nami.

From what Fu could tell, Nami was a nice girl, but you most definitely did not want to get on her bad side. Demanding, for good reasons. Manipulative when it came to getting men to do things for her. Fashion sense, that matched hers quite a bit, in some aspects anyway. Fully aware that she had a great body, and liked to show it off. All in all, Fu knew she would get along with this girl.

Naming waltzed over with some beers and freshly cut limes (courtesy of Sanji). Placing one in front of eat of each of them, and slipping lime wedges into the nozzle. "So..." Naming began, with a huge grin on her face "How did you meet those two?" She asked curiously point at the two grown men acting like kids.

Fu smiled, taking a sip of the cold ale, "eh...I wanted roommate so I wouldn't have to pay my own bills. That's pretty much it. They've been here for what? Like three months already now? They're good people. I like them." Nami laughed, taking a sip of brew. "Ace try time put moves on ya yet?" Wow brutally honest eh? Yep, Fu Decided she was going to get along with this girl the best.

"Yeah. We even went on several dates. He's quite the gentleman, really." Fu giggled, recalling their past few adventures together. "It's a shame that women like to use a guy like that. I don't see why He's a great guy, even his narcolepsy fits are cute."

Nami made an 'o' face at her slight confession. "You like him then?" She asked sounding quite intrigued. Fu chuckled, "Yeah, but were just friends. Same goes for Marco and I. Plus I'm a real sucker for those dammed freckles." Both girls laughed at her last statement.

"Sex." Was all the oranged haired woman said, leaving Fu slightly confused. Nami smirked, "Have you had sex with them?" Blunt again. Fu blushed with a lopsided grin. "Don't be silly, love. No I haven't. I mean I kissed Marco, once. But it wasn't anything special. It was random." Clearing her throat she continued speaking, "If I want sex, I have a...friend for that. We go way back, used to work together and shit. It's more of a booty call type thing, that's all."

Nami watched her carefully, nursing the remainder of her beer. She looked over at the boys getting yelled at by an angry Zoro, laughing at him. Then back at Fu, who was also watching their childish bickering. Lighting a cigarette, she smiled somberly watching the two older men on the ground laughing their asses off.

This didnt go unnoticed by the perceptive red head. Who smirked as she watched Fu once more. "Just treat them well, they're really good friends of mine, growing up together and shit. I know Ace is childish for his age, but He's a good guy with a great heart, not a negative bone in his body. He may not act it, but there's a great head on his shoulders. Marco as well, He's the older and more mature out of the two, but besides the overzealous childishness, they're pretty similar. Their family to me, and I'll beat the living crap out of anyone who fucks them over." She stated matter-of-factly.

Fu chuckled in agreement, gulping down the rest of the beer. Ace caught Fu staring at him, he grinned wide and waved to her. Marco noticed, and looked over in her direction with his usual half-lidded smirk, and flashed her a peace sign. Smiling sweetly, she waved back to both of them.

"Yep." Nami piped up again, breaking Fu from her thoughts. "They like you, both of them. I haven't seen them this happy in quite sometime. Even when I used to see them everyday." Fu hummed as she heard Nami speak. "I don't know about that Nami, but I'm not looking for something serious with them, maybe in the future. But who knows, I have a lot of bullshit in my personal plate right now, I can't have any distractions like relationships. Plus I was never good at them Anyway. I've never had a REAL boyfriend, lovers, yeah sure, but nothing ever got serious. But I can't say I haven't thought about what they'd be like in bed. Might be fun." The two girls broke out in laughter again.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Sanji arrived on deck ashing his cigarette, blowing out smoke. He swooned when he saw the two girls giggling as they sat at the table. He rushed back inside to grab them two new beers, taking their empty bottles and recycling them.

When he returned with the beers, he was greeted by Fu with a teasing kiss on the cheek, which made him fall to the ground with a Thad and a nosebleed. Zoroaster walked up on deck, nodded towards the two women, and mumbling snide comments about the stupid love cooks perversion, kicking him in the ribs.

Now the bickering was on between the two guys. Fu chortled loudly as Nami shook her head in defeat. Fu was having fun, real fun, no drugs, no partying, no meaningless sexcapades. None of that, it was honest to say it was the first time in a really long time she actually got along with other people.

The two men bicker their way back into the house, Zoro getting kicked repeatedly by Sanji for trying to find some booze to drink. "Is it always this lively where you live?" Fu finally asked, with a sweet smile, looking over at Nami.

She sighed, and nodded. "You're so lucky Nami, you have great friends. They're all so different, even with the bickering I can see you all truly care about each other. Never judge one another, it's nice to see. I never really had that, growing up, or even now." Nami wedged a lime into each bottle, handing Fu another.

"Don't be silly! If Ace and Marco like you, you must be a good person too. They practically see you as family. Knowing Luffy as well as I this k I do, he most likely sees you as family as well."

Fu smiled deep in thought. "He really does have a heart of gold. Minus my burned chair, that I can't even call a chair anymore, I think He's a good Kid. I've always wanted a little brother. My older brother is a sarcastic, sadistic jerk, who always has to be right. Always. But I love him nonetheless."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The sun had set, and they boys were all tuckered out from playing war together. Ace and his little brother whined endlessly for a plethora of meat. Sanitary had to chase poor Luffy out of the kitchen so many times, for trying to eat whatever was cooking in the giant pot.

The dinner was heavenly, ribs, curry, rice, paella, stew, wasabi potatoes, corn, strawberry tarts and shortbread for dessert- enough to feed a family of 30, but the way the two brothers ate, made it look like it could only feed a family of 4.

Fu offered to help with the dishes, but Sanji kindly rejected her offer saying: 'A lady should never have to do mundane chores, like washing dishes.' Smooth talker, although it was a nice change from one sexist Eustass Kid. Who used to make her cook AND clean for him when she would come over. She rolled her eyes at the passing thought.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The boys sat in the house playing poker, and taking shots. Fu offered Zoro a bottle of fine clay gourd special import sake, which he welcomed with a smirk and open arms. He offered her the first sip, but she happily declined the offer, he shrugged walking away gulping down the sweet liquid greedily.

Fu was NOT in the mood to get drunk with a bunch of dudes, so she decided it would be the best time to give Nami a grand tour of the house.

She started with the downstairs, then made her way upstairs. She pointed out who's room was whose, where the bathrooms were, then casually made her way to her own master bedroom. Needless to say Nami was in love with all her cute furniture, her private bath that they would be sharing for the next few days, and her large walk in closet, complete with a full length mirror on the inside of the door, and couch with a table next to it.

Nami made no haste in exploring through her clothes and shoes, claiming she 'just might have to steal these' from time to time. Fu Just laughed saying Nami could use whatever she wanted out of her stuff, since their hip and bust sizes were so similar.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Opting for a much needed bath, Fu asked if Nami wanted to join her in the jet tub- she ecstatically agreed hugging Fu tightly with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

Nami talked away about how things are where they lived. School, work, and a the fact that Robin couldn't come with them, since she was finishing up grad school to become a successful archaeologist. Robin had sent a letter with Nami, addressed towards Fu. She was guessing Ace told Luffy about her, and Luffy told everyone else.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Dear Miss Fu~

I'm terribly Sorry I couldn't make it, or meet you. I've only heard good things from Luffy and Ace. However I would like to meet you in the near future.

If you have time, please, come and visit whenever you like. It would be nice to have another girl to talk with, I'm quite sure Miss Nami wouldn't mind either.

Feel free to contact me whenever you like. Here's my cell phone number if you ever feel like having a chat. I look forward to meeting you soon, Miss Fu.

xx-xxx-xxx-xxxx

-Nico Robin

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu smiled at the parchment with beautiful cursive handwriting. She looked around for some push pins and pinned it on her wall, next to Killers letter from the other day.

Nami found one of Fu's many silken robes, and slipped it on. She hugged herself loving the feel of the soft fabric caressing her ivory skin. Fu giggled as she watched Nami. Putting on a underwear, and a robe herself, the linked arms and made their way downstairs to see what troubles await them.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Nami and Fu were very glad to say the least when they decided not to join the boys in their fun. A seemingly harmless game of shot taking, turned into a risque game of strip poker. Nami sighed in defeat once again, Fu giggled as she looked to see who was winning.

Sanji, was down to his pants, socks, and boxers. Luffy, obviously sucked at the game because all he had on was his hat that was conveniently placed in his lap, covering his family jewels. Ace was reduced to boxers and a button down shirt. Ussop was almost in the same boat as Luffy, Zoro refused to play any such game as long as the 'ero-cook' played. Marco was the most victorious. He at least still had his pants and boxers covering his nether regions.

The sight was too hilarious to behold, and Fu collapsed In her new friends arms with violent fits of laughter. She was so glad, Nami would beat them senseless if they tried coaxing her to play. Although unbeknownst to them, she would most like have 80 percent of her clothes still on.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	9. Chapter 9

**aqua-empress: thanks! I actually like meaningless rambling conversations. Haha. Whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Thanks again. Yeah I was actually the most happy with this particular chapter, since it kind of gets the ball rolling on thee story a little bit more. I'm going to try my best to keep and make the future chapters as good, or even better. There still might be lots of rambling, filler, and drabble. **

**I'm also a sucker for Marco fics. I could never find one on any fanfic site that I was truly happy with so I decided to make my own. But they're some exceptions to that. **

**Ah~ well everything has already been pre written, so it's easy for me to have multiple angles to go off of, in terms of quick updates. I also moved to a craphole city where there's nothing to do, and all my friends are idiots, so I have more than enough time on my hands to update freely.**

**Plus it's like -20°C where I'm at, meaning I DO NOT even want to leave my house. Haha. **

**Thanks for the love, read, and review!**

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**Rate/Review if you want.**

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

"NAMIIII~…FUUUU~" Sanji squealed in delight, as he noticed the two women make their presence known by their laughter. Making the two laugh even harder. No matter what any of them could have said, seeing them all almost buck naked, there's no way they could take them seriously.

Zoro started yelling at Sanji to stop being a freaky creepy womanizer, from the opposite side of the room. And hence, more bickering. Drunk bickering. "Ewe get your gross naked body away from me. I don't want to see it or even touch it. Fucking Ero-cook! "

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The two girls sat on a couch, watching the boys, drink, strip, and argue. Better ta a stupid sitcom on t.v., that's for certain.

Fu relaxed next to Nami, almost cuddling together. Offers to restart the game of strip poker, got immediately shut down by swift punches to the head, by Nami. Fu giggled and Sanji offered her a cigarette and light, which she happily accepted.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Marco rose from the floor, excusing himself for the lavatory. He shot Fu a curiously sung smirk, as he walked by. "You're staring again." He whispered in a barely audible manner. Obviously not meant for the ears of other people. Her face flushed deeply, when she heard him speak. "Fuck you..put a shirt on.." she mumbled averting her attention to the drunk pile of cards and half dressed men.

Marco just hummed as he shuffled past her, and Nami, whose eyes lit up mischievously. "I have great ears you know~" she cooed into her friends ear. "Hey! It's not like that. Shut up."

Fu averted her attention back to her cigarette. Watching more chaos ensue. Luffy, now fully nude, and unfortunately hammered, was running around like a mad man. He and Ussop, Sanji started yelling at them to put clothes on, so the girls wouldn't have to see their indecency.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Nami was in no mood to join their drunken bickering, and neither was Fu. Shifting in her seat for awhile she decided to go out back for some air. The two slipped out unnoticed, thankfully.

Nami loved gossip, especially if it wasn't idiotic. She tried pushing Fu to tell her more about here 'relationship ' with one blonde haired man. But Fu denied any and all accusations against her. Nami frowned in defeat- Fu was definitely a tough nut to crack, but if she couldn't, maybe one Nico Robin could. She was excellent with getting information, sly, and cunning.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

It was early, or late, depending on how you wanted to look at it. the women opted for bed, saying they did not want to watch anymore of the stupidity of their friends.

Upon hearing the two about retiring for the evening, Fu was scooped up into the arms of a blasted Ace. He nuzzled her affectionately, and kissed her cheek before putting her back down. She smiled and kissed him back on the cheek.

Marco smirked in her direction over his make shoulder, and waved her off to bed. Waving back with a sweet sleepy smile, she made her way After Nami.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The morning...or whatever was left of it, came too fast. Nami was wrapped around Fu's waist tightly, as she tried moving to a comfortable position. It startled the orange haired woman, and she soon awoke as well.

They chatted as they made their way to the bath together. Fu, quite enjoyed sharing her bed and bath with another woman. Even in a nonsexual way. She saw Nami as sister, mature for her age, it was nice to have an actual girl to talk to.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

After a long hot bath, and a little gossip, the two girls threw back on the robes, did their hair, and made their way downstairs.

The house was.. in shambles. Fu sighed as she looked around at the mess. Nami started picking up scattered books, and bottles. Fu gathered up all the discarded articles of clothing and took them to the laundry room.

When she returned Sanji was in the kitchen shameless flirting with Nami, who was ordering him to make them breakfast and coffee. He swooned, kissing her hand in agreement. Fu had to admit, she had him wrapped around her finger quite well. She chuckled at the thought.

Wondering if she should wake them, or just leave them. A group of groggy, hungover men, was a VERY likely possibility. And if there was one thing she knew all too well, it was the irritation and foul attitude that followed After a night of drinking.

Zoro was passed out on the floor by the window, Luffy covered his shame with a blanket, same with Ussop. Ace was on one couch, Marco on the other.

Fu couldn't help but watch Ace sleep. His face looked even more innocent and boyish the closer she got. She kneeled next to where he lay, brushing her fingers lightly across his freckles. Smiling to herself, she decided to count them.

She wasn't prepared for what followed her light caresses. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer into him. She tried prying herself away, but with all the movement she ended up pulling him off the couch, falling on her.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Nami heard the loud thud on the floor, and rushed over to see if something happened. Her eyes lit up with questionable surprise, and a snicker. Cocking an eyebrow she loomed over the two. "Help, He's crushing me..." Fu gasped reaching for the woman.

Much to her dismay, Nami backed up a bit, not leaving, buy definitely not helping. She found this all quite amusing. "Nahum~ you look comfy, Fu." She grinned evilly.

"Tch, damn you Nami!" she bellowed loudly. Making her friend cackle evil, as she sat on the recently abandoned couch, watching from a distance.

Fu's yelling woke someone up, but it wasn't the person she wanted to wake. The blonde man yawned and stretched, a glazed look over his eyes, as he turned his attention the the ruckus.

Scratching his head, he looked between the laughing girl, and the one being crushed. Walking over to Fu, smiling, and offered her a hand. "Good morning, love." Smiling weakly, she said good morning back, reaching for his hand.

It was extremely small compared to his, but it fit like a glove. Hoisting her up from under Ace, and pulled her flush against his chest- his fingers lingering lightly on the small of her back. "Thanks, hot stuff. Wake him up, it's coffee time!" Fu grinned, pulling Nami into the kitchen with her, quickly.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Being a very observant person, Nami took several mental notes on Marcos physical encounters with Fu. Concocting several plans in her head.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Sanji greeted the two with steaming hot cups of black coffee, brown sugar, agave, and milk. Fu kissed him on the cheek, again, as thanks.

He immediately got a nosebleed as he stumbled back to the hot stove.

Fu giggled looking over in her friends direction as she started to pour sugar into both cups. "He's just so much fun to tease, I can't help it! " she grinned, making Nami shake her head. "Sooo... not gettin' any though." She frowned, before laughing again.

"Hey, Marco. Sit. Sit." Nami ordered ushering him into the room, pushing him into the chair closest to Fu. She shot her a glare, but Nami, being Nami, only smiled and winked back. Marco gave them a confused look, but didn't say a word.

"Let me guess...no chance of him waking?" Fu asked stirring the hot beverage. He shook his head, chuckling, and flopped and arm lazily over the back of her chair. "Not a one. He's dead to the world. I would be too, if I spent half the night chasing Luffy around, trying to get him to put pants on." He stated with another yawn.

Fu smiled, relaxing back into the comfy chair, closing her eyes and debating on if she needed to do anything important during the day. Except work, she couldn't think of anything. Frowning, as the thought about her leaving her home in the hands of a bunch of wild people, made her shudder.

For instance, yesterday she got home and there was a Fucking chair on fire, broken lamp, and food on the floor. No, there was no way she was going to leave them alone in her house. It's not that she didn't trust them, or trust Namis way of discipline, but she didn't want to come home to well, not a home, instead a pile of rubble and fire.

"Nami, I need a favor. Will you help me out? I'll even PAY you." She concluded. Money wasn't a problem for her, so hiring people wasn't all that much of a problem. Plus, they'd have something to do, that was mostly constructive, as well as earn some cash to spend on whatever they want, during their stay. It was a win-win situation.

"Sure! " the orange haired girl beamed; she loved money. "But I have one condition, you will take me shopping to find some cute clothes, or I will steal some of yours." Fu chuckled, almost spitting out her coffee, and nodded in agreement.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The rest of the house woke up within the hour, fighting over the bathroom, and whatnot. Fu told Ace he would use hers if he really needed too. "Thanks sweet cheeks!" He called back as he wandered upstairs.

Nami, was busy yelling at the, still, half naked and fully naked boys. Screaming that Fu was nice enough to even wash and dry their clothes, when she had absolutely no obligation to do so. And blah, blah, blah.

Fu smiled, watching the whole thing, it made her happy to see such lively people. They weren't her friends yet, aside fomented the two boys, and Nami. But she could feel herself growing slightly closer to them with each passing hour.

"Marco?" She whispered, looking up at him as he sipped down some, much needed coffee. "Hmm?" She paused for a bit before asking, "what's it like to have, family? I mean I have Law, but He's...you know, not the most...er affectionate, verbally and shit." He smiled, moving his arm to rest on her should, and punk her closer.

"You have me. I'll be there for you, if you need it. Same goes for Ace, Nami, and everyone else. I think if they didn't like you, or even see you as someone they could get close to, they wouldn't be so nonchalant about their childish behavior." He paused taking another sip of coffee, "No wait, they probably still would be, but they have a mutual respect for you to say the least. You didn't have to let them come, or stay, but you did. They wanted to meet you just as much as you wanted to meet them. So don't worry about, 'not having a family', or any of that shit. "

She felt a small tear try to escape her eye, it was the first time anyone had really said something like that to her. The only 'family' she was accustomed too, was when she worked for Sir, Kid, and Killer. Fuck the skank train that paraded around her old home. She frowned in disgust at the thought.

"You Okay?" Marco asked, putting a hand on her cheek, turning her to face him once again. "Hmm? Yeah, just got lost in thought for a bit. That's all. It sounds like Ace is done using my room, I'm going to get dressed." She mumbled with a wry smile, and headed quickly up the stairs, lost in the thoughts in her brain.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	10. Chapter 10

Fu was the most surprised when she saw that they had so much energy in the morning. It made her tired just watching it, as she made her way down the stairs.

She never had that kind of energy for brainless antics, even as a kid. But growing up with a

brother, like Law, may have been partly to blame, since he was so serious even as a child. Sure they played and laughed together, but they mostly went around helping animals with broken bodies, or finding things for Law to dissect. Not really Fu's cup of tea.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Nami had informed, and somehow convinced everyone to help out their host at her bar tonight. Sanji, willingly agreed doing anything for 'a pretty lady'. Zoro only said yes, because he could get paid in strong booze.

It was nearly time to leave, but the smell of BBQ stopped Fu in her tracks, she couldn't resist grilled fish, ever.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

A loud cheery voice snapped her from her thoughts, as well as a tackle hug she received from one, Luffy. "Hey can we go to the beach? I haven't seen it yet? Pleaseeeee... we can eat the meat there!" He exclaimed with a grin. Fu just chuckled, hugging her new friend.

"No, not today. We'll see, maybe tomorrow, Okay?" She smiled, ruffling his hair playfully. Luffy frowned slightly, then nodded in agreement, before running off back to his older brother and Ussop, who were making repairs to their forts from the previous day.

"See? We're all like family, Fu." A smooth voice said behind her, making her turn around, smiling. "Yeah...it feels nice. I'll miss them a lot when they go..." she admitted with a weak smile. He chuckled, grabbing her hand, and pulling her over to the table on the deck, and placing her on his lap comfortably.

Fu was getting quite used to him doing these small gestures, of what she called kindness. It didn't even make her face heat up anymore. It was, comforting to say the least. She sighed leaning back into him, closing her eyes and breathing in the sweet smells of grilled meats and veggies.

Snaking an arm around her waist, he started relaxing as well. After sometime, Nami decided to stroll over to the two, wing a maitai in each hand, made by none other than, Sanji.

"Awe~ so cute!" She purred looking at the two, relaxing in the sun. Fu opened an eye to look in the direction of the voice. She rolled her eyes, as she sat up, and took a drink from Nami.

Still sitting on Marcos lap, she leaned forward to take a sip of the cold beverage. She didn't realize how parched she was until she did. "How'd you convince them all to help out?" Fu asked with an eyebrow raised. Her friend giggled, and winked at her. "Its...a...s-e-c-r-e-t!"

Fu shook her head with a small laugh. "Well whatever you did, Thanks. I promise, I'll bring you with me and David shopping tomorrow. Wait...shit. I told Luffy we could go to the beach..." she frowned slightly. Nami held her hand up, "well we can just go shopping early then. I don't really sleep in, if you haven't noticed. Haha."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

After fort building, and dinner, Fu ordered everyone do get ready for work. She lent Nami, so cute clothes, since she was going to have her help the boys wait tables. A little exposed cleavage never hurt, right? Tight bright blue leggings, a midriff exposing tank top, that was low cut, and a furry vest, for Nami, who happily agreed.

Fu decided to wear, a tight Hawaiian print mini dress, it was bright pink and sea blue, strapless. Her gladiator sandals, and a black and white pinstriped mini vest.

Needless to say, when they walked down the steps, they most definitely turned heads- well at least to the guys who were aware of their manly needs.

Ace let out a low whistle upon seeing Fu, who, was linking arms with Nami. Immediate nosebleed from Sanji. Zoro tried his best to ignore it. Marco smiled. But much to everyone's surprise it was Luffy, who spoke up. "You guys look really pretty!" He exclaimed with the most innocent grin ever. Fu ruffled the boys hair, and gave him a slight peck in the cheek. Before walking out the door with Nami.

"We're taking my car, you guys figure out what you're doing and meet us there." Fu called over her shoulder. "Eh? Where are you two goin'?" Ace called back.

"Gonna introduce her to David, see ya!" She blew the boys a kiss, Nami gave them a wink, closing the door and left.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Your girlfriend is really pretty, Ace." Luffy stated with a curt nod. Aces face flushed slightly, "Girlfriend? She's not-" he began to say, but was cut off by his brother. "But you were holding her in your sleep, I saw you this morning when I went to take a piss." Marco laughed to himself. "Yeah, you were laying on top of her on the floor when I woke up this morning." He shot the two with a puzzled look.

"I'm teasing Ace, no, she tried to get wake your ass up, and you fell off the couch and took her down with you." He stated cooly. "Oh~ I see now!" Sweatdrops all around. Sometimes Ace was a dense as his little brother.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu sped down the highway, into town as fast as possible. She couldn't wait to have Nami, meet her best friend. When they arrived in front of a swanky sushi place, Nami gave her a funny look. "What're we doing here? " she asked as they climbed out of the car. "David, the guy we're going shopping with tomorrow works here, part time. Duh!"

Nami smiled as they linked arms once again, and strode inside. When they entered, more heads turned, and a few women, glared at the two angrily. Nami stuck her tongue out, at them playfully. Fu giggled at the girl's silliness.

David was said to be on break in the employee lounge upstairs. Since Fu frequented this particular restaurant quite often, or used to with her brother, at least, they didn't mind her just waltzing upstairs to see her friend.

The door was cracked open slightly, and she could see her friend smoking a cigarette, with his feet propped up on the table, texting someone on his phone. He turned around when he heard the door creak open.

Eyes widened, at the surprise, he got up and ran over to Fu, dropping his phone on the couch. "It's nice to see you to, David! " she grinned kissing his cheek. "Oh! Who is this cute little slice?" He observed, checking Nami out. "This is my new friend, Nami, she is visiting for the weeks, and I told her I'd take her shopping with us tomorrow..! And since you always go with me when I need clothes, and the fact that she wants to steal mine, I thought you could doll her up as well."

David smiled, "Nice to meet you, Miss Nami." He purred, kissing both her cheeks. "My name is David, and you my dear are, very, very beautiful. Think of me as your, fairy-godfather, sweetie." Nami giggled, "Thanks! Can't wait. I wake up really early, so how does 9a.m. sound?" David agreed, eagerly- he couldn't wait to start on a new Makeover project.

They chatted for a little while longer, rolling David back downstairs, since his break was almost done. He hugged both girls, tightly, and blew them kisses as they left.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The boys were already in the bar, Marco was directing them on things that needed to be done. Ace was moving around kegs in the back when they walked in. He greeted them with a cheeky grin, saying they can sit back for now since everything is pretty much taken care of.

Sanji made Nami a drink, and Fu excused herself to go to her office upstairs. She opened the door and her eyes laid on a stack of papers that needed to be shredded. She lit a cigarette and laid back in her chair before getting to work.

A soft knock on her door startled her, a little. "It's open, come in." She said flatly, skimming through papers, and not even bothering to look up. "We opened for you, but...there's a man here to see you. Says you guys go way back. Long blonde hair." Fu still didn't look up, all she said was, "send him in. Is there a red hair man with him too?" She asked Ussop. "No...I didn't see anyone like that." He frowned tilting his head in confusion. "I'll go grab him for you, Fu. He seems kinda weird." Fu chuckled at his wariness about Killer. "It's fine, He's a good person."

He nodded at her, then left without another word. Not too long After, she heard the door creak open again, and a flop on the couch. "Nice to see you, Killer dear. What's up?"

He cleared his through before speaking, "you need to come back." He said hesitantly. Fu pursed her lips, "why? Is that an order, or is it one of Kid's or Sir's whims?" "A little of both." Killer stated. Fu groaned in annoyance. "And if I decline?" "Simple. Don't you remember the terms of your...contract? Don't make me do it, Fu. I don't want to have to go that far."

"I'll call him. He didn't say I couldn't do that, when I left the business. All he said was I had to check in, if he requested an audience with me. Personally I don't want to see him."

"why? Because he broke your heart?" He blurted out accidentally. Fu slammed her hands on the desk as she stood up. "What the FUCK did you just say Killer?!" She sneered, obviously pissed off. "Sorry. Just call him. Otherwise, I'll be forced to bring you in, and personally I don't want to do that either. Orders are orders. You know this. You were his right-" she cut him off. "Stop talking. Just give me your phone."

Fu hated being reminded of the time she spent with that man. She had so many mixed feelings towards him. She thought she had buried them, but After seeing him the other night they slowly started creeping back again.

Killer handed her his phone After dialing the number. It rang twice, before be answered. "Kitten. I see you got my... message~" he purred sickly sweet. "Tch...what do you want now, sir?" He chuckled loudly on the other side of the phone. Fu knew he had that same stupid cocky ass smirk on his face. "Nothing sweetheart. I just wanted to see you. But I guess hearing that sweet voice of yours works too. I'd really like for you to come back. I Miss having you around~"

"Tell someone who cares. If I come back it's of my own free will. I told that to you the last time I did a job for you. Plus I'm quite busy at the moment. I made friends." She stated cooly. "Awe~ Now, now dont be like that, i remember what you said. But my darling made some friends, good for you. well...I see there's no changing your mind right now. I'll keep in touch, Yue~" he cooed once more before hanging up, and leaving Fu very, very angry. If it was her phone she would have flown it out the window.

"What did he say?" Killer asked politely, trying not to anger her anymore than she already was. "Nothing Fucking important. Stupid condescending jerk! " she was on the verge of tears right now. Killer looked at her somberly, he wanted to give her a hug, but he knew she'd just push him away. "Look," he began to say, in an attempt to try and console his 'little sister'.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Killer put an arm over her shoulder, rubbing it lightly to almost her as they walked back downstairs.

The bar was in full swing when they arrived. Fu held back the tears of anger she had in her eyes. Killer smiled weakly and offered to get her a drink. She smiled at husband gesture and nodded, as he brought her over to a booth.

He arrived from the bar with two glasses of ice, and Scotch. Fu was really happy on her cut back of alcohol, which meant in times like these, a single drink could actually calm her nerves, instead of five.

She sipped the cold, clear brown liquid down, trying not to let it touch her tongue. "The man worming the bar said it's on the house. He saw that you weren't looking to happy." Her friend shrugged, as she smiled weakly, stirring it, to keep it from settling.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she completely ignored everything, even Killer. Marco saw her sitting in a Booth with the blonde man, and walked over, sensing that something was bothering her, since she wasn't at her usual spot at the counter.

"Hey, you Okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, gently. She shook her head, but never looked up. He frowned deeply, and looked over at Killer who was pouring himself more Scotch. "What happened?" He asked with malice and worry in his voice. "Business. Her old boss just had a chat with her. I don't know the details. It's not really any of your damn business, but if Fu decides to tell you, I will be there for moral support. She's like a sister to me. " he spat at the man in front of him.

"Marco..." Fu finally whispered, barely looking up. "Don't worry about it! I've got it covered. I'm fine, I just really didn't want to talk to him. He likes to push my buttons that all." She sighed gulping down the rest of her drink, "He's really good at it. I promise, if something bugs me I'll come talk to you Okay? Now get back to work." She grinned.

Marco snorted, and didn't move for a minute, then turned on his heel, and left back to work.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

It being a Friday night the bar kept filling up, and her employee were running around like crazy. Getting hit on, offered free drinks, flirting. All that crap.

It was around midnight when a familiar red head entered the bar. He noticed Killer and Fu right away, and sat down next to them. He slipped an arm around Fu's waist, and much to husband surprise, she didn't protest.

"Babe, you alright?" He asked with a sly smirk. "Yeah, I called that dickhead boss of yours. He really likes pushing my buttons. Would you like a drink?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "You know I fucking do!" He chuckled, calling Nami over to the table.

"Woman, bring me a glass of ice, and a bottle of the unlabeled rum from the top shelf as well." He jeered, she scoffed wanting to flip him off, but since Fu was sitting there Smiling at her she didn't. "You're lucky. If you weren't Fu's friend I would have spit in your face, for being a rude asshole." She hissed at the red head, only making him throw his head back in laughter.

She left to grabbing the drink, but not without glaring at him first. When she returned, Fu apologized for him being an asshole, but then explained that it's just the way he is. Sadly. "I'm watching you." Nami said darkly, to the red haired man before she left.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	11. Chapter 11

"Killer, take me home. I need to think." She whispered, ashing a smoke. He looked at her curiously, then agreed. Kid angrily tried to protest, but she just told him to 'piss off', or she'd put her cigarette out on his favorite coat.

Fu tried thinking on the way back to her place, but she felt numb. Maybe it was the third glass of Scotch, or maybe she was trying to keep herself from breaking down. Whatever caused it, it almost felt nice.

"You better not Fucking do something crazy, Fu. How about we go to the beach or some shit? Maybe you'd feel better there, like back then, when you'd sneak off to the beach and watch the stars." He offered. Fu thought for a moment before answering. "Sure why not. Maybe I can find some beach glass too...the moon's almost full and the light will from it will make it easy."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"What do you think I should do?" She finally spoke stepping out into the water. "Don't ask me." Was all he said in response. "You know as well as I do eventually the time will come when I'll be given an order to bring you in. And if you don't... " Fu went deeper into the water, looking back over her shoulder at him standing in the sand. "Don't remind me. And if I come back on my own, you won't have to worry about it. I won't lie, it has been on my mind recently since I last saw him, but..." she trailed off looking up at the stars. "But? Look, I know you had some weird, fucked up relationship with him, but he wants you safe. Don't ask me why, that's just a hunch, at least from the tone he uses when he refers to you."

Fu laughed loudly, "That's funny. Yeah it was fucked up. Regardless, it's a thing of the past. Let's not talk about it. I wanna go home now."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

It was nearing two in the morning, the bar shouldn't be closed yet, but for some reason through lights in her home were on. She frowned, when she also didn't recognize the vehicle parked in her drive way.

Saying her goodbyes to Killer, she slowly made her way up the path towards the back door. Stepping onto the deck she could hear someone opening a bottle of champagne in the kitchen. She opened the back doors and looking inside curiously.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"You've gotta be fucking shittin' me. What the hell are you doing in my house?" She growled at the man before her. He turned around and grinned, extending a glass of bubbly towards her. She smacked the glass out of his hand, letting it smash on the tiled floor.

"Apologizing. I seemed to have made you mad, earlier today. I'm not staying long. But listen to me, my dearest Fu," he purred, stalking towards her, and putting a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eye. "You know, we came to an agreement. To be exact, they were on your terms, the terms you got me to agree to. And they will be carried out, if I so choose. I will not threaten you to come back. But at some point you will see, that I am right."

He set his empty glass down, on the counter behind her, and left without another word. Leaving her standing frozen with shock. That...seeing him, in her home, without any warning, it was scary. He WAS right, but, there was a lot more to it- so much more. She shook her head free of those unwanted thoughts, and proceeded to take a hot bath.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu was woken up early by Nami, and much to Fu's satisfaction she felt a lot better, than she did the night before. After a shower and some breakfast, the two girls got ready to go shopping.

They met David in the shopping district, at a cafe. Like everyone else up at this time, needed their morning caffeine fix.

They spent nearly four hours, bouncing from store to store. Everything from lingerie, to curiosity shoppes, and costume stores. The sun was overly bright, not a cloud in the sky. Their feet ached, and their arms full, they finally decided to call it a day.

David told them he needed to get ready for work soon, and hoped to see them again. Saying their goodbyes, the finally parted ways.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The house was quiet for the first time in a few days. There was a letter on the coffee table in the living room, addressed to the girls. Amd judging by the shit handwriting, Luffy must have written it.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Hey

We went swimming.

It's really hot out.

Ace said were gonna be back After lunch.

-Luffy

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu laughed, short, sweet, to the point. She folded the letter and stuck it in her pocket. It was nearly noon, and she was tired. And starving, too lazy to cook she just ordered pizza and wings.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The night came faster than expected. Fu ended up passing out on the couch not too long After she finished eat. She slowly sat up to hear laughter out back, and faint clicking in the kitchen. With a yawn, she arose from her seat and shuffled to the deck.

"Long time no see.!" A very cheerful Ace greeted. "Hey...how long have I been out?"

he thought about it, "no idea, but it's almost sundown. If you wanna watch it, go now."

Fu stared at him with a confused face, "how'd you know I was going to do that?" He shrugged, "Girls like that stuff. Not gonna lie, I've seen some nice ones since we moved here." Rubbing the remainder of sleep from her eyes, she grabbed his wrist, and tugged on it. "Let's go watch it! I hope there's a green flash."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu ran fast; really fast. With a tight grip on her friends wrist, they trudged through the forest of pine and ironwood trees in her back yard. A somewhat clear rundown path through the tall grass. Around a few bends, more grass, then a large cliff.

She laid back against a tree, with the sunsets glow on her face. She looked up and could see the sun melting behind the horizon. Motioning for Ace to sit so she could use his lap for a pillow. She usually brought her own pillow, well that was back before she was living with people.

A full room coming into view, constellations materializing, as the sun sank lower and lower. The horizon held no haze. With the wind from the ocean blowing up and against her face she smiled.

Oranges darkened into pinks, pinks into purples, and that into deep blues. The ocean itself looked absolutely stunning, it had a deep aqua colour too it that faded into purples and oranges.

Fu made sure to watch carefully, it only being a minute or two away, she started to get excited like a child eating a piece of chocolate for the first time. "Have you ever seen the green flash?" She asked not turning around. "Yeah a few times, when I was younger. I don't usually make time for these types of things." Fu giggled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to drag you with me, I just got super caught up in the moment. Thanks -Hey it's coming!"

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Anyways, I had fun. Thanks for coming." she stated with a smile as the walked back to the house. "Anytime. I didn't know that place was there. " she laughed "Well yeah, I found that place when I first moved into that house. There's only like three properties that share the forest. You're the first I've taken back there. I used to go there and meditate, get stoned, or watch the sun rise and set."

"I see. Well Thanks for sharing it with me. Unfortunately I have work I need to finish up on when we get back, so I'm Sorry I can't hang out with you much longer." He frowned slightly, looking down at her. "It's fine. I'm gonna go see if I can help with dinner. Don't show anyone that place, Okay? Bye bye."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu frowned as she tossed and turned in bed. Nami was sound asleep, but Fu couldn't help but think of them leaving in a day. She began to grow somewhat accustomed to the silliness, the childish bickering, and the constant laughter at someone else's expense.

Slowly she sat up, got out of bed and made her way downstairs. Maybe if she made something hot to drink it would relax her. She opened a ceramic jar and scoped some leaves and chamomile into the strainer on the top of her tea pot.

As she waited for the water to boil she lit herself a cigarette and sat at the kitchen island. After a few minutes, she could hear the water rumbling and popping, turned it off and poured it over the leaves.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The next morning, a very hungry Luffy noticed that Fu fell asleep in the chair- face buried in the crook of her arm. He walked over and poked her cheek to make sure she wasn't dead. (Really, Luffy?) She stirred a little, and much to his surprise, she woke up. Blinking rapidly, trying to figure out why she was so uncomfortable.

Realizing that she had fallen asleep in the kitchen, she cursed under her breath and looked up. Straight into the face of one worried looking Luffy. Without realizing it she banged her forehead against his, by accident. She winced at the pain, grumbling every curse word she could think of.

Luffy just giggled, and grinned, rubbing his head. "I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed with another laugh. "I'm not Fucking dead! Ow! THat hurt like a bitch. What the hell is your face made out of? Steel?" She grit her teeth sliding down from her seat, and placing her throbbing forehead against the cold steel of the fridge door. Smiling slightly as relief finally hit her, she turned to him.

"You're leaving tomorrow huh?" She asked sounding kind of sad. Luffy frowned at her tone of voice. For being kind of an air head when it came to a lot of things, he was definitely perceptive when I came to people's true emotions, especially when they tried to hide it.

"Yeah, but you should come visit us. Us being seniors we usually only have to take 3-4 classes a day. Depending. So if you came we could hang out more!" He shouted with excitement, throwing his hands up in the air. Fu chuckled at the boy for being so straightforward. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. That girl, Robin, she said pretty much the same thing too."

He gave her a confused look, "when did you talk to Robin? She didn't come with us.." Fu mentally slapped her forehead at the boys' denseness. "She wrote me a letter, and Nami gave it to me. I'll try to visit, Okay?" He pouted slightly, "No! You will visit!" ...Wow, He's awfully pushy, and optimistic. She smiled sweetly at the boy. "Fine. I will visit. I don't know when, but I will."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Luffy and Ussop begged Sanji to throw them one last party. He kept saying no, but when Fu agreed that it was a great idea, he went head over heels for it. Fu rolled her eyes, all it took was a wink and a smile. She laughed just thinking about it.

The two girls sat on the porch in Fu's room, making a list of things to buy for the festivities. Nami asked each person to give her one suggestion, and she'll put it on the list. So far, all she got was, Booze: Zoro. Meat: Luffy and Ace. Undying love: Sanji. Wood for a bonfire: Ussop. Marco decided he'd be fine with whatever they came up with, and would do the shopping with them.

Much to Fu's surprise, Nami decided to withdraw her help from the shopping expedition, making up some lame excuse to help Sanji in the kitchen. She called bullshit, but all Nami did was grin widely and pushed them out the door.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	12. Chapter 12

Fu sighed as she turned around to face Marco. Smiling, he ushered them to his car and made their way to the market. The first stop was the outside market. Fu was crazy about getting local produce, saying it obviously tasted better.

Walking side by side, the two bounced around from fruits, to vegetables, spices and herbs, to sweets. Without a necessary time frame to be back by, Fu decided she wanted to check out the hand crafted items.

Everything from dyed sarongs', to homemade hats, and clothes. She stopped in front of an older gentleman's stand that particularly piqued her interests. She had never seen him or his artwork on display before, which is what caused her to stop and observe his stand.

From the looks of it, he was skilled with hand carving pieces of wood, wire wrapping, and blowing glass. "Oh my, what a cute couple. Are you two looking for anything in particular?" He asked with a sincere smile. " Marco smiled back politely, shook his head, then looked down at the tiny woman next to him. Her eyes were wide in awe as she ran her fingers over the pendants, and wire wrapped crystals.

Her face lit up even brighter when she noticed a full necklace, that had a wire wrapped quartz and a glass pendant with a milky white cored lotus in the center in front of what appeared to be a galaxy. The blonde chuckled as he observed her facing over the piece of jewelry.

Without a second thought he looked back at the man with the same polite smile. "I guess, we'll take that one. She seems quite fond of it already." He stated to the stand owner, who nodded with a smile and reached down for a small velvet pouch.

"No. It's fine. I don't need it." Fu finally said, placing it back on it's stand. The man looked at her quite confused. "Young Miss, if yer boyfriend wants to buy you somethin', let 'em." He grinned, at the girk, whose face blushed slightly. "But-!" She tried protesting, but the older gentleman wouldn't hear of it. "No buts young lady. He can obviously see how much ya like it, especially with the way ya were starin' at it." He paused and thought for a second, before turning to Fu's alleged man. "I actually wasn't plannin' on selling that particular piece of jewelry, it being my favourite as well. It displays some of my more... aggressive talents. Put lots of hard work into that particular piece. And since ya won't let him buy it for ya, I'll give it ya for free. IF you let him put it on for ya."

Fu bowed her head in defeat, Marco chuckled as the old man handed him the necklace, and a velvet bag for safe keeping. He set the bags of produce down on the ground, before undoing the beaded knot. Feeling his fingertips graze slightly along the nape of her neck as he pushed the hair out of the way to tie it together, a slight shiver went down her spine. She was glad she had tanned skin, otherwise her pink face would have been obvious.

"Ah~ young love. How I Miss it. Ya take good care of him Miss, that one there, is sure to be a keeper!" He grinned as they thanked him for the jewelry.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Can I smoke in here? I won't burn the seat or the dash." She asked staring out the window, watching the mid afternoon sky. "Sure." He simply replied. They were both lost in their own thoughts, that they didn't even speak to each other. She took a long drag of her cigarette, as she played with the pendant between her fingers. She smiled inwardly at the gift from the crazy, yet sweet old man.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Hey where did you get that?" Nami smirked hoping her 'plan' worked. Fu smiled softly, "This old man, at one of the stalls insisted Marco to get it., for me. I tried arguing but he wouldn't even let me get a word in, edge wise. So in the end he gave it to us for free.. something about young love, or some shit. Stupid geezer." She groaned leaning back in the wicker chair out on the deck.

"Sounds romantic." She grinned, staring at the beautifully, hand crafted necklace. Fu scoffed at her words. "I don't do romance, Nami." Only to get a playful punch in the arm, by the orange hair woman. "Well...he does, obviously. I've never seen him so...taken by a girl before. He obviously has some type of feelings for you, outside of friendship."

Fu chuckled, stealing Namis martini. "I don't know about that...I think He's just being nice. Plus the old fart would'nt take 'no' for answer, even After I decided not to buy it." Nami sighed in defeat. "Fine, but You're gonna have to realize it sooner or later." she finished, calling Sanji over for another round of drinks.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The sun started to drift further down, just barely peeking over the ironwood trees in her backyard. the scent of various types of meats, and grilled veggies filled the air. Luffy and Ussop were setting up torches and various outdoor party decorations. Sanji was cooking food. Zoro was drinking some rum under a tree, with Ace and Marco.

Fu started to stare off into the distance as she smoked a cigarette and sipped a fruity alcoholic beverage. Only the golden rays of the sun were visible above the trees now. Smiling she grabbed her drink, stuffed her lighter and cigarettes in the center crease of her cleavage, between bra and flesh.

Nami was being waited on by Sanji at the moment, so it was a better time than ever to sneak away for a little while to watch the oncoming sunset. With all her necessities on her person, she walked down the steps of the deck and into the yard. Everyone around her was in the process of getting tipsy, laughing at the celebratory banter she walked into the forest.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

She sat on a large boulder close to the edge of the tall cliff. Humming to herself as she took sips of the drink. watching the impending sunset. She had been so caught up in the moment she didn't hear the person, that had watched her disappear beyond the trees, approach.

"Why'd you leave?" A deep voice asked behind her. Fu didn't turn around, knowing who the voice belonged to. "To watch the sunset of course. Would you like to join me, love?" She asked taking a sip of her drink again. The man shrugged, "Sure, why not? It was beautiful yesterday, but this time I don't have work." He laughed, along with her, sitting behind her in the boulder. Their legs dangling over the edge, her body relaxed against his chest. she let out a sigh, when he rested his chin atop her head, snaking with arms around her waist.

Only moments left before the sun would completely sink below the horizon. Fu wanted to test something, just out of curiosity. But before she could even think it through completely, she felt the grip around her waist tighten, and soft hot lips come crashing down on hers -And she just went with it.

His mouth was thick with the taste of her homemade rum, sweet, spicy, and hot. A single kiss that turned into a rather heated make out session. In the course of all this, Fu had been, at some point, turned around straddling Aces hips. Drink abandoned and spilling on the boulder, dripping onto her leg.

She slid her fingers gently up over his chest, around his neck, pulling him closer into a deeper kiss. His hands on her hips, slowly started creeping up under the hem of her shirt, but she did nothing to protest it. She figured he was a good kisser, but this far exceeded her expectations.

Feeling his soft touch against her bare torso sent shivers of pleasure throughout her body. She tried her hardest not to give in completely, but the moans and mewls that escaped her lips, told a different story. Her fingers found their way up to his soft obsidian locks, tugging on them, hard.

Ace let out a deep growl as he broke away from her to catch his breath. With a barely noticeable flushed face, he looked down at her, pressing their foreheads together. Fu giggled softly, as she ran a light touch of fingers over the freckles adorning his rosy cheeks- before bringing him into another heated lip lock.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Her shirt unbuttoned, slipping down her shoulders and back. Ace was prepared to rip it completely off, but was stopped by hearing a high pitched voice calling out through the trees. Luffy.

The two cursed themselves, then looked at each other with a suggestive smile, before straightening themselves up. "He's go perfect timing doesn't he?" Ace rolled his eyes as she got up off of his lap. "But...you owe me one." She finished, much to his surprise. "I guess i do. Another day, very soon." He winked as the strode back through the trees seeing Luffy and Sanji looking for the two missing people with flashlights.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"What were you two doing out here?" The young black haired boy asked, cocking his head to the side. Fu smiled innocently, "Something. It's a secret between me and your brother, right Ace?" She turned grinning at the man behind her. "Yep!" He grinned back.

Sanji thought the worst, sulking about 'his princess' doing lewd things to another man, behind his back. Fu just laughed, patting him in the back, before whispering into his ear. "Do you want a sneak preview? Because I didn't get to finish." She purred seductively, her lips and breath so close to his ear, that it tickled- sending shivers down from his head to his toes. Ending, like usual with an unconscious nosebleed.

Luckily they had already made it back to the party when it happened. Whatever she said to Sanji to make him do that, got everyone, even Zoro to burst out in boisterous laughter. Nami high-fived her and ushered her back to the deck for more drinks.

Fu called Marco over to the deck answer asked him to go into the closet near the front door and grab out the black trunk from it and bring it outside. Since the boys did such a great job, setting up the lanterns, lights, and torches, she though she could reward them with some REAL fun.

The black trunk, heavy as it was was easily carried over to her, and set next to her feet. She opened it, fumbling around with it for a second, before shutting it again. "What's in the box?" The two asked curiously. Fu just smirked evilly, and told Nami to make her a triple shot of Scotch on the rocks, before she demonstrated.

She agreed, and came back swiftly. Whatever it was, it must be great, because of the smirk and dark chuckle that accompanied the entrance of said trunk. Fu gulped down the harsh, dry liquid. And lit a cigarette, letting it hang from her lips as she pulled out the contraption from the trunk.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"You're not serious are you Fu?!" The woman across from her shrieked. Fu just cackled, waving her off. She loaded the gun, and cocked it. Taking aim at the most unsuspecting person: Zoro. The reason? Well shit...it would be most hilarious that way. Watching him get ticked off by little things was fun, but this? This was going to hurt, a lot.

She took aim as she puffed her cancer stick, smirking. 3...2...1. Bang! Bang! Bang! Paint all over. She rolled with laughter almost losing her balance entirely, from laughing to hard at the look on his face. His fury, in her eyes was nothing short of hilarious.

Everything went silent. No one moved. Fu just stood there smoking, with a grin, a hand on her hip, and a gun in the other. "Here!" She shouted throwing the weapon at Luffy. Whose face lit up entirely. 'This was going to be a long night.' Nami concluded.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. Christmas is around the corner, and since it's that time of the year, I won't be able to upload multiple chapters a day. But I will try. Thanks for reading.**

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**aqua-empress: thank you! And I hope you have fun while on holiday!**

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**R/R please.**

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

The paint ball war continued on through the night. The boys spent most of their time eating behind make ship barricades of bushes, rocks, a turned over table. Fu laughed similar to how Kid would if he was present. Nami just sighed gulping down martini After martini.

"Really Fu? Did you really think it was a wise idea to give them those kinds of toys to played with?" She frowned, obviously not at all happy. She just waved the woman off taking a bite of a stuffed mushroom. "They seem to be having fun, That's why. Plus, it's not like they're bothering us. It's seems they forgot who started the war." She chucked darkly.

"Whatever you say, Fu. Hey why'd you disappear?" She asked out of boredom and curiosity. "Watch the sunset with Ace." Was all she said. "Fu, You're confusing." It was Fu's turn to frown now. "Why do you say that? How am I confusing?" She shook her head, and pointed between the two older men, shirtless and covered in multitudes of paint.

"Hmm? I told you already, I don't want anything serious. I've already got too much on my plate as it is. Oh and in advance, I'll probably be coming for a visit within the next few months. Just thought I should let ya know." "Don't change the subject." Fu twirled a strand of hair as round a finger, "I have no idea what You're talking about." She smiled innocently.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The group left mid morning, to go back home. With all the extremely hungover people, and lack of sleep it was probably going to take twice as long to drive back. But since Nami wasn't stupid enough to get crazy like the boys did, she took charge of their leave.

After seeing them off, Fu decided to spend the rest of day, locked up in her room, smoking bud and taking naps. She didn't want to even think of going to work that night.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The b breaking was packed again; more than usual. Meaning Fu actually had to work hard, not that she minded. Her two helpers were as cheerful as usual, minus having to stop someone from getting to violent for some reason or another.

One loud, haughty laugh brought her out of her happy daze, as her eyes scanned the room to see who it was. She let out a sigh recognizing the red haired man who entered the establishment, with a blonde in tow. She wiped off the bar, to clear two seats for them.

"Haven't been picking up my calls, why not you little bitch?" He spat at the woman, as she grabbed him and Killer a round of gin and tonic. "I have no obligation to talk to you, Kid. What do you want?" She frowned back at him, trying not to start an argument.

Downing his drink in one swift swig, he smirked at her, "Heard ya got a little squeeze, on the side. That's the fuck why. You know that won't last long. " he sneered ordering another drink.

Killer didn't say a word, he just shook his head, and finished his drink.

"Whatever. What's it to you anyway, who I sleep with? OUR relationship was nothing but. So stop fucking talking to me like you actually give a shit.!" She growled slamming down their second round.

"Hey you alright?" A silky voice asked, getting closer to the bar. "Hey love." She replied coldly to him, making him frown. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me, did you need something? Because, if not, I'm kind of busy right now." Fu replied pointing at the two men sipping on gin. "Just whiskey on the rocks, and two dark beers." He finally stated, pulling up a seat.

As she brought up the order, Kid made the decision it would be funny to puss her off further. "You never cease to amuse me. A fucking little slice like you? Tch...you must have become real fucking soft, if you actually let people get close to you." Fu was getting really, really mad, but as much as she wanted to she didn't comment back. Gritting her teeth she placed the drinks on the tray.

The fact they she didn't even bother to retaliate was starting to piss him off as well. He found amusement out of their arguments. He turned to Marco just as he was about to leave, and murmured something to him. Fu couldn't hear what he said, but Whatever it was put a maniacal smirk on his face.

"Fu, don't even bother. He only wants to piss you off. Just leave him fucking be." Killer finally stated, setting his half empty glass down. "Shut the hell up Killer. Fu, you know damn fucking well that I am your 'guardian' out here. If you really think you can start acting on your own, You're fucking wrong. Tell him, everything. Do you still think they'll be by your side? They'll realize how much of a stupid cunt you can really be."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Something in her brain snapped. The empty bottle she had just picked up went flying towards him, smashing on the table. Glass everywhere. The laugh that left his throat only added fuel to the fire. The noise in the bar settled down and was almost flat lining as half the place turned to look at the woman shaking as she walked towards the red head in front of her.

"Look here you second rate piece of shit, you can kiss my ass. I will choose to do Whatever I want to do, YOU are not the one pulling the strings around here. Do you want me to remind you how much of a cunt I really can be? It's like you don't know me at all-" a hand was placed over her mouth, and dragged her back.

"Get the fuck off of me. Now." She hissed elbowing the person in the solar plexus. The person coughed, before finally letting her go. "Oh, it's you. What the fuck do you want? This is none of your business." the person in front of her frowned, face curling in anger. "Why are you acting crazy? What the fuck is wrong with you? This may be your bar, but threatening people with your personal problems isn't going to solve anything."

a smirk played on the corner of her lips, her eyes shadowed by her long hair. As she stretches her neck back up, her eyes were closed and she had a rather wicked grin on her.

"This isn't really my bar." She mumbled before chuckling darkly, turning towards Killer. "Should I tell him?" She asked in a venomous tone. "Don't fucking ask me, I'll help you but I'm not going to decide for you, don't ask stupid questions."

"Thanks." Fu replied sarcastically "Fine, do you want to know why things are the way they are- they way I am. Between that pissant bastard in the fur coat...Why I don't talk about myself? I'll tell you, but when I'm done I probably won't be seeing you as much." Ace let the woman go hesitantly. "Okay." She nodded, turning sharply on her heel and back to her usual place.

"I'm going, so close up for me. Killer You're coming with me, it's important." The freckled man agreed with a sigh, seeing how it was getting close to closing time he didn't object.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu talked on the phone to a rather angry Law, saying just because he wasn't sleeping doesn't mean it's Okay to bother him at 2 in the morning. But nevertheless, he agreed to let her come over.

The drive was long, and Killer was not looking forward to seeing that man. It wasn't to say he hated him, loathed would be a better word. She drove up the monotonously long drive way, and parked in front of the house. Solace and seclusion may have been one of Laws most annoying traits, at least in her mind.

Going about how she usually entered the home, she lit a cigarette and flopped down on the sofa in the living room. Killer didn't bother sitting down, getting comfortable in her brothers home was not something he was at all fond of doing.

They were eventually greeted with a Pajama clad man, who wore a scowl on his face, accompanied by darker than normal, bags of insomnia, under his eyes.

"I'm quitting." She stated curtly continuing to smoke, not turning around to look at him. "And why is that?" She cleared her throat, before continuing. "I need a reason? C'mon now, you know I'm not stupid enough to quit, unless I was going to stop." He started rubbing his temples in hopes of the annoyance not affecting his thought "Fine. But if anything fucking happens, you are to come here right away!" He was shouting now, "I will not speak with you again if I find you are pregnant with the spawn of fucking detestable insect." He spat back at her, seeing the indifference on her face.

"I thought you'd be happy to kill it yourself." She played with a smirk; it seemed to piss him off more, and yes, now he definitely had a migraine. "You know what I mean."

Fu stifled a chuckle, as she crushed her cigarette out. "And if it's not Kids? Then what?" She smiled. He wanted to vomit, and that was saying something, since the sight of a mangled body didn't bother him. He could bask in the wake of anything of a gorey nature, but that? Fuck no. He would curse the day that happened.

"The same rules apply. Now," he cleared his throat, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mister Killer?" The blonde scoffed rolling his eyes, "What do you think? I'm watching out for this one. Somebody's gotta fucking do it, since you can't." The two men glared at each other with daggers. Fu sighed getting off the couch, "I'm leaving town in a few days, Law, make sure everything at my work is up to par while I'm gone."

"No. Why are you leaving?" He asked coldly. "Visit a lady friend. She invited me to come visit her, and After I take care of a few things here, I'll be leaving for awhile. Don't worry, I'll be safe. I won't run away for too long." She smiled sweetly, and he just ignored her with a look of disgust on his face.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Upon arriving back to her home, she pulled up, turned off the car and sat in a dead silence for awhile. Thinking.

"I hope you haven gotten too soft. Otherwise, I'll have to end up conditioning you. Even if I don't want to." She smiled turning to him, "I don't doubt that. You just may have to, I'm not the... girl I was when we first met. Although sometimes, I'd really like to be. I may have freedom, but at the end of the day I'm still a puppet."

"You know at one point I actually think he did-" Killer began to say, in a crappy attempt to console her. "Don't even try that, He's just trying to get you to bring me 'home'. It was a waste of my time, and therefore useless to bother dwelling on. He may be a man of wealth and means, but deep down inside He's a a child that never grew up. But I do admire the fact he showed me how to find amusement in even the most fucked up of situations."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

They climbed out of her car and into her house, walking back towards the deck. "I'm gonna need a drink first this. Shit." She hinted, getting an exasperated sigh from behind her. "Cognac. With ice." She called out to him.

Not too long After they heard three cars pull into the driveway, signaling it was time to stop being chicken shit and just spit it out.

She hated recalling the bittersweet memories. Fu never cried about it, they just made her irritated and pissed, more than anything.

"Hey guys, sit down. And Kid? you better not interrupt me. I hate repeating myself. Got it?" She growled. He threw her a smirk filled with amusement. "You sound like your shitty brother." He grinned at her. "Whatever."

Ace gathered more glasses filled with ice. If Fu had decided to bring out special reserve Cognac than it must be something, of not a pleasant nature.

The glasses filled, and gulps taken, by the woman, ordering another triple.

"Okay, so where should I begin?" She asked no one in particular, staring off into the milky way in a reminiscent daze.

"I think I was sixteen when my world went to complete shit. "

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	14. Chapter 14

_Fu: Sixteen years of age ~_

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_"You spit fuck." A young Fu snarled at a group of people around her age, as she spat out a string of blood, mixed with saliva._

_The sun was slowly getting lower in the sky, the shadows dropping and becoming eerily darker in nature, with each passing minute. _

_The deal she was supposed to be striking, went horribly wrong. It was supposed to be easy, but without the proper knowledge, she had been fucked over. "Hey, you stupid cunt. You don't think I won't beat the shit out of you, just 'cause You're a woman?" A black haired boy around, eighteen or nineteen, smiled as he was handed a metal pipe one of his lackeys found near a dumpster. _

_Fu let out a maniacal laugh as she slid up the wall, to get back her footing. "What, I'm just doing my job. You owe us money, I'm simply here to collect. I had no intention of doing this violently." She spat back, only soon to be kicked in the ribs. "Ganging up on anyone, man or woman, is a piss poor way to make a point. It shows you have no real power, on your own. And that metal pipe, mocks me. Do you not think you can kick my ass without the help of that? Please... You must really suck at your job then. Nothin' but some punk ass, poser, group of children." _

_The boy in front of her had just heard about enough of her incessant babbling. A swift punch to the face sent him flying back into the brick wall behind him, smacking his head against it- hard. She ran up and quickly started stomping on his chest- kicking his ribs, kidneys, and stomach; forcing him to cough up as much blood as she had, hopefully more._

_But as fast as it all happened, it stopped. She was completely outnumbered, and even if they were weak on their own, she didn't stand a chance between people who cheat when they pick a fight. _

_Two younger men helped the unconscious boy over their shoulders, dragging him slightly. She was kicked, punched, and thrown against a dumpster and a few crates. Just as she started spitting up more blood do catch her breath, she was hit in the side of the head with a foot; knocking her unconscious._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_It had to have been at least three, maybe four hours, before she somewhat regained consciousness. Her vision was still a little fuzzy, dried splatters and droplets of blood on the ground, on the wall, on her. She groaned at the fact she got knocked out by a bunch of weak cheaters, not the fact she was knocked unconscious, broken, blood, and bruised. Her head throbbed the harder she tried to think._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_She could remember her name, birthday, place of not-so-permanent residence. "Okay, cool, I can at least remember shit." She winced slightly as she slid up a wall, helping herself stand. _

_She could only imagine how much she looked like hell. The only real problem was having to avoid officers of the law. But with the sun long gone, and its leftover rays barely peeking over the horizon, she drug her limp, sore body against the wall. Street lamps, and shop lights, blinding her slightly as they came into vision. _

_Being in a ritzy part of the town only looked more suspicious, on her part. If an officer saw her they'd probably take her in for questioning, because she probably looked like the victim of a violent gang raping, or accused of robbing someone._

_She slumped forward as her legs tried to give out from under her. Too late to catch herself, she waited for the cold hard concrete to hit her face, but, it never came._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_She blinked when she realized she hadn't hit the cold, hard surface of the sidewalk. Instead she had accidentally fallen onto the shoulder of a tall man. He had short blonde hair, groomed. A pink button down dress shirt, and orange silk tie. Ivory white suit, pointed, and polished obsidian leather dress shoes. _

_His hands were tucked deep in his pockets, as he looked down at the monstrosity, of a woman, that had ruined a really expensive suit. His face was expressionless for moment as he looked down at the half conscious woman leaning on his person. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_She couldn't really make out his face, but a small smirk played on his lips. 'What was that look...pity..amusement?' She thought to herself...the slow coming darkness of unconsciousness approaching again. Whatever the look was, she didn't appreciate it, one fucking bit -the darkness fully consumed her once again._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_She could hear, voices...they were quiet. Maybe she was dead. She smiled to herself weakly. If it was time, it was time. No fighting it, but it still would have pleased her to get a little more use and amusement out of her body. She tried drifting further back into the dark, calmness of her mind. Her only sanctuary. _

_The faint voices seemed to grow louder, as if they were coming to her. Trying to wake her. Truthfully, she didn't watch to wake up. She didn't necessarily want to die, but if she was alive, the last thing she wanted was to be bothered by a bunch of blinding lights, and doctors poking and prodding at her._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Feeling the light touch of a hand on her shoulder, she stirred slightly. Maybe she was lucid dreaming, yeah that was it. Like who would willingly carry a broken, bloody, person into their possession. It didn't matter if she was a woman, the last thing most people want to do is have some random persons blood, and life on their hands._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_A cold sting of anesthetic, then alcohol, got her eyes to shoot open, in shock. Her vision blurrier than before, her body, just as weak, she tried to say something. Nothing of words, a dry throated croak, and a moan, was all she was capable of._

_Vision clearing, slowly, she noticed the man, who, was previously dressed in the ivory suit, that she had been so nice to ruin with half dried blood, was sitting next to her. It was his hand that was on her shoulder, keeping her down. A figure that looked like a doctor, tending to her beaten figure. 'Who the hell makes house calls these days anyway?' But that was the left of her worries. Now she was most likely indebted to a man, she knew nothing about, nor had previously anything to do with._

_One thing she detested greatly, was, owing people. Now, she owed this man, and she was in no position to strike a bargain. At his mercy, she'd more than likely have time comply with Whatever he wanted in return for his, 'Good Samaritan', act. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_After her body had been patched up, the two figures left the room to talk. She had been given a shot of anesthesia for the pain and stitches. It made it easy, and hard to move her body accordingly, but she mustered enough strength to at least sit up. Realizing she was on a bed, she melted onto the cushioned headboard. _

_The room was grandiose, paintings, expensive furniture, large windows. The curtains had been opened, revealing the city below, and from the looks of it she must have been at least forty or fifty floors above the ground, in what appeared to be a private penthouse suite._

_Luckily she still had her cigarettes in her pocket, the box was crushed, and really fucked up, a few broken cigarettes, but most were intact. A little bloody, but still intact, nonetheless- a little extra iron never hurt right? It was most likely her own blood anyway. _

_The lighter still in the pack, she used all her strength to bring the stogie to her lips, and light it. It took almost all of her energy to just hold the cigarette between her fingers. Whatever anesthesia, she had received, it was a dammed good one._

_She continued to watch the lights of the city below, twinkle and sometimes change colour. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_The girl was so out of it, she hadn't noticed he came back into the room, and was leaning on it's door frame, observing her. Watching her lazily puff the cancerous smoke. He grinned wild as he stood there, watching. _

_"I can feel your eyes on me. I'm hardly anything to look at, so stop staring." She said just above a whisper, trying not to let her voice sound worse than it already did. _

_The grinning man took long, slow strides, over to the bed, where she was placed. "I beg to differ, my sweet~" he cooed innocently 'Oh great, I'm stuck with a creepy fucking weirdo, who tries to hit on beat up women.' _

_He chuckled, as if he could hear her thoughts. "The fuck you want? You should have just left me. I was fine, all I needed was sleep. I don't like owing people. So cough it up, what do want from me in return for your self-righteous act?" She managed to choke out all at once, turning her head lazily, to look at her, 'saviour'. _

_"Now now, it's not the time for that...why don't you begin with telling me your name, sweetheart~" he cooed once more. She scoffed, "Like hell..." she started to say, but she grit her teeth in remembrance that she at least owed him that much. "You're a spunky little one, aren't you? Well I could tell you my name first...if that'll help drop down the wall You're trying to put up around yourself." She stared at him blankly, and doped up as he spoke. _

_"Tch.. I could care less about your name, buddy. You can call me, Yue. " she stated cool, looking even more disinterested. The look of amusement never left his lips, in fact it grew. "I see, well it's a pleasure, my sweet, Yue~" he paused, as if trying to find the right words to manipulate her into talking. "Tell me, what's a sweet little thing, like you, doing bloody in the alleyway of my establishment, eh?" _

_'Thing?! Since when the fuck did she turn into an object?' Shit. Now she was a loss for words, it's not like she could actually tell him, the real reason behind it. He would probably turn her in. _

_"Someone stole something from...me. I was just getting it back. But things turned sour. That's all." For the first time in the time she saw him, he frowned. His face becoming unreadable, and stoic. "I hate being lied to, kitten." He stated coldly, furrowing his brow._

_'Kitten? Who the fuck does this guy think he is?' She thought, with a scowl. Whatever opiates she had been numbed with, they were slowly wearing off, making her angrier, as they did. "I am not under any obligation, to state my personal business to you. You could be a cop for all I know."_

_Her answer, piqued his interests. He was in no way, a cop. He thought they were deplorable people, who fought for justice, in a an, unjustifiable, 'justice system', where people only work for personal fulfillment or gain. Not that he was any better, but at least he was honest about it._

_"If I were a cop, you wouldn't be here. You'd be in a public hospital, being poked and prodded at by fucking police and doctors alike. Now tell me, why were you in my alleyway?" He question was curt, cold, and demanding. He left no room for her to argue._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_He was right, she had to give him that, at least. But who exactly was he? Any normal person would just call the cops, or maybe he had some sort of pull, that could even supersede the law. "Who are you?" Yue asked impatiently. He smirked wildly again, "Oh~ now the little kitten wants to know who I am... I see. Well...you, my dear can call me, Mister Doflamingo~" her purred into her ear, before letting out another loud, obnoxious laugh._

_When the fuck did he manage to get so close? However he did it, it was freaky. And she wanted nothing to do with this man. She hoped, when all was said and done, she'd never have to see him again. _

_She would soon be sadly mistaken._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_The present~_

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_The two men looked at her seriously, as she paused waiting for another drink. She must have been extremely bitter at reminiscing about this, because the bottle was mostly drunk, by her, and she wasn't even the slightest bit tipsy._

_She excused herself to take a, much needed piss, as Killer made her another drink. Kid, was wearing a haughty smirk as he watched the two men, lost in their thoughts about something. He felt slightly victorious, at their subtle reactions. _

_Fu was 'HIS woman', and Kid most certainly didnt take to kindly to 'sharing'. _

_She returned shortly, cigarette hanging from her lips, and reached for her drink. She gulped half of the glasses contents down, and took a few drags before clearing her throat, to start talking again._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_


	15. Chapter 15

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**Going snowboarding, so my updates will be less consistent until after holiday. **

**There may be a few errors in this chapter. I, however, have not slept in about two days, hence probable mistakes. I tried my best to edit them twice over. If I notice anymore mistakes, I will be sure to clear them up.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**R/R.**

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

_Internal bruising. Broken ribs. Mild concussion. Fractured ankle. Broken face. Yue was anything, but amused at this- unlike that weirdo prancing around with a stupid grin. _

_Every few hours he'd come waltzing in with some random broad on his arm, to ask if she's ready to stop lying to him. In the end she always gave him the same cold answer as before. As far as she could see, if she told him the truth, he was going to either use it against her, or use it for his own advantages. _

_A man, whose name she learned was Mister Vergo, would bring her daily meals, but never said as much as a word to her. It didn't really matter, though, she had no intention of wanting to get to know them. Being beaten this bad was usually not something that happened, a few times when she first started out, but not in a really long time. She cursed the fact she could barely walk to even take a piss. _

_Bedridden, and angry, she lit another on of her bloodied cigarettes and sighed, grumbling incoherently, as she stared out the windows. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_A few more days passed, finally able to put a little bit of weigh on her ankle, she traversed throughout the room, to ease the boredom. Hopefully soon she would be able to leave. _

_Yue heard the man enter through the door, just as she had stepped out of her room, to inspect the rest of the place. Staring at him as he went and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, back turned to her. Relaxing on the fluffy couch, he poured himself a glass, pausing before putting it to his lips._

_It made her freeze in her tracks immediately. "Come, sit. I'd really enjoy the company my dear~" she could almost hear that, sadistic smirk forming on his face. With an inaudible sigh she slowly made her way over to him. _

_"What do you want?" She asked sternly, standing next to him, only a chairs' thick arm for a buffer. He chuckled, swirling the wine in his glass. "I want the truth. That's not too much to ask, is it? if I was going to do something... terrible, I would have thrown you against the pavement myself, for ruining my suit." _

_It was true. He most definitely could have if he wanted to, but he didn't, and the fact he hadn't, irked her to no end._

_"What part?" Was all she said, snatching the glass from his hands, and gulping it's contents down. He frowned slightly, shooting her a soft glare. "Look, I already told you, someone took something from me. I was just doing my job. But those pussy, sons of bitches, like to play dirty. Though, it's not like it matters anymore."_

_He stared at her for awhile; she wasn't lying, but she want telling him everything. She sighed pouring herself another glass, not giving a shit if it was hers or not. "What more do you want to know? It's not that I can't tell you, I simply don't want to. Plus, it's not important. Now..." she sipped the wine slowly, this time, "since I feel somewhat indebted to you, I owe you a favor, or at least let me figure out how to pay for the suit." _

_He laughed loudly, at her last statement. Her eye twitched in anger, at his outburst of amusement. "I see... How about you join me. I have a little business I run, if you were any Good at your previous line of work, I'm sure you can handle it. If my assumptions are correct. Once healed I will have Vergo, teach you how to properly defend yourself. I can't have my new favourite kitten harmed~" he purred._

_Yue rolled her eyes, if that was all it would take to pay her dues and be done with it, fine. "I am not one of your floozy, loose, women you bring into my room. Don't call me 'kitten', it's disgusting." He was silent once more. "Fu~"_

_She was already shuffling back to 'her' room, when he mumbled the name. "What?" She questioned, looking over her shoulder. "I'm going to call you, 'Fu'. " 'Good fortune, and happiness?' She shrugged, and kept walking. It was better than, 'kitten'._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Present~_

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_"That was six years ago. Now that I think about it. I had a terrible attitude, and outlook on life. I wanted to make fast cash, without selling my body, directly anyway. So I ended up becoming mates with a group of underground rookies. I got better at my job, and I kind of drifted around for awhile. I only stayed if the price was right. Or the high, depending. Let's just say I was a fucked up little shit back then, when it all started." She cleared her throat and puffed on her umpteenth cigarette. "Should I keep going? It just gets more fucked up as I go on."_

_Kid, smirked. Killer, shrugged. The two friends nodded, taking sips from their glasses. She sighed, and started thinking again. She most definitely didn't want to say everything, it would get irritating and boring. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Flashback: Six months later~_

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_"Thank you, Mister Vergo. I will keep practicing. See you." A young Fu mumbled as she lay in the grass, sweaty, tired, sore, and most of all, famished. Being dragged to a mansion near the oceanside wasn't, such a a bad thing. She had kind of wished not agreeing into staying, but money was her weak point, and he paid, lots of it. _

_She spotted a young maid, walking down the path of the garden, and called her over. She ordered the woman to find her a steak and a glass of port. She quickly obliged and left._

_"My dear~…why are you laying in the dirt?" An all too familiar voice called inching closer towards her. On a rare occasion, such as this, she was in such a Good mood, she'd even be nice to her boss. That is until she noticed a plethora of arm candy, trailing behind him. Scowling in disgust she got up, and pick up her smokes. "Wouldn't you like to know? _

_He laughed loudly in amusement, like always. "Leave me alone, sir. I was having a great afternoon until you and your...Whatever it is you call those bimbos, cars by and blocked the view." she laid on her elbows, head tilted upwards,basking in the sun, with her eyes closed and this strings of smoke evacuating her nostrils. _

_He was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by the whining of his, not so lovely, company. They drug him away, over to where the pool was. Finally leaving her in peace to wait for her meal._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Three years had since passed by, and Fu actually started to get along much more, with her mentor, Mister Vergo. The fact that he demanded the utmost respect, only came to make her admire him, for being so patient with her, and her foul mouth. She even started to like her boss, sure he may have been a, childish womanizer, she had a mutual respect for his cynicism, confidence, and care free attitude. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Fu had gotten a bit taller, her once short black hair was long and lingered above her waist. The almost no existent baby fat from before, nearly gone, and toned into muscle. The usual scowl she wore on her face, was replaced with an amused smirk, and sometimes a rare genuine smile would grace her. _

_Her growing into a young woman did not go unnoticed. Even on the job she could turn heads, it was a Good advantage sometimes, and not only for men. The people she worked with over the years noticed, as well as her boss._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_It was a quiet afternoon, there was no work, only play. For the first time in, ever actually, she decided to take up Doffy's invitation to accompany him to the pool, and relax together. The plethora of woman that were usually around were absent that day, only adding to her happiness. _

_A maid in a short uniform, brought them a few glasses, plate of limes, salt, and lastly, a bottle of tequila. Doff ushered her over to the daybed under a canopy. "Are you celebrating something?" She asked, downing a shot, and biting the lime. "Yes~…you've become quite the young woman, my dear. Of course it is a time to celebrate." _

_She rolled her eyes, 'So much for a perfect afternoon, and not being hit on.' "I see...well Thanks anyway, but... I don't really celebrate things." Her face flushed a little. Even with her sun kissed complexion, he took notice of it, smirking slyly. "There's no need to be shy about it~" he purred, pulling her close to him. _

_Lately things between the two started turning down a slightly...intimate path. For reasons she was still trying to figure out, she didn't put up much resistance, like she would have before._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Even amidst the late afternoon sun, she didn't refuse the wandering hands, the soft tingly possessive kisses placed along her neck, and collarbone. The rounds of shots made it even harder to resist. She would moan quietly when he would bite on her flesh, coaxing her for more, being the masochist she is._

_The simple fact remained. She didn't really care much about the possibility of losing her virginity to him, or anyone, really- it was probably bound to happen at some point. But the thing that really irked her were the weird feelings she felt, when he would pull her into his room in the middle of the night for 'company'. Most of it had been nothing above immature foreplay, but even so, she found herself wanting more with each passing encounter._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Whether it was something emotional, or possibly some physical type of desire, she couldn't figure it out. It's not like she could ask Mister Vergo, for emotional advice. _

_"Maybe I'm just going insane, or stupid...shit..." Fu groaned, sitting up in bed. The early noon light pierced her eyes, as the rates peeked through the curtains. Truth be told, this was one of the few mornings she didn't want to leave 'her room'. Her mentor was out taking care of business, which left her to have to deal with Doffy's childish games._

_After her morning rituals, and a calming breakfast that she had brought to her room, she decided to go find his office. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_He sat in a chair with it's back turned towards door. He heard her come in, and close the door behind her, but never said a thing, as he fumbled around through drawers for a stack of papers._

_"Do I really have to do this?" She asked, slowly approaching the man behind the heavy wooden desk. "Yes, come. Sign these papers for me." He stated sharply, sliding them across the table. "What are they for? Do I need to read them?" She asked again. "Yes; it's reassurance. That's all. Just sign them so we can get on with the day." His tone was colder, and the wide smirk he usually had plastered on his face, was only a slight one._

_He watched her sign the various he had marked, with self satisfaction. "There. Finished. I used my real name, if That's alright. Now what's the reassurance for?" He grinned as he took the documents back and filed them away. "Just a...formal contact, between us. I wanted it in writing~" he purred, with his usual smirk._

_She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Can I go now?" She replied in a Frank tone. "No, you may not. My dear Fu~...come, come don't be shy." He motioned for her to walk around to his side of the desk. "Why? Don't you have women for your more...personal desires? Because if you don't mind I'd rather-" he cut off her sentence, yanking her into his lap. "Ah~ that may be, but you are special my dear..." _

_'Tch... the bastard wants something.' He started nuzzling the girls neck, planting the usual possessive kisses, bites, and marks on her skin. Fu shivered at his gentler than normal touch. Her face started growing hot, as she felt his hands tugging at the hem of her shirt. She tried fighting back Whatever urges her body was starting have, but it failed, as he bit onto the softest spot along her neckline. _

_With a shrill yelp, she ripped herself out from his grasp. "What do you think You're doing? I'm not, one of those goddamned hookers you have working around here. What the fuck do you want with me?" He frowned, as he rested his head on his fist, leaning with his elbow on the desk. "I never said you were. But you didn't seem to resistant the other times either. Why?"_

_.Fu thought for awhile, that was the million dollar question. He WAS right. As the years had gone by, she was less aggressive in her attempts of not being seduced. Her face flushed as she tried to think about it. A mixture of confusion, anger, and something else she couldn't quite place. Shit. "Leave me the hell alone." Fu mumbled, Turing and heading back out the door, slamming it shut._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_


	16. Chapter 16

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**aqua-empress: ah~ thank you. And that, will be revealed in later flashbacks. I may have touched upon it a little within the last chapter or two, but nothing will be made clear, at least not for now. **

**Haha, I had that problem too, but I'm still terrible at it lol. **

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

_Fu wanted to be as far away from, this house, and that man, as she could be. Walking into her room, she quietly shut the doors and locked them. Grabbing a small bag, she great d a few personal items (cigarettes, lighters, wallet, phone, a flask of her first attempt at making rum._

_A long walk, some booze, and a sunset, would help clear her mind. She snuck off the initial estate, into a grove of rocks, and trees. _

_It was awhile back when she had found the spot. Overlooking the ocean off a cliff, where the only sound was the wind and the crashing of waves bellow her. _

_If there was thing that made life easier was to find a place of solace for yourself, once in awhile, and not just in your mind. That was one thing she learned from her brother, even though he was more of the extremist, when it came to solitude._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_The warmth of the rum burned her throat, harshly. It had only aged three and a half years, and it sure as hell tasted like it. It was mid-shelf worthy are best. She scowled lighting herself a smoke, to chase down the burn. _

_The sun was setting, the full moon was glowing bright, even in the wake of the sun's rays. Stars were popping out slowly. She smiled at the beautiful picture of nature before her._

_As she laid back into the grass, smoke flowing from her nostrils, she heard a crunch. Not like a feral animal in the forest, but more like a human foot. She heard the rustle of palm leaves, and shrubbery get closer and louder._

_'Great...just what I need! This day was ALMOST perfect. Tch.' "What do you want Joker?" She scowled in disgust, not taking her eyes of the sunset. "Joker? Why the fuck would he crawl out of a bush?" The voice spat back._

_She quickly sat up, and turned around, to see who she was actually addressing. "Who the fuck are you? This is my spot, I found it first, so piss off." The man smirked evilly, before throwing his head back in a haughty laughter. _

_"You're kind of hot, even though You're nothin' but a mouthy little cunt, eh?" She flipped him off as she stood up. "I said piss off. I don't want to miss the sunset. This is also private property. Get bent, shit lips." _

_The man behind her grit his teeth, and clenched his fists. How dare someone talk to him like that? A woman, much less, if she thinks she can get away with pissing him off, she was dead fucking wrong. _

_"You fucking bitch, do you know who I am?" Okay he was angry, very, very... angry. She smiled sweetly as she took a gulp from the silver flask in her hand. "Nope! Don't give two shits to know either. Well the sun has set, so I'll be going. Later~" she cooed, walking past him, not even bothering to acknowledge him as she did._

_He was left standing there, bottle of rum in his hand, and a deeply distorted look of anger and disgust, playing at his lips. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_'Stupid fuck, who just wanders onto someone's personal estate. It's pretty secluded from the city, so its not like he would go out of his way to go there. What the hell...now I'm defending that condescending, jerk offs' house. Yeah, I'm totally losing it.' The thoughts rumbled in her mind. _

_She was glad she didn't get too good of a look at the man, hopefully, not having to see him again. What kind of 'egotistical prick', wears a fur coat to the ocean. Fucking weirdo. She shook her head, erasing the thoughts from her mind. _

_The day she had planned for be perfect, was anything but. She'd rather be working on some stupid mission for Joker; at least that had a ninety percent chance of who the clear victor would be._

_She rubbed her temples in annoyance at her oncoming migraine. It was now, that, she finally realized how much stress her brother must constantly be under if he does the same thing so often. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_The next morning she awoke to a fair amount of blinding sun rays, spilled across the silk sheets. She tried sitting uo, but her body felt...heavy. 'What the fu- ' he eyes widened at the sight under the sheets. _

_There was a man; tall, tanned, muscular. Repulsively blonde, and lightly snoring, with arms gripped firmly around her torso. _

_'Just because this is his house, doesn't he at least have the decency, NOT, to crawl into my bed, basically naked? Ugh...men!' She flopped back onto the bed, with a deep frown. She couldn't even reach her morning cigarette. _

_The figure attached to her began to stir, and awaken. He grumbled softly, rubbing sleep from his eyes, putting his gaudy sunglasses back on his face. _

_"Why the hell are you in my bed, Doflamingo.?!" She shouted lividly, with a steely glare. "Would you believe me if I said I missed you?~…you didn't even come to eat your damn dinner last night, my dear." She continued to stare blankly at him. _

_"So? I'll eat if i want to. But you still don't have a legitimate reason to be here. Leave dammit." She sneered covering her naked torso with a fluffy pillow. He licked his lips, staring back at her. "Fine~…but my dear kitten, you will meet me in my office after lunch. It's important." She would have ignored the request, because usually he was just trying to solicit sex from her. But for the first time in awhile, she could tell her was being serious. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Fu had arrived early, out of boredom and curiosity. Maybe if she was lucky, she'd be able to see Mister Vergo, for a sparring session, but that was probably not gonna happen. _

_A skimpy, big breasted maid, made the two each a glass of wine. She scowled in Fu's direct, before taking her leave. She flipped the big titted girl off, and sipped her wine. Whatever those girls problem's were, with her, was completely one-sided. She couldn't hate them, because she never loved them to begin with. She most definitely didn't like sluts, that she was sure of._

_◈※※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_She didn't feel like arguing today. So when Doffy asked her to sit on his lap, she dully obliged. He was comfortable, and always seemed to smell nice. She had to give at least give him that much. She leaned back taking a sip of the sweet red liquid. Doffy was playing with a strand of her hair between his finger tips._

_It was times like these, that confused her the most. He could be crude, and annoying one minute, then the next? He was treating her like the first flower of spring, to bloom._

_But given his manipulating personality, she could guess that he was only playing a game with her. Fu didn't want to stomach the idea, of getting played, emotionally. If anyone deserved to be played, it was him._

_Maybe...if she tried playing his sick game, whatever it was. In all honestly, she was more bored than anything, hence, it being time to have some fun._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_She walked back over to her previous seat After pouring herself another glass. Only this time she stood about a foot away- between his legs. "What is it kitten~?" He purred softly, pulling her back into him. She buried her face into the collar of his dress shirt, hiding her slight smile. _

_She set the glass on the desk, gently, as her other free hand lightly felt the contours of his torso. Her touch, to him, felt like droplets of hot wax. Leaving a trail behind, and lingering, just barely. _

_She used her tongue, licking up from the edge of his shoulder blade to the soft part of his earlobe- nibbling on it. She was hoping for a reaction, Yes, but the one she got wasn't calculated into her half-assed plan._

_He pulled a tight grip on her waist, as he pushed off Whatever he had on his desk, onto the floor. Slamming her now bare back against it's hard wood surface. Her skirt, and panties, were all that was left of her feigning innocence. _

_Fighting back the urge to let out any type of sound he may have found pleasurable, she just panted hard as his hungry nips and kisses made their way down her torso, to her breasts. She arched her back, and curled her toes as her left nipple, entered his hot mouth. The other being lightly tugged on with his free hand. He had her trapped, and she was at his mercy once again. _

_With one swift move, she felt the rest of the cloth on her body, being tugged at and eventually torn off. Now that she was completely naked in front of him, he took a slow half step back to observe the woman. _

_That same egotistical smirk played wildly on his facial expression. He looked pretty dammed satisfied with himself. At least from what she could tell. Fucking condescending perv. She tried moving, off the table, but he held her in place. "Now there will be none of that~…you are still on the clock." Doffy's stated with a grin. She frowned rolling her eyes. "But~ when all is said and done, I will be finishing what you started later tonight." He winked at her, playfully. _

_'Hmph. Sometimes i wonder why, I even like this cocky ass, bastard? Wait wh-...shit.' she thought to herself, ignoring the face she was naked on a wooden table in her bosses office. She loved being naked, but this wasn't the right place or time._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Sliding off the wood, she began to look around for her clothes. She found her shirt, but her skirt was torn, and her panties were in no better shape. She grumbled, yelling at him to give her something to wear. _

_As she was in the middle of ranting, the door flung open wide. Since the room was dimly lit, by the sun and a single lamp, Fu couldn't make out the figure. Completely forgetting the face she was, buck-ass naked. She shrugged as she continued looking around for her clothes. She picked up her bra, which just so happened to be near that man's feet. _

_She looked up at him and froze. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she screamed bloody murder at the man before her. He face turned red as his hair. "Stupid fucking woman, put some goddamned clothes on!" _

_Fu laughed in amusement, she may have been naked, but he was the one with the heated red face, staring in embarrassment. "Don't act like you've never seen a naked woman before, sweetheart~" she purred in a sickly sweet manner._

_Doffy's chuckle loudly with that same grin, "So nice of you to join us, boys. Now, if you'll excuse my lovely naked woman here, we can get on with business." He threw her his pink dress shirt over to her, for covering. She would have thanked him for his gesture of 'kindness', but that would only inflate his ego further. But she wasn't going to object over him being shirtless._

_'Fuck. Whatever it is, I got it bad. Hopefully I'm just getting sick. Stupid Doffy...'_

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_"Sir, what the hell is going on here? Why is that dickwad here?" She demanded, slamming her glass of wine down in one fluid motion. "You know him kitten~?" Joker asked with amusement in his voice. "No." She scoffed, flipping him off. "He just fucking stalked me into the forest yesterday, when I went to watch the sunset."_

_"Shut the hell up you miserable sow, what the fuck are YOU, of all people i never want to see again, doing here? Are you his whore or something?" The red head, literally spat back in her face._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Present~:_

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Fu smiled to herself, as she recalled alkaline the bittersweet memories of her early youth years. For the first time in a very, long time she wanted to cry. Fighting back the glassy eyes, she sucked in a deep breath and lit herself another smoke. "Those were... fun days. To say the least..." she mumbled, stirring her drink and staring off into the wing of the milky way._

_"Hey, love. You doing alright? " Marco finally spoke up, shooting her a concerned look. Smiling back she shook her head. "Don't worry about it though...I want to tell you more. But...it's not pleasant..." _

_Cigarette smoke wafting on the breeze, over the silent table of people. And much to Fu's liking, Kid actually kept his word, and hadn't interrupted her once. Maybe he actually did care...like he used to claim to. Nahum~ I doubt it. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_


	17. Chapter 17

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Whore...? A goddammed whore?! Really? "Do I look like one of those, fake breasted women, this asshole has running around here? Fawning over him, seducing him with half-assed, fake compliments, to get money or Whatever the fuck they want from him? Fuck. You. Red." She shouted, grabbing her own boobs. "These, are one hundred percent real- plus, I'm a virgin, Thank you very much." She stated buttoning up the pink shirt. _

_The red heads eyes widened as he stifled a laugh. He was mocking her. "Yeah sure, you are. Lie, i dont give a fuck. You just keep thinking that, bitch, 'cause I'm pretty sure you were about to get fucked on that desk." he shrugged, taking a rest on a chaise._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_It took a few more minutes of their arguing, before an angry booming voice butt in. _

_"Kitten, come here. Now." Doffy demanded curtly. Holding her breath, she swallowed her pride, and did what she was told. The argument was a pitiful one, and he most certainly did not like to waste time. _

_Doflamingo, explained to them what he had in mind. The proposal was simple; partners. between a face of indifference, hidden behind long blond hair, as Well as two jaw dropped, pissed off ones; he grinned to himself with satisfaction. He simply shrugged at his subordinates protests, and told the two men to leave. Fu excused herself, much to his dismay, in need for a suitable change of clothes._

_He frowned in disappointment, letting her leave his office. Fu smiled as she walked down the hall for her room. She thought that Red haired prick was a jerk, seeing him again, definitely confirmed that. Working with him was going for be a bitch, although the blond seemed much easier, not by much though to get along with._

_Slipping into a new pair of panties, and thin tank top; Fu covered herself in a silken robe, tightening its sash, cuddling into the warmth of her bed sheets. _

_The hours passed, and a light knock came from the opposite side of her rooms' double doors. She groaned, taking a look at the time on her phone screen. Late. Really late. The only maid that seemed to like her, arrived with a tray of dinner. "After dinner, the Young Master requests your presence in his room. Please, hurry and eat, he seems to be in a foul mood." Fu nodded as she gulped down some hot tea, and a little paella. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_His room was dark, no lights were turned on, no sounds were heard. Shutting the door quietly, she trekked across the room, opening the glass doors that led onto the patio. The moon was still full, shining brightly across the oceans' cellophane-like surface. _

_She lit herself a cigarette, leaning on the stone and steel rail, with her elbows supporting her weight. She continued with smoking; her eyes, half lidded, long eyelashes casting dark, sharp shadow of her soft features. The wind and scent of the sea, whipping through her long hair. She envied him. This perfect view._

_Blowing out plumes of thin, murky white smoke, she sighed tilting her head up slightly. "Of course he gets the perfect view of the, sun, moon, and ocean...jerk." chuckling at her thoughts, she sighed again, but this time, with one of her rare, genuine smiles, forming on the corners of her lips._

_As Fu kept staring off, her mind started reeling with questions. About work; about her new 'partners'; her brother, whom she hadn't spoken a word to, in almost five years. Most of all, the childish arrogant dickhead, Doffy. _

_All the while she had slept that day, she had come to a conclusion: lust or...dare she say it, love? It was playing at her subconscious, slowly eating away her. She wasn't the type to accept half assed answers._

_" Hmm...love~" she whispered still smiling to herself. It was one the most foreign emotions to her, sure she 'loved' things, but people, and much less, a single person in particular, was just not her style. It was illogical. (Her brother, was a different story). Doffy was a hard person to read, especially since he was always smiling, or smirking -and when he'd roll in every so often, dressed to the nines, with some random attractive broad, latched onto his arm, it was even harder._

_The one question that stuck out entirely, was the fact, he would still call her, 'his kitten', and not actually treat her like a walking, fuckable piece of meat. It baffled her, regardless of How much she despised it. He could be so...sweet and seemingly considerate, when it was only the two together; but what was he trying to pass it off as? Chess. A slow game, probably- in hopes of getting her to act like one of his floozies, or something else._

_It hurt her head just thinking about it. Almost as much as the fact, he had called her in here , and was nowhere to be seen. "Bastard, better be lucky that i love him, or else I never would have bothered with this retarded shit..."_

_Little did she know, a plearly white grin formed behind her, shining in the moon's rays. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_"My my, kitten! I had no idea you felt that way about me~" an all too familiar voice, chuckled darkly behind her- sending shivers throughout her body._

_Shit. Seriously? How the fuck does he do that?! Fucking creeper. She turned around quickly, scanning the darkness for the man behind the voice._

_He was standing there, clad in a bath towel, grinning obnoxiously, as if he didn't have a single care in the world. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_"What the shit! Don't scare, or eavesdrop on me like that again! "Fu hissed back with malice in every word, and cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment. All she received was a toothy smile, and another boisterous laugh._

_Needless to say it pissed her off to no end, that he found all this ridiculously amusing. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_"Those were my personal thoughts, SIR." Fu deadpanned, with a hard to decipher expression. He chuckled again, slowly moving closer to her. A well manicured hand played with a stray lock of her long obsidian locks. _

_"Awe~ don't be so mean. Do not forget whose room you are in, my dear." He purred, twisting the thick lock around his finger. She rolled her eyes out of annoyance. "Well, I guess I made a mistake in coming here. I do not like people knowing about My personal life."_

_His usual smile turned into a slight frown, the statement she had just made, was like, metal nails on a chalkboard. He had no idea why, but it hurt his pride and ego, hearing her say it in such a malevolent manner._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Present:~_

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Everyone at the table looked completely shocked, Well mostly everyone- Killer being the only exception. Stirring her watered down booze, she smiled to herself at the somewhat fond memory, gripping her glass tightly. "I really, truly loved him. It may sound, er-corny...but that prick was my first love, my first, lay...first for a lot of things, during the past five years..give or take. But That's history." She let out a sigh of indifference, gulping down the last of her drink._

_"Let's see...I worked for him for about four years, before I met Red...er-Kid, here- Killer as well. We never actually got along...well not for awhile. We did a few jobs together. The last one kind of did it for me though..." Fu scowled, as she spoke, looking at the bottom of her empty glass._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Her two housemates looked at her, both with curiosity and confusion in their eyes. "So you gonna tell them?" Kid, who was unbelievably quiet the whole time, finally spoke up._

_Killer, who was pouring another round of drinks, froze on the spot- setting the depleted bottle down. He turned to look her in the eyes. "I don't think that's... the best thing to do. If you're gonna tell them, I wont try to fucking stop you. Although, I will have to let him know you told them. Personally, I don't give a flying fucking shit, but we both have orders." He stated, not breaking their gaze. _

_Fu grabbed her new drink, taking a long sip before she continued to speak. "I know. I'd do the same to either of you, if I had to. Look I...trust them...That's all."_

_Kids' eyes went wide with shock and complete disbelief, at what she had just said. "You're gettin' soft, woman. It's like I don't even fuckin' know you anymore. What happened to that cold hearted cunt, I met in the forest. She was fuckin' smokin'! " kid jeered, smirking at Fu._

_Her eye twitched, her fingers twitched. She wanted nothing more than to jump over the table, and put her retired revolver next to his temple. They were, 'friends' (if you could even call it that). Even if they weren't, doing such a thing, and actually following through with it, would just have repercussions that followed. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Her housemates, were less than happy about the way, Kid talked to, and addressed her. of course they wanted to beat the living shit out of him, but it wasn't their style, nor place. So they just ended up watching, gritting their teeth with hatred._

_Fu looked over at the two, while Kid ranted on. She gave them a heart stopping, rare smile, and mouthed the words, 'don't. Not worth the effort. ' her smile calmed the down a little, but not much._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_"I killed someone." She finally whispered. Kid scowled, and spoke up again "you've killed lots of scum. It's fucking stupid that killing that ugly broad, made you quit. It's such a waste." He shrugged. _

_She LOATHED being interrupted. She turned her face in direction. Her face LOOKED calm, but her eyes, made a person want to rip their own tongue out. "Shut the fuck up, Red. You pissant son of a bitch, you know much I hate being interrupted. Don't you dare do it again. I'll fucking cut you. Don't tempt me, I've had two years, to plan How I want kill you. " she cleared her throat, smiling and continuing on with the story._

_Killer held back a chuckle at the truth in her words. Kid flipped him off in retaliation, but he just shrugged with a small smirk._

_"She was my first 'real' friend. Now she's six feet under. Shitty. Oh Well. Can't change it right?" She gave them a weak half smile._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Ace, and Marco, who had been listening intently throughout the whole story, looked at each other. Worried._

_They had never seen this side of her before. Sure, she got mad. Sure, she had occasional violent tendencies. But she always had a reason._

_The woman before them, that they came to know, was it a lie? This Fu; emotionless, or showed slight emotion, in an uncertain or weak manner. Her tone was indifferent, cold, and completely devoid of emotion. Even her expressions seemed somewhat forced. It's like the fun, care free woman had disappeared_

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Flashback~:_

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_"Dead? Why do you want that, or me to do it? I dont mean to question your decisions, but at least give me a little background on this matter. I don't like being left on the dark. Don't you remember that, that's How I met you?" She smiled._

_He chuckled, gesturing for her to sit on his lap. She subconsciously agreed._

_Ever since the embarrassing incident on his balcony, a few nights ago- he started keeping a tighter leash on her. For reasons, unbeknownst to her, he was still trying to figure out, why himself._

_"She's stolen from me. That's all. Nothing too major, but I don't take too kindly to thieves. Man or woman, it doesn't matter. They're all human when you get down to the bones. So, I simply want her gone." He replied in a serious tone. _

_Fu sighed. It wasn't just 'some girl'. Truth be told they were friends. One of the few of Joker's whores that seemed to like her. Unlike the rest, she was slightly more modest. Bubbly, lovable optimistic attitude. But there was always more than meets the eye._

_"I guess I have no choice. But one more question...please?" Fu asked looking up at him. He smirked, bringing a finger under her chin for better eye contact. His thumb lightly caressed small circles on her cheek. He snickered watching her golden cheeks flush with a pink hue. "Sure...anything for you, my dear~" he cooed playfully._

_'Dammed prick.' She thought before asking her last question. "Why me, and not Killer or Red?" He smirked wider with amusement, at her question. _

_"It's important to see someone you care about, right before you die." he told her simply- the amusement never leaving his face. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly, as she sighed closing her eyes. Which to him, usually meant a bland, 'fine, I'll fuckin' do it.' "Splendid! Have it finished in two days, I will have a copy of her work itinerary ready for you by dinner."_

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_


	18. Chapter 18

**Late update. Sorry.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Slight lemon near the end.**

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

_"Fucking babysitting. That's what this is." A very angry Kid exclaimed as soon as they met up with Fu. She shot him a glare as she finished packing her purse. "Get bent. I don't want you here, just as much as you don't wanna be here." _

_"You idiots gonna sit there or are you coming? I don't have all day." She called slinging her bag over her shoulder, exiting her bedroom. _

_Fu drove her own car, Kid drove himself, and Killer. _

_The place she had to go and find, was none other than one of the go-go bars, Doffy owned. 'Tch. Of course she works dancing in a cage for money.' She kept mumbling indecent profanities to herself as she pulled into the front, parking next, to the sidewalk. _

_Kid and Killer were only supposed for be there in observance, but also go help clean up the aftermath. _

_Fu was dressed gorgeously (thanks to Doffy). Hair pinned neatly in a high bun that sat atop her head, sided bangs and sharp cut bangs _

_that rested on he'd forehead, ending a smidgen above her brows- framing her face elegantly. _

_The patrons thought she looked great. Fu thought otherwise. _

_She made her was through the ocean of a crowd. Looking from cage to cage, hostess to hostess, to find the girl. It took some time, but she eventually found her sitting with a fee customers, pouring drinks._

_Seeing Fu definitely caught her attention. When her client's were deep in conversation, the woman smiled, nodding, and then mouthed a few words to her. Rolling her eyes, Fu made her way over to the bar._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Fu smiled politely, as she made herself comfortable on the low-back-cushiony bar stool. _

_The bar tender slowly sauntered over in her direction. He gave her a playful wink as he stops in front of her. "What would you like, miss?" The surprisingly attractive male asked. 'Shit...Joker even had Good taste in men, when it came to front house employees. "Surprise me. I need two drinks~" Fu cooed pulling her cigarettes out of her bag. _

_'Damn! Can't find my lighter...' _

_"Pretty girls should never light their own cigarettes, you know?" A sweet angelic voice piped up behind her. Fu spun around quickly to greet the person she had come to see. They kissed one another's cheek happily._

_"It's been too long, babe! I'm really Happy you came to see me, I assume that drink is for me?" She squealed with delight, sipping through cold liquid through the tiny straw._

_The two girls chatted for quite some time. Had a few more rounds; with each round, there was less mixer and more liquor. _

_"Rin~ let's do something, I'm bored." Fu whined, focusing on having fun, a little more than the task at hand. A red faced girl snapped her head in Fu's direction. "Fun, huh? Normally I'd offer to get us high...but I wasn't able to get anything before work.. " Rin glowered, sipping her drink. _

_'Ah...I see...That's what she was stealing. Fuck if I would have known that. I wouldn't have done a crap ton with her.' Fu released herself from her thoughts. "Aw~ don't worry baby cakes! I got it covered." Fu beamed; she was most definitely going to use third to her advantage. _

_With swift fingers and fluid movements, Fu slid an arm around the small of Rins back,gripping her waist securely. With a flirtatious smirk, and an eyebrow cocked up in amusement, she lowered her face to Rin's, and kissed her._

_Seducing people, men, or women, was incredibly fun...and easy. Although, this wasn't exactly their first time getting tipsy and making out. It had actually become a pretty regular thing between the two, when they saw each other._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_"Stop staring." Killer chuckled, ,as he watched his friend gawk at the two women locked in a very heated, very lustful, sure-to-turn-on-a-priest, kiss. "Fuck you. You're a man, you can't say that, that isn't fucking hot or doesn't turn you on. Don't fuckin' lie to yourself, Killer. " _

_Killer frown, folding his arms across his chest. "Don't fucking get a hard on, standing this close to me." Killer spat at the red head, before focusing his attention back to the assassin._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_The two women broke apart, to catch their breaths. Receiving, cat calls, hoots and hollers, coming from several patrons around the bar, Fu smirked at the completely perturbed and flush faced woman, cradled in her arms. For an...exotic entertainer, she sure was shy when it came to getting intimate. _

_Doffy probably liked that about her; the innocence he could play with, than destroy like how he had planned to do to tonight. That sick fuck._

_Fu whispered something into the woman's ear, quietly with an equally sadistic smirk, that even rivaled, her brothers', Kids', and Doflamingos. Rins face flushed a deeper shade of red, and she was set on her feet,.and tugged out the door._

_Rin was definitely anxious to see Fu, but when she said she had something to get high on, in her car, it was a beautiful surprise to hear. They made their way out of the club, giggling, kissing, and groping each other; making their way to Fu's car. _

_She had parked on a slightly dim street, minus the lights from the businesses. Fu rummaged through her stuff in her bag, before pretending she couldn't find the drugs. Rin liked to keep her substances in make-up containers, since they were the easiest to hide, when you want to hit up a bathroom to do a line or three._

_"Don't you have a dressing room we could do this in? I don't like doing these things on a public road, if you know what I mean." Rin smiles assuringly and pulled her friends back into the back entrances of the club._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_Slipping on a pair of black gloves she nonchalantly loaded her nine-shot within the confines of her purse. Poison dipped bullets; and some chloroform (only if she needed it)._

_Joker told Fu that her personal dressing room was sound proof. She found the comment, sleazy; but it WAS coming from his mouth. _

_Fu followed her up the elevator, down the long halls, and into a rather large, private dressing area._

_Fu's patience was wearing thin, she wanted to get it done and over with as fair as possible. "Fuck this..." she mumbled above a whisper. Ring looked at her questionably for a second, before Fu regained her poker face. "Nothing!" She laughed loudly, "Here, I want to make it an awesome surprise, since it been awhile that we did this together. 'Kay?" _

_Ring nodded in excitement. "Close your eyes tight, okay?" Fu frowned coldly, as she pulled the weapon out of her bag. "Almost finished..." cocked the gun, putting the barrel a Good foot away from her third eye. "Open!" She screamed with false excitement. _

_Ring blinked, and her tiny eyes went wide. F-fu... wha- " BANG. The woman dropped to the floor like a puppet whose strings had just been severed. Blood; fragments of brain and skull, listened the walls, her clothes, and many of her personal belongings._

_Fu had a slight splatter on her feet. But she was always smart enough to bring extra footwear, most times it being a hell of a lot more practical for wear, even the job was done._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_The quiet sound of a locked door being picked, zapped her from her thoughts. She recognized the sound immediately: Kid. _

_The red headed man shuffled into the room, a bored look on his face, until he saw the rather.. messy room. Killer in tow, and small malicious smiles graced their faces. A job Well done, minus the bloody mess and blown through cranium, blood and brains, embedding itself into the carpet._

_"Wow! You did it." Kid jeered, kicking the mangled lifeless form of a woman. Fu's eyes narrowed into thin slits, of annoyance and anger. "Yes; are you implying that I couldn't?" An icy tone laced her words. He grinned, as if he was expecting her to fail._

_Killer made a phoned call. It was curt, and short. He nodded as he hung up his phone. The order to leave the body, saddened Fu, more than realized or let on. It was weird, in her option, for her to show the slightest hint of emotion towards killing in cold blood. It was...illogical, in her mind. It may have been the continuous years of mental and psychological strain, or Maybe she was just getting soft. Both of them being the latter, and that pissed her off even more._

_"That show you two put on, was pretty fucking hot. Wanna bone sometime? If Joker keeps your bitch ass around, you've gotta be great in bed, at least." Fu gritting he'd teeth, trying to ignore him, and his . if there was anyone she could pick for kill that was a 'friend', it would be Red. _

_"Piss off, my sex life with him, has NOTHING to do with you. Also I will never have sex, with you. Ever." She growled getting into her car._

_His grin widened, "Ha! You fuckin' think I'm stupid? I bet you told HIM the same thing, didn't you?" Oh How he loved pushing her buttons; he knew just the right ones for push to get Good reactions from her. He was just as bad as Doflamingo. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_When she arrived back at his grandiose home, she violently slammed the drivers, startling one ocean the maids by the front doors. _

_Fu scowled at the risque maid, yelling for her for get her a drink. The woman winced, and shuddered as she hurriedly oblige her request, in fear she might take her pent up rage on her._

_Throughout the lavish corridors and hallways, she screamed her bosses name out, at the top of her lungs. She was pissed correct several reasons, cursing and seething with a deadly aura, not giving a single fuck, who she woke up. _

_The tiny woman ran hurriedly towards her with the bottle ocean liquor she requested. Fu growled, snatching if away from her. Small hot tear forming on the corners of her eyes as she took several hefty gulps of the dark liquid. She could hear a band of angry, shrill-voiced women echoing for her to Shut up and stop yelling. She threw the nearest blunt object their way, unfortunately sending it through a tall glass window. But she didn't care, what was the point in caring, if it made her 'feel' like How she felt Now. She had decided to get close to someone, and look, that person ended up dead. "FUCK!" She screamed, finally letting the held back tears fall. Slumping against a random wall, she lit herself a cigarette, and continued drawing herself, in black rum._

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_One of the women in the house ran to wake Doflamingo from his dead sleep. He seemed extremely angered by his sudden awakening. After hearing the scared and frantic woman out, he sighed, pulling on a pair of silken pajama pants, to cover his otherwise naked body._

_He slowly strode over to the very loud, hysterical and slightly intoxicated woman. His glasses, for once, were off. He stared at the girl on the floor, surrounded by multiple cigarette butts, broken shards of a window, and a half-empty bottle clutched tightly in her fist._

_Fu ignored him, even if he hadn't said anything yet. She decided to chug more of the bottle, which made him sigh heavily, out of pity and irritation. "My, my, kitten~" he frowned crouching down to her level,he brought a tanned hand to her cheek, holding it, and gently pulling her face up to meet his. "kitten...what am I going to do with you?" The tone in his voice, sounded...concerned, but only slightly. _

_"Just leave me alone you dammed bastard... " Fu grumbled. The tears had stopped, Thanks to the large amount of alcohol she had just recently consumed. His frown deepened, followed by a groan of obvious irritation, as he scooped her limp form up and off the ground. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_

_"I..quit. Just kill me Now, quickly or slowly, I don't care. I'm done, for awhile." She slurred, cuddling into his solid chest, as he got Intel his bed with her. He wasn't amused, to hear that. Not one bit. The tone of his voice was cold, curt, and harsh. "What did you just say, my dear? Can you repeat that?" Shit...he was pissed even of he didn't throw her across the room, she could sense it, as his body tensed next to hers. "You hear what I said. Just...please. I-" her sentence had been interrupted, by a bruising kiss. She shuddered at the sore feeling, but eventually gave in. _

_In his angered state, his ministrations on her body were , rushed, rough, but equally as pleasurable. For Now her request and argument, were lost in a series of painful and passionate moans, as he rammed his throbbing member in between her wet lips._

_She writhed underneath him, holding back screams as he continued on thrusting in and out of her roughly. Suddenly an idea planted itself in his head, if she was going to hold back, so was he. He slowly, pulled out of her, leaving the tip close for her core, coaxing her to make a noise, and beg for more; which she did. _

_"What was that? I can't hear you my sweet kitten~" he purred seductively, with his hot breath and lips brushing against her ear- sending sharp shivers down her spine."please..." she whimpered almost inaudibly. H's smirked looking down at her, "I still can't hear you sweetheart~" he purred once more. "Fucking hell! Move dammit! Just fuck the pain away, already you sick bastard!" She screamed, blushing with raspy breaths._

_"As you wish~" he replied humming against her neck, biting it hard, slamming hard back inside of her. She yelped in pain, but it sounded more like a lusty moan more than anything. He continued, picking up his pace, as she screamed louder anxious louder with each thrust. Not long After she came hard, when she felt him release everything he had inside her; slumping forward slightly, with a husky grunt of satisfaction. _

_◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈_


	19. Chapter 19

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Sorry for the late update. I feel like the last chapter was, sub-par, I was lazy and tired. My insomnia is getting bad as Well, so it may take me a little bit to upload more.

aqua-empress: Yeah.. I know =\ I kind of skimped on it because I was being lazy and didnt feel like writing something REALLY raunchy. I will be making more scenes like that, and I promise they will be better. Thanks for reading!

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Present~:

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Okay, story time is over. I have a plane to catch in the morning." Fu yawned, with her usual half smirk on her face. "I'm going to bed. You two should leave, I don't want to risk something getting broken."

Killer shot her a face full of confusion. Her eyebrow cocked up, and her smirk grew wider, as she quickly glanced at Kid. The blonde cracked a barely noticeable smile.

After two left, Ace went upstairs for a hot soak. Fu started cleaning up their little 'party'; glasses clinking against each other, as she cradled them in her arms.

With a soft smile she started humming to herself; placing the cups in the dishwasher.

"Are you alright Marco?" She mused with her forced looking smile. He was deep in thought, when she asked the question. He turned to her, with a look that was unreadable. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he ruffled her hair as he said goodnight and left upstairs.

'Weird.' She thought to herself.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

She started packing a large suitcase of her belongings and a few books he had coaxed her brother into giving her. She smiled, zipping up the luggage, when there was a soft knock on her door. It made her jump a little, but she told whoever it was to come in a Shut the door behind them.

"Hey." Ace whispered as he strode over to a chair, and took a seat. "You running away again?" Her face hardened at the blunt question. "Why do you think that?" He shot a look over to the large bag zipped on her bed. "Oh. I see. No, I'm going to go see Robin. Sorry I didn't mention it sooner i- " he frowned, grabbing her wrist. "What are you so afraid of? I know its not my business, but I care about you...a lot. "

Fu sighed, brushing her fingers lightly across his freckled cheek. "Many things, Ace. But if you two hate me, I understand. I'll be back in two r three days...I need some personal time. Can I leave you two in charge of things while I'm gone? " he nodded hesitantly in agreement, but the adamant look of concern for her, never left his face. "Thanks~" she kissed his cheek, and went back to gathering her carry on bags.

There was a long comfortable silence in the room, before he got up and left.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The plane ride was mundane. She was glad she opted for first class, since she had barely gotten any sleep the night before.

Robin sat in a cafe near the baggage claim, as she waited for Fu to arrive. Being the perceptive woman she is, it didn't take her long to point out the tiny tanned woman, heading into the same cafe, ordering coffee.

"Miss Fu. It's a pleasure." A calm silky voice, asked a few tables away from the cashier. "I'm Robin, please sit and join me." Her smile was analyzing and pure. It made Fu's face flush, as she stared at the beautiful woman. Her features, were more mature than Nami's, but she didn't look all that much older.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Sorry... if I'm causing you trouble for coming out on such a whim." Robins ever stoic smile never faltered as she sipped on her mug. "Not at all. You look rather troubled though, is something wrong?" Fu was shocked, she didn't think she looked that bad, or Maybe it was the uneasy scowl she could feel that formed on her face. "Sorry, but yeah...I... just needed some time away from my... life."

"I see. Well...how about we leave, get you settled and head somewhere. I haven't told the others you were coming yet, but I'm sure they'll be glad to see you. Although I do have some books I need to read, I think we, and Nami, should have a little girl time." She asked as the started walking to where she parked.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The city they lived in was huge, almost twice the size of the one where she lived. That was saying a lot, though...but it also looked slightly... familiar. She threw out the last thought to the back of her head.

Robin explained that the others were currently in school, for the next hour or two.

The home they arrived at, was fairly large. Two stories, a spacious back yard surrounded by a mahogany fence and fir trees. She could see why Luffy begged her to go to the beach with him; there wasn't anything like that close to here.

On the second floor, and down the right hallway, there were three doors that led to bedrooms, and a fourth that was the bathroom.

"The boys have the left side of the hallway. This room belongs to Nami. " she spoke pointing at a door that had a metal sign that said, 'Do Not Enter', typical. Fu snickered a little, Robin just continued smiling. "This one is mine, and that one, can be yours. It's more of a library, of sorts. Although there is a bed, but It's currently being used as a couch. I will bring you clean sheets in a bit. Make yourself at home, before you get bombarded by everyone."

"Thank you." Fu replied smiling, setting her suitcase down. Robin smiled back, and left to get the clean sheets.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

It was mid afternoon, Fu and Robin were out under an awning on the back porch. Drinking tea, and talking about How she met everyone, and their previous visit. Robin found her story quite interesting, unlike Nami, she wasn't here to fuel or create endless gossip.

"Miss Fu, you seem like a Good person. I have to wonder though, there seems more time you than meets the eye. It's just a hunch, though." Fu smiled weakly, taking a sip of tea.

"Perceptive aren't you?" Robin just smiled sweetly, resting her chin on her hand as she used her elbow to support her. "You're correct, in your...hunch. There is so always more...so much more, That's why I came here."

"Are you running away from something, Miss Fu? I'll happily lend you an ear, if you wish to talk about it." She stated simply, her soft gaze becoming inquisitive. "Thanks for the offer, but as it stands now, I would very much not like to relive those...bittersweet memories so soon."

Fu's statement left Robin slightly taken aback, but she decided not to press the matter.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Loud, obnoxious, yet very familiar voices, broke the comfortable silence held between the two girls. Fu smiled as she head a crash come through the door, and an angry woman, screaming bloody murder. Robin chuckled softly, turning her attention to the tanned woman across from her. "Looks like they're home. Are you going to greet them?"

"No." Fu smirked as she packed her cigarettes. "I'm going to see if they notice, without saying anything. It would only get louder, and I will most likely get tackled or bombarded with meaningless questions or gossip." Fu finished placing a cigarette between her lips. "Hmm...you seem to act mature- " Robin began to say, but was cut off, by more yelling.

"Sanji! I told you to stop smoking in the goddamned...house..." she paused mid step ad she stomped towards the back, porch. "Holy...shit...FU?!"

The ears of everyone who recently entered the house perked up at Nami's shouting. Luffy immediately swallowed whatever he had been scarfing down, and ran straight towards the commotion.

Robin stifled a chuckle, watching the impending attack directed at the woman across the table. Swiftly grabbing the mug and placing it in her lap, moments before the table flew over the railing into the bushes.

"Hey...eeyah...! Quit it! I'm glad to see you too, little brother!" Fu gasped as she was tackled, and the life bring squeezed out of her. "Stop trying to kill me...urgh...I don't want to burn you!"

Fu was released After a swift punch (courtesy of one, Nami), to his noggin. He grumbled, wincing in pain as he rolled into a ball on the wood beneath him.

"What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, I'm Really happy to see you,.but..." the orange haired girl started to say, but Fu held her hand up, silencing her words any further. "I came to see this lovely woman here, specifically. But I'm Really happy to see you too as well, and everyone else. Sorry I didn't tell you." Fu smiled

ashing her cigarette over the railing.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

After the table had been put back in place, the four moved back into the house, to see everyone else.

Sanji fawned, and cooed over seeing, 'a woman of such exotic beauty ' in his home; going straight to work in the kitchen, floating on cloud nine.

Robin excused herself, asking Fu if it was alright to sit in her room(the 'library') and study a little more. She notice her frown slightly, and smiled. "If you want you hang out later and talk, we can. Make sure they don't get into too much trouble." Fu smiled back slightly, "Yes, the conversation started getting rather...interesting before we do rudely got interrupted." Fu added with a smile, and likewise returned with one before she went back to greet everyone.

A casual, half amused grunt from Zoro; violent hugs, tugs, and shakes from Ussop and Luffy. Nami being, Nami was quick to curse them as she yanked their new guest away.

"Fu...It's so nice to see you. How long can you stay?" The younger girl asked, spinning on her heel to face her. "Two, maybe three days...I'd rather not be a burden." She shrugged. Nami frowned, with a huff, "You can stay longer if you want. I mean we stayed for a week, and they trashed your place so many times..."

Fu threw her head back time laugh. "Nah It's totally cool. I just wanted some personal time, and a break from my life before I start my second job again...so even if I wanted to, which I really fucking do, I can't...as soon as I get the okay, I'm being flown back home. Sorry, but lets have fun as much as we can."

Nami could understand that much, she LOVED money, so she knew it wouldn't be nice to pry any further. She smiled mischievously, and of courser Fu noticed right away, what was coming next; girly gossip time. Fu relished gossip of any sort, but since it was more than likely directed at her she didn't bother complaining much. It gave her something to do. It was too early to drink in her opinion, unlike one green haired man, who had already gotten his party started.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

As they sat at the table, Fu was interrogated with more questions, about her escapades over the past few months. Ace this, Marco that. Work. Life. For someone who acted like an overly angry doting mother, Nami sure did act like a teenager when such times arose. Fu had to agree that it was more than amusing to see her be so...bipolar.

"I keep telling you, NOTHING happened that night...look okay we had sex, but It's not like it meant anything...it was more of a 'I'm horny and drunk,' kind of thing. That's all. He was an exceptional lover though, I have to admit." Fu couldn't help but laugh as she recalled the night so long ago. "...and Marco? " Nami pried once more.

Fu's eyes widened at her last question, her face started to heat up slowly as she tried to compose herself. "Nothing. I'm sure he doesn't like me like that...It's harmless flirting." Her words made the orange haired girl smirk. "No, he likes you. You're like Really oblivious if you cant see that." Fu frowned, "I beg to differ, as family or a friend, I can see that. But sexually, I don't think so, he's much older than me; probably like a little sister or something..."

"Then if you think so, then why'd he kiss you that one time?" Fu rolled her eyes. "I don't Fucking know, why don't you ask him yourself...?" "You're Really stubborn, Fu. Why can't you just accept it?"

"Don't. Look, even if he did, I have bigger problems to deal with, I'm sure he will get over it. It's probably infatuation, at best." Nami frowned deeply, and folded her arms across her chest. "Your an idiot. Why do you live in denial?"

Fu was starting to get angry; she didn't know if it was at herself or her friend. "Stop...just stop prying into my Fucking personal life. Goddammit! Look Nami...I love you, I Really do. You're a great friend, but I Really don't want to talk to you about this right Now. I'll tell you everything when I dammed Good and ready." She shouted back with less force than she had intended, her voice even cracked slightly near the end.

She wanted to scream; wanted to cry; wanted to get high, drown her problems with synthetic substances. Her feelings were boiling over, she felt sick. With a groan she excused herself from the deck, and head up to her room.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

'I'm falling apart...I need to do something before I break completely...' Fu thought to herself as she trudged up the stairs, and slammed her room door. "Sorry Robin.." she mumbled flooring face first onto the clean sheets of the bed.

Robin looked over the book slightly and smiled, closing it. "No, thats okay. But, something's wrong. Do you want to talk about it? I won't ask any questions, I'll gladly just sit and listen." She stated sweetly, setting her book on the table.

Fu shook her head, and remembered the gift she brought for the woman in her room. She quickly scrambled to sit up, and dug violently through her bags. "Here, I got this from my brothers library, for you." She smiled weakly handing her the two thick, hard covered books.

Robin smiled as she grabbed them, thanking her. "I've been meaning to finish this collection. They are quite rare books, How did you manage to get ones that weren't a copy? " "He's got a library full of books he collects. I had t beg him for it, but he eventually agreed to it. You can keep them if you have the rest of It's collection. "

"Thank you, I'll take great care of them. I'm nearly finished studying, we should go and do something, How does that sound?" Robin smiled placing the newest additions on their rightful places on the shelf.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	20. Chapter 20

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Sorry...I just really need to talk to Robin privately. We won't be long." Fu apologized. Nami pouted for awhile before leaving her alone. Fu turned and followed Robin out to her car.

"I kind of feel bad...but I don't want anything I tell you, to turn into gossip if she were to come." Robin smiled knowingly as she started the engine, and pulled out of their driveway. "Where would you like to go?" She asked as the drove down the road. "I don't know... somewhere I can see the stars clearly. Should we grab something to eat?" Fu asked quietly, looking over at Robin. "It's up to you, although I'm sure Mister Sanji wouldn't mind cooking again. I know a lovely spot, It's rather far, but worth the trip. " she replied with a chuckle. "Sounds great, let's make a quick stop at a liquor store first if That's okay with you. I'm almost out of cigarettes, and I think I need a drink as Well."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

After the liquor store and the forty minute drive, Robin turned down a dirt road lined with groves of tall pine trees. It was nearly another twenty minutes before they arrived at a clearing. There was a large barrier made of boulders that guarded the edge of the cliff, that overlooked more trees, mountains, and a wide river that snaked It's way through the foliage.

Fu was in awe, to say the least. The sun was setting, and the first stars of the night were making their appearance. "It's gorgeous up here! The crisp pine scented air, a slight cool breeze, Thanks so much Robin!" Fu squealed with delight. "Anytime. I used to come here quite often when I was younger. It's a great place to collect your thoughts. I had a feeling that you'd like it as Well." She paused, "We are a lot alike, Miss Fu."

Fu tilted her head with a questioning look on her face. "How so?" Robin smiled, as she scooted herself to sit on the trunk of the car, motioning for Fu to do the same. "We are quite...reserved, and highly personal people. So let me say this, that I, for the most part, can understand where You're coming from. If it wasn't for young Mister Luffy, and all of those wonderful people in that home, I would still be lonely, and lost. But because of them, as strange as it sounds, I was able to learn How to trust, as Well as confide in others. I see a bit of my younger self inside you, That's why I am very happy, that you actually wanted to talk to me."

Fu closed her eyes and tilted her head back, breathing in deep breaths of mountainous, crisp, piney, air. "You're a lot more perceptive and mature than Nami- I admire that a lot. It's not that I don't trust them, It's that I don't want people to know...certain things about me. I felt like out of everyone, even Ace and Marco, that you were the best to come to for advice or have a... heartfelt conversation with." She finished, pulling her pack of cigarettes out of her purse, and lighting herself one.

"Thank you. So what did you want to talk about? I can tell that there's been something on your mind since I picked you up this morning." Yes, very perceptive. "There are many, many things on my mind. I don't know where to start." Robin put a slender hand on her shoulder, as comfort. "Take your time, we aren't Really in a rush. The night is still young, Miss Fu."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

After an hour and a half of tears, half a life story, booze, and chain smoked cigarettes, Fu finally calmed down.

"I...I'm Sorry...I usually never cry. It's unlike me do so...but..." Fu mumbled wiping her eyes for clearer vision. "Sometimes It's Good to cry, Miss Fu. Bottling up all your emotions, and repressing your natural given feelings isn't healthy. I am not one to talk, but I overcame that. I'll be here for you, if you ever need an ear, a shoulder to cry on, or even a simple hug."

Fu laughed freely, for the first time in months. "Your an amazing person Robin, really. I want to do something to thank you. What are your plans for the summer?" She thought about it for a little bit. "Nothing for the first two months, but I was planning on going abroad before it turns to fall. " Fu grinned, taking a sip of her booze, "great, would you like to come and visit me? I'd Really enjoy the extra company. Everyone else can come to if they like, but I have a distinct feeling, that It's been Luffy plan since they left."

The two girls laughed at Fu's last statement in agreement. "I should probably go apologize to Nami, for yelling at her earlier today." The ever Stoic, polite smile on Robins face never wavered, when she asked Fu why she yelled at her in the first place.

"Nami wanted to gossip about my, 'love life'. I keep telling her nothing is going on between us, but she's stubborn, and refuses to believe me." Fu scowled slightly, that was accompanied by an annoyed sigh. "...and 'us', you mean as in, Luffy's brother, and Marco?" Fu nodded, sipping her bottle. "I see. I am not too fond of gossip,myself, so I assume she's been going about it...differently. May I ask, How you actually feel towards them. Honestly?"

"I like them, they're Good people. They're the first friends I've made in awhile. I have David, but That's different. I took Ace on as a...lover awhile ago, so I think the feeling there is mutual. But It's not like I'm trying to toy with him, It's just a weird unspoken agreement of, 'no strings attached'. He's an amazing man, and exceptional...in bed. But it will hardly go beyond that." She frowned at How truthful her words were, almost as if she had said too much, or realized something else.

"I see. Treat him Well...and Marco?" Fu smiled to herself when Robin mentioned his name, and as perceptive as the older woman was, Fu was sure, even through the pitch blackness, that she knew she was smiling. "We kissed, once. It wasn't anything special, I don't think. He's always there for me, even when I least expect it." She paused, as she fingered the pendant around her neck. She hadn't taken it off since she got it.

"Did he get that for you?" Robins sweet, soft voice cut through the crisp night air. It surprised Fu, making her jump slightly. "Y-yeah, he did... Well actually the old man running the stand wouldn't take 'no' for answer. So in the end, he gave it to Marco for free, as a gift for his 'girlfriend', if I let him put it around my neck."

"He seems quite taken with you. Maybe, next time if the situation is right, you should kiss him, and see How it makes you feel. If you just go with it you might realize How you truly feel. Actions speak louder than any words could." She paused,.shifting her sitting position. "I'm really happy for you. He's a Good man. He may be quite older, but age really is, only a number. He's not one to rush into things, That's probably why you feel so... uneasy, or unsure about it. When all is said and done, I'll be here to listen, if you want to talk about it." Fu pulled Robin into a tight, and loving embrace, which only made her chuckle as she hugged her back.

"By the way, Robin?" Fu sighed, as a huge weight had been lifted off her heart and back. "Hmm?" Fu tried really hard not to giggle, but she failed miserably. "You're WAY dammed better at giving advice, that doesn't consist of gossiping." Robin cracked a smile and laughed along with her.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The two girls decided to go back to the house to see what chaos had overcome their home. Surprising enough, it never came close to burning down or calling the fire department.

"Robin, before we go in...I want to ask you something..." the calm expression she once wore, was fading. "What is it?" Fu sighed, "I'm sure You're Well aware, I haven't told you everything about the other... situation. Do you think they would be mad if they found out about the terms of my-"

As she was about to finish her question, the front door came flying open, cutting her words off with a loud bang. Robin chuckled placing a hand on her shoulder, as if to say, 'let's continue this later.' Fu nodded with a sweet smile, and walked into the house.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

As usual, it was chaotic. Fu ducked as she dodged a flying bowl of what appeared to be cereal with...Bacon in it. "Gross...who wastes perfectly good bacon?" she sighed flopping on the couch next to Sanji, who immediately started with his skirt chasing musings, and modern day attempts at chivalry. "Gimme one of your smokes and a light, Sanji dear." She winked in his direction, making him swoon joyously.

"Yo. Wanna have a drinking contest? Shame we didn't have on last time." Zoro smirked, holding out a bottle to her. "I'll even give you the first shot." Fu frowned, "I don't know if That's..."

"I knew it. Pussy. You probably couldn't even keep up with me. Lame. " he teased with a haughty smirk. Fu most certainly didn't want to condone his actions, but she was in no way a pussy. Still, she held her hand up to refuse his proposal. He scoffed before adding, "I still remember, very fuckin' distinctly, that you shot me, unarmed, with a few rounds of paintballs. You owe me, at least that much."

Okay; THAT much was true, she HAD nailed him with paintballs, while he was defenseless for her own sick personal amusement. With a loud huff, she snatched the bottle from his arms, examined it, then turned to Sanji to bring them shot glasses.

"Shitty mosshead, if you do anything as so much as laying a hair on her, I'll kick your ass!" Sanji yelled, glaring daggers at Zoro. The green haired man scoffed, glaring back and proceeded to flip him off. Sanji was about to attack him, but Fu grabbed his wrist, to pull him back. Her touch, made him swoon once more, as he turned and left, obliging to her earlier request.

With a small, innocent Peck on his lips, from Fu, as a Thanks, he passed out in a severely flustered state. Fu giggled, sitting back on the couch, shaking her head. Zoro just rolled his eyes, and shoved the blonde man off the couch; taking a seat a few feet away from Fu. The each grabbed a full glass, and downed it quickly, relaxing on each arm of the sofa.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Shot after shot. First bottle, second bottle. A few slurs here, many loud laughs there; And much to her surprise he could hold his liquor exceptionally Well. She knew full Well they each had a bottle to themselves before this. With a giggle and a sway, she got her footing, and made her way to the bathroom.

It was late, and she assumed Robin and Nami had turned in for the night. Sanji was still awake, making sure Zoro didn't 'try' anything to 'his beloved princess'.

'Oh geez I look like hell. I need some Fucking sleep soon. Ugh.' She thought to herself, as she scowled at her reflection in the mirror. She fumbled for the knob and stumbled her way back to the living room. Sanji and a very intoxicated Zoro were arguing; no surprise there. "Yo. What's with the fightin' maaan? You two fight like a friggin' old married couple. Are you two by chance together? You guys have ma blessin', the babies will be cuuuuutie pies. Hahahaha" Fu couldn't help but burst out into a hefty fit of laughter. She clutched her stomach, and wiped the tears from her eyes, as she fell back onto the couch next to Sanji.

"Fuck you, Fu. Damn ero-cook is an idiot. Shit head." He growled with a slight slur of annoyance, gulping from the bottle. Sanji couldn't muster up the strength to be mad at 'his princess', so he opted for Zoro again.

"Shut the fuck up guys...ugh your arguing is so mundane. Kiss and make up already~" Fu giggled stealing the cigarette out of Sanji's mouth, and puffing on it. Zoro flipped her off, only making her laugh louder. She lazily flung an arm over the blondes shoulder, and blew the smoke back in his face. "Fu~ my sweet, don't egg the shitty moss headed bastard, on. Let's ignore him and have some fun~" as sweet, funny, and innocent as he said it she kindly held her hand up in a polite rejection.

Zoro laughed loudly rolling in the ground, at Fu's musings with the ero-cook. "You're cute Sanji, and such a lovely gentleman, buuuuut... It's not gonna happen. A date, Maybe. A kiss, sure. But I won't ever have sex with you. It would be weird...afterwords. Hahahaha! " Zoro almost puked from his continuous, gut wrenching laughter. Fu smiled and kissed the cook on the cheek, before removing her arm from his person and leaning onto the back of the couch once more.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The next day and a half went off without a hitch. Nami decided to hang out with Robin and Fu instead of going to her classes. Fu frowned at her rash idea, but since she was only a few months away from graduating, she didn't press the matter.

They had spent a whole day driving around, chatting, shopping, and sight seeing. The more Fu traversed the city, the more familiar it looked to her, and she didn't know why; it just did, and something in the back of her mind was telling her, and hoping that a call from that man would come soon.

Even though she couldn't place why the surrounding area seemed so familiar, she hoped she could leave soon. A few people she though she recognized, from so many years ago stared intently in her direction. Whispering to each other as they stared. She shot them a confused look, but quickly averted her attention towards the two girls laughing in front of her.

It was almost as if the heavens, or hell, in her case, had answered her plea. An abrupt, vibration on her cell phone in her purse, knew the time had come. She politely excused herself to take the call; she, much like her old boss didn't like discussing certain things in front of certain individuals.

She smiled weakly as she pressed the call button to answer. A sickly sweet coo came front the other side as he name was spoken; and for once, in a really, really long time, she was very much happy to hear it. She couldn't quite place it, but ever since she had her talk with the lovely, Nico Robin, she decided to just go with it, no questions asked. She took a mental note to properly Thank Robin in the near future.

"Kitten~ I have options for you. I can pick you up, personally. Or I can fly out personally. Take your pick." Fu rolled her eyes, seeing no matter what choice she made, he was going to be present. "How do you know where I am?" On the other side of the line, she could feel that condescending smirk play at his lips. "Eyes, and ears. They are everywhere. I'm surprised you didn't recognize the city sooner. Don't you remember, that It's where I found you?" Shit. That's why. She shook her head at the memory, and sighed. "Sir, take your pick. If you already know where I am, then it shouldn't matter."

Doflamingos smirk only grew wider, and she could feel it. The feeling hit her gut like a bus full of bricks, she did not want the rest of her past, the one he so chivalrously 'saved' her from, to come creeping up on her today. No, especially since she was with company; to get them involved would not be Good, for them, or for her. "Stay out of trouble my dear, there are a few bridges, that were burned down and should stay that way. Or have you forgotten..?"

Like another swift blow to the gut, she agreed, hesitantly. But it was true, she never really had the chance to cut off all her old ties, with the former. Assuming that those people who were intently staring at her, whispering, not so long ago, that they most certainly did recognize her.

"Mister Crocodile will be there in a few hours to escort you. I will be flying over, privately, and he will bring you to me promptly at 6. Also, my sweet Fu, I have sent him along with something for you. I expect to see you wearing ALL of it, when I arrive. Love ya kitten~" and with a swift click, he hung up. There was no point in getting angry, that would just end up badly, for her most likely. She didn't want to see that weirdo, Crocodile, but it wasn't exactly her choice to choose the escort. She frowned deeply, shoving the phone into her pocket and returning to the table, where the two girls sat.

Robin noticed a slight, subtle change in the way Fu was carrying herself After the call. The change was so slight, even the ever perceptive Nami didn't notice. Robin decided now, was not the best time to comment on it, so she flashed her a kind, knowing smile, and decided it was time to move on to another part of the city.

A short buzz came from her phone; she cocked up an eyebrow at the sudden sensation on her thigh. It was a text. With a quick patter of her fingers on the screen, she unlocked the device to read the message. She looked at questionably, as the name said, 'Nico Robin'. It was quite obvious to her that Robin noticed her slight change in demeanor, but didn't want to say anything directly in front of Nami.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

'Miss Fu, I can tell You're bothered by something. If you like we can talk later, just the two of us.'

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

She smiled slightly, at the message, as usual it was short, sweet, and direct. Fu loved How Robin didn't exactly, 'beat around the bush', but she wasn't exactly, 'blunt' either. With a quick patter on her phone screen, she sent a Smiley face in response.

Robin stood up, and motioned for the two girls to follow her as they walked around some more. The uneasy feeling wasnt as bad now, but she thought it would be best if they stayed in plain sight, for now.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	21. Chapter 21

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**aqua-empress: Thank you for your love and reviews. I used to have a joint fanfiction account with a friend in high school, and I got really lazy with replying to reviews. So the doing then, for me, the better. But I enjoy your constant reviews. Thank you again.**

**No you didn't Miss anything, I just got really lazy, and decided to do an undocumented time skip. I didn't feel up to writing a lemon about that. I might in the future. I tried my best to make the character as little, ooc, as possible. I'm glad you like How I captured Robin. It took me hours to get all the proper wording. But I think I got it. Also Thanks for the compliment on the picture, took me forever to color it, I had to use a tablet. Haha.**

**Thank you for your continuous love, reviews, and admiration. Have a Happy New Year!**

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

When the trio arrived back to the house, it was surprisingly quiet. Luffy, and Zoro were unconscious. As to why? He drugged their food, with the hello of Ussop. Melatonin, and a little pot, sure an sure work wonders. Fu laughed stepping over the body of Luffy, as she sat on the couch, contemplating her next plan of action. She had three hours left. She fumbled through her purse, and shot a text to Robin, who had left to take a bath.

Nami was sitting in the kitchen talking to the two boys, and being served girl alcoholic beverages. Bleh... in Fu's opinion, straight gin or whiskey was way better. 'Cest la vie.' She thought to herself shrugging, getting off the comfortable seat.

She opened the door to her borrowed room, and started folding her belongings, and plugged her phone in for a quick charge. Humming to herself, in feigned anticipation to see Mister Crocodile. He was a freaky dude, in her opinion. What's with that dammed hook? Was into cosplay or something? She snickered at the thought, lighting herself a smoke and laying back on the pillows.

Not too long After a soft, curt knock, sounded on the otherwise of the wooden door. "Come in. " she already knew who it was, so she didn't bother looking in her direction. "I assume, You're leaving, tonight." Robin smiled shutting the door quietly, leaning against it with her inquisitive stare.

Fu smiled with a slow nod, she looked happy, but they both knew it was a lie. "Are you familiar with a man named Mister Crocodile?" Robin held her breath for a second, to regain her slight shift in composure. With a Stoic nod, she agreed. "Do you have business with him? I can't say that I want anything to do with that man, as it stands now. " her tone had a touch of darkness to it, Fu raised an eyebrow at the unexpected information. "He's my escort to my flight, I do not want him near any of these people; I'm sure you know why." Robin nodded, before saying anything.

"I will take you to him. That man, is a tyrant. It is interesting time think that you, Miss Fu, would be involved with a man like that." Fu couldn't help but chuckles darkly, 'So...even Robin had deep dark secrets. Interesting.' She though smiling to herself. "Higher than him; I'm sure you know who I mean, even if I say it like that."

Robins eyes widened, but only slightly. "Him? That...is much more dangerous." "Sorry I didn't tell you everything back at the cliffside the other night. I trust you, I'm just wary of my own words when I talk about him. " she zipped her suitcase shut, and placed it near the wall, in an upright position. "Robin. Would you mind telling me your story one day? If you don't mind. I'd really like to hear it." Robin cracked a smile, "Sure. How about this summer?" Fu grinned hugging the taller woman, "deal! Now let's get going."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

After a shower, and her musing Zoro and Luffy awake, to say her goodbyes, she left. Sanji was in tears, and Nami just rolled her eyes. Bring snickered as she told them she'd return soon, with some delicious sweets.

Robin pulled into the parking lot of a ritzy, skyscraping, casino. Fu rolled her eyes, were all of Doflamingo's business partners as gaudy and flashy as these two? On second thought she didn't want to know even though she'd probably find out sooner or later.

Fu walked over to the desk with her luggage and Robin not too far behind her. The clerk hurriedly pulled out a thick, registrar, with gold leaf writing. The tiny woman behind the desk, stared at her with wide eyes and quickly gave her a card to the top floor.

Robin decided to take her leave before Fu unlocked the large white double doors. Seeing Crocodile would prove no Good for her, in any aspect. It was nothing but unnecessary melodrama. With a hugs and 'see you laters', Fu turned on her heel, pulled the card out of her pocket and inserted it into the lock.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Mister Crocodile was sitting in front of a large thick paned glass window that overlooked the innards of the casino/hotel. The thick smoke from his cigar, made her want to vomit. Just because the cost an arm and a leg to get them,

didn't mean they would smell nice. She considered the peach or apple cigars, if the occasion was right.

"Sit." He demanded, turning around with a pompous bored look on his scarred face. He pulled a large, ornately wrapped box out from under his desk, and handed it to her. "Get ready, we leave soon." He demanded once more, pouring two glasses of wine, handing her one. She sighed heavily, and gulped the sweet red contents down in a single gulp.

She opened the box and pulled out a silky, long red gown. Stilettos to match, over priced, expensive jewelry, perfume, and a mink shawl. Rolling her eyes with a low growl, she shuffled to the bathroom with her forced provisions.

She couldn't deny Doflamingos had great taste in women's clothing, and such, but she still hated wearing the crap. The softness of the red silk felt nice against her rigid body, as she slipped it on. It fit like a glove. She didn't even want to think about How he still remembered her measurements. It was rather hard to find things to find that fit her short frame and voluptuous curves.

Her hair come out nicely and falling down her bare back, jewelry present, much to her dislike. She pulled some severely under used make-up out of her bag,.and applied it. She had to admit, she looked...Good. she Shut out of the bathroom, not even bothering to throw the box away. She spritzed on the perfume and flopped back into the seat in front of Crocodiles desk.

He gave her a bore once over, and approved. He didn't know How that pink bastard had such a way with beautiful women. He was just a perfected asshole, not like he was any better, at least in the part about being a complete dick. He called over a tall man, and told him to prepare the limo, so they could head out.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Upon their arrival at the private landing stop, Fu lit herself a cigarette, to calm herself. She had completely forgotten about her half drunk bottle in her suitcase. She frowned even deeper as she saw the sleek private jet land a few hundred yards away from them.

Crocodile motioned for her to follow close behind, and she obliged, the driver of the limo,dragging her belongings behind them.

The door of the jet opened slowly, the captain got out first, followed by skimpy dressed stewardesses, and a tall Well groomed man, wearing black suit , his usual polished leather dress shoes, and a light pink shirt. 'Tch he may look handsome, but he still has terrible fashion sense, when it comes to colors; especially his obsession with the colour pink.

The blonde man store over to her, with his ever present toothy grin, and opened his arms. He hugged her tiny body with so much force, it felt like her windpipe was being crushed. The women that exited the plane shot her angry glares, as she was lifted up like a bride, into his arms. Even Crocodile scoffed and rolled his eyes, puffing that nasty cigar of his, but still keeping his bored look on his face.

"Kitten~ my, my How you've grown. Tonight is a special night. Now be a Good girl and stay on your best behavior. We are to meet with several important clients tonight, with Mister Crocodile being one of them." He jeered overly excited. "Unfortunately... " she muttered under her breath. "Put me down sir. Your floozies are giving me irritating looks, again. "Fu sneered glaring up at the man who had a very firm grip on her. "No. I don't think I will. Those women mean nothing. Now, let's go have some dinner, I'm famished. Crocodile! Get your Good sir her to bring us some nice champagne for the drive."

The unnamed man who had Fu's luggage, bowed at Doflamingo respectively and proceeded to put her belongings on the plane, and went to grab them the liquor.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The drive to wherever they were taking her, was irritating and long. She guzzled mimosa after mimosa, as the two men talked about business. She hated doing the trophy wife's role, but...she didn't want to dwell on that; it would just ruling her seemingly pleasant mood. With all of the melodrama gone, from her talk with Miss Robin, she had nothing holding her back, emotionally. It was a nice feeling to have, especially since it had been years, since she felt some inner peace, instead of boiling turmoil and bottled up pain.

Their destination was a large victorian looking building, or rather looked like a dammed castle. There were multitudes of cars, in front; cars, most people couldnt afford even if they worked for two life times. She hated the world of the underground, Haute couture, dirty dealings, and secret societies. But the money was Good, and that was all she needed. Maybe one day she could buy her freedom, and all of it. But THAT was going to come cheap, or anytime soon, she knew that for a fact.

The group took an elevator to the to floor, After weaving though a crowd of equally ornately dressed, upper class citizens. They entered a very spacious room, that had polished heavy wooden furniture, statues, busts on pillars, thick tome lined walls of shelves. Persian rugs, chandeliers, golden candelabras, it looked better than the other two men's offices. It was classy, elegant, and that was something she could fully agree with. Doflamingos ushered her into a lavish chaise, with an equally lavish Ottoman for her feet.

Without any idea who she was supposed to be meeting or why she had to come in the firs place, she found herself rather bored as the tipsiness started fading away. Not long After a modestly dressed maid, offered her a glass of wine, which she more than gratefully accepted. "Can I smoke in here?" She asked the woman politely. The maid nodded and told her she would bring her an ashtray.

Doflamingo sat next to her, with a protective arm around her waist, and a glass of Bourbon in his other hand; relaxing next to his woman, for the night. Fu did nothing to shake his arm off, like he half expected her too. Maybe she was finally warming up to his requests; It's not like they were really all that hard, she was just stubborn.

During her second glass of wine, a tall man, with a very chiseled face, distinct cheek bones, sharply groomed black hair, on his face and head, entered the room. He had a hard stare in his face, it was neither mad, nor happy. It was completely indifferent; she wondered How a guy like that, would be in business with a man like Joker.

"This, is Darcule Mihawk. The host for tonight's...festivities; he is a Lord, of sorts, in name and wealth." Crocodile finally spoke as he asked his cigar into the tray the maid had previously given her.

The man named Dracule, in front of her, didn't show much emotion as he acknowledged her presence. She stood up, with her wine glass in hand, and bowed ever so slightly. She could've sworn his statuesque face cracked the tiniest smile at the corner of his lips. "Nice to meet you, sir." He nodded in her direction and continued staring at the door, as if he was expecting more company.

Doflamingo pulled the woman back, and sat her on his lap. She shot him a look of disgust (so did Crocodile) over her shoulder, as she was pinned on his lap; cracking his infamous grin, he shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

Not long after, an elegant woman strode in, with her head held high and a noble aura about her. Doflamingo let out a low whistle, but was elbowed in the rib by Fu. The beautiful woman who recently entered, strode over to Fu. He face looked like it was carved by angels, and her long raven hair fell gracefully down her back. The purple gown she was wearing was embroidered with golden patterns near the bottom edges of the dress, it was low cut in the front, with halter straps holding up her large breast, behind her neck.

"You. What is this woman doing here?" The l as get breasted woman sneered. Mihawk decided not to join in, Crocodile mumbled something, and Doflamingo just grinned widely. "This is my woman, Boa. How rude of you jot to introduce yourself to my darling kitten." He frown slightly.

The woman named Boa, scoffed at his impertinence. "Don't mind these idiots, my dear, I will make sure to treat you right, sister. Come, now. Let us leave these brutish perverted men. They are nothing but trouble." Fu couldn't help but laugh, she nodded, linking her arm with the woman. She had a feeling she was about to make a new friend, and on the positive side, she was a woman obviously, and the fact that she had a similar high status as her boss, he might now mind her hanging out with her often.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The two girls sat in the corner, drinking wine together. Boa explained a few things, but was still curious to why Doflamingo brought her in the first place. "He like arm candy. That's the only thing I can think of, or a good fuck." Fu shrugged sipping her drink. Boa looked disgusted with her choice of words, because she knew it was very much true; still he NEVER brought a woman to these meetings, much less dressed her up as modest and elegantly as she was.

"What is this place..?" Fu finally asked, with a quizzical look. Boa smiled, "This is Mihawk's establishment. Its a museum, of sorts. He's a collector of rare things. Unlike, those two over there," she replied pointing to, Crocodile and Doflamingo, " His line of work is more, legit, in some aspects. But we all are tied to the nasty underground, as it were. I myself own a few designing companies. I want the world to know of my beauty and my love for it. " she shouted seriously, sipping her drink.

There was a gleam in her eyes, that she couldn't quite identify; but there was definite determination. Fu smiled, and swirled her drink, before asking another question. "I've been entangled in this world for only six years, unfortunately. So I am not necessarily here by choice, although, I would love to see How it operates more. Do you hold as much pull and power as that pink shithead, over there?"

The woman laughed heartily, at her question. The gold bangles that wrapped her wrists and upper arms, jingled as she laughed. "Yes; it is a shame I had not met you sooner, he must keep you around for a Good reason, if he trusts you to be here during this meeting. Although, I wouldn't necessarily call it a, 'meeting', It's usually just a bunch of idiots, yelling drunkenly. We never get anything accomplished, really, always ending up completely off topic. Men are idiots, you'd be wise not to spend so much time with them." Fu smiled, "I don't trust women, as much as I don't trust men. But you, Miss Hancock, seem to be different, although I can't say much considering you are a prominent figure in this... business. However I would like to see things from your point of view sometime, if you don't mind."

The look on Boa's face went from happy, to offended, to sweet and beaming with excitement. She clasped Fu's hands within her own, bringing them close together, bosoms almost touching. "Yes, sister! I will show you what It's like to really live! You don't need the company of the opposite sex, I assure you. I will make some plans, for the future. I promise." He face was dusted with a pink blush, in excitement, and that strange domineering spark was back in her eyes.

"I am taking your woman, Doflamingo! And you have no say!" She demanded, jerking Fu to stand up abruptly with her. Pointing as the smirking man. "You can't take my kitten from me~" he purred leaning forward slightly, still smiling. Fu rolled her eyes, "Yeah she can." She added, linking their arms together, as they stood victoriously next to each other.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Amongst all the arguing bullshit, and drinking. Their host for the night, walked back into the room, slamming his hands down on the lavishly hand carved, bloodwood desk. "Be quiet. All of you. Your constant bickering is EXACTLY why we can't get anything done. " Mihawk growled darkly, shooting everyone in the room an icy glare.

Boa waved him off, as did Doflamingo, which only made his eye twitch in annoyance. "He thinks he owns the place." Boa whispered to Fu, rolling her eyes. "I DO own the place, Miss Hancock. Now can we get this started so I can attend the showing downstairs on time for once?" his jaw clenched ever so slightly, adding go his chiseled features.

In Fu's mind, he was most definitely handsome. Very, very handsome. Even though a bit of a stern dick, it did nothing to tamper with his good looks, and sultry voice.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	22. Chapter 22

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**(a/n: due to a hangover from the celebrations of the new year, the following chapter will most likely have a few small errors. I'm only writing it now because I had some recent inspiration.)**

**aqua-empress: haha. Thanks I try, it's really hard sometimes, I hope they aren't too ooc. I LOVE Boa Hancock, I'm considering cosplaying her for shirts and giggles. The chapter is kind of short, sorry for the late update, I feel like garbage. If there's any mistakes you come across let me know, my brain is working at half capacity =/.**

**Enjoy.**

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

As said 'meeting' commenced, Fu and Boa sat back in the corner, away from the men. There was a multitude of shouting, much to Fu's dislike; mostly from the lovely Miss Hancock nearby. And damn she could be really fucking loud.

Of course it didn't help with the loud laughing coming from the chaise, by a drunk pink idiot. Boa was having a very one-sided argument at Mihawk, about How she thinks her work should be put in his museum; to which he of course rejected, since nothing she had or made has any significant historical or rare value to him.

Fu zoned out almost completely, every once and a while listening in. Something about gold bars, heroin, and cocaine; whatever it was she wanted no part of it. As the monotonous boredom ensued, Fu decided to check her phone. A few texts, and some missed calls popped up as she unlocked the screen. Her eyes scanned over the first message; it was from Robin. With an eyebrow quirked up as she eyed it, she was about to press the open tab, but the phone was immediately snatched out of her hands.

Not by Hancock, who was still fuming with the museum owner, but by the person that had been the farthest away from her: Doflamingo. 'How the fuck does he do that? Seriously! ' she screamed in her head, as she shot the man a glare that could make you reevaluate your priorities in life. No one touched her phone. Ever. That was her rule. And having it snatched away, completely shattered her pleasant mood.

Dolflamingo's smirk widened, at her reaction. She wanted to scream, and punch him square in the face, but he held a single finger to her lips, as if to silence her upcoming outburst of obvious discontent. "Such a naughty kitty, you are my dear. I never said you could bring this with you." he whispered in the sickly sweet manner of his, shoving the device into the pocket of his coat.

Her glare, never lost It's intensity, as he just smiled back. "You ass. I'm bored as Shit here. I want to go home, or at least somewhere not so ass numbingly dull. I don't need to be here."

"Shut up kitten. You know damn Well to never question my decisions. Just keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, we are almost done here." He demanded in a low, cold voice. It sent a shiver down her spine; in retrospect he was the only man to make her fear for her life when he was angry. With a huff, she backed off and turned her attention back to the 'meeting'.

Boa noticed the bastard standing next to them, shooting him her icy glare, which only made him smirk. "Get away from here. You are not wanted Doflamingo." He shrugged, still smirking and went back to relax on the chaise.

"What did he say to you, sister?" She asked Fu, who had a blank expression on her face. "Nothing, don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you Miss Hancock. Sorry. " Boa frowned deeply, at her reply. "No, it does concern me. I don't want that scum thinking he can just make you submit to his disgusting desires. We are women; gorgeous, beautiful creatures, not objects to be controlled by men." She sneered, as she turned to the men discussing their future business ventures. "I will be taking you away from him, when the time arises. Once you return home, I will send for you in a few weeks." Fu closed her eyes, as she thought about Boa's words. It could prove to be fun, or useful for future ventures. But she highly doubted Doflamingo would just let her go, not that she cared much to even ask him. She nodded in agreement, which made her new, 'friend' beam with happiness, hugging her tightly.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Miss Hancock, why must you attend these meetings, if you do nothing but complain, or ignore us entirely?" Mihawk jeered with his ever present glare of boredom and indifference. "Because, I had nothing better to do. It gives me an excuse to leave the island." She stated simply, causing Mihawk's eye to twitch out of annoyance. His eyes then smoothly rolled over to the woman in red silk, staring at one of the walls.

She was an interesting sight to see; her presence piqued his interests, seeing as how there was no aforementioned news of this new guests' arrival. "Do you need something, sir?" The woman in red spoke; her words rolling of her tongue in a sweet manner, but never turning to face him. "No. The meeting is over, if you like, you can leave now." His answer was curt, and emotionless. She sighed, getting up and off the chair, bowing ever so slightly to her host, out of respect.

Again, she could have sworn that a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. 'Creep..' she thought, as she strode past the man to join her boss. Mihawk observed the woman a bit more, as she was treated like arm candy by Doflamingo. He scowled at the thought, but it was pleasant to see that she obviously had manners- manners that no one else present in the room had, especially the man draping himself over the woman next to him. 'Disgusting.'

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Boa tried her hardest to steal Fu from the evil man, who had his sleazy arm around her waist, but to no avail. Fu smiled at the woman in front of her, she shrugged the arm off her waist, and hugged her. She discreetly handed her a tiny slip of paper, with her name and number on it. Fu didn't know why, but she liked her. Even though she was slightly rude, a bit pompous with her immediate sense of entitlement, obviously loud as all hell, she made her feel like she was actually an equal, instead of property.

"Come along now, my sweet kitten, the night is still young, and WE have much to discuss." Doflamingo purred smoothly, shooting Miss Hancock a snide wink. Her face scrunched with obvious, displeasure and disgust, at his farewell to her. Gross.

Fu was getting tired, the dammed heels on her feet made her legs feel like jello. It also didn't help that she had been previously drinking, only adding to the sluggishness she was starting to feel. She wondered How much longer he was going to keep dragging her around this godforsaken city. She missed her home, her bar, Ace, Marco, and all of her new friends. Hell she even missed Red and Killer. She sighed deeply as the thoughts invaded her mind; knowing full Well she wasn't going to be seeing them much anymore. Without even a time frame to go by, it could be days, weeks, months...maybe even years. She shook her head to rid herself of the melancholy thoughts. The fucked up part being, the harder she tried to get out of the mess she put herself in, the deeper she was starting to fall back in.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Being stuck in a limo with Crocodile and Doflamingo was seriously shitty. Even without the normal parade of whores present, she was uncomfortable. From the words that Miss Hancock spoke, to the inquisitive stares from the stoic(alluring), museum owner. The snide comments and claims of ownership, by Joker, and Crocodile's very presence, she was really beginning to get sick and tired of everything.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The penthouse suite she was thrown into, was the same as usual: gaudy, and irritating. Getting stuck in a room, and having to share a dammed bed, no matter How large it was, with that perverse bastard was not on her to do list. There was a box placed carefully on the edge of the silken comforter, was addressed in beautiful cursive letters, to her.

With a bland look she proceeded to open it. Inside, was a pink negligee, frilly and fluffy. She rolled her eyes in disgust for the color, but at least it wasn't some form of lingerie.

Luckily the man had left with Crocodile do finish their previous conversation. She reached into her purse and looked for her cigarettes; lit one, and tried relax for some sleep.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Her sleep was dreamless, yet completely blissful. With a sleep smile on her face she rolled over cuddling into the warmth deep within the sheets, and overstuffed pillows. A heavy weight curled over her body, as she tried to get comfortable. She groaned, knowing where the extra weight came from. Sitting up, and throwing the blankets off herself, she tried wriggling out from under the heavy arm.

"Where do you think you're going my dear? I don't even get a 'good morning' from you? How rude." She shrugged, not willing to start an argument, or to ruin her seemingly pleasant mood. "Good morning. I have to pee." He laughed ever so loudly, to which she only rolled her eyes again, and disappeared behind a door.

After her morning processes, she skulked back over to the oversized bed. Doflamingo was still laying there, probably hangover. 'What an idiot.' She jabbed a finger into his ribs, trying to Muse him awake; with a groan he stirred, sitting uo slightly. "I need clothes. Crocodile's man put all my Shit on your stupid plane remember?" He chuckled, sliding his glasses onto his face. "Fine. I will take you shopping."

Fu grit her teeth, and scowled harshly. "I have clothes. I want MY clothes; also, I do not need you to go fucking shopping me with me." His smirk grew wider, as he positioned himself upright against the headboard. "I have to keep you out of trouble. I simply cannot have my lovely kitten, traversing this city, all by herself. I'm sure you know why~" he purred, grabbing her wrist tightly, and pulling her back into bed with him.

"Tch. I know that. But It's not like I need you shadowing my every footstep. It's creepy, goddammit. When can I go home? There's a few things I need to take care of." She sighed, furrowing her brow at the man under her. "Ah~ about that...we are on vacation my dear. Why? Is there someone you needed to see?" He chided, with a creepy grin. "Yes. And I can't just leave the bar alone." He laughed, loudly, very loudly. "Already taken care of. Now..." he paused, opening the drawer of the bedside table. "Here. Call whoever you need to, you won't be seeing them for awhile." He handed her, her phone, and laughed some more. It was fucked up, and maniacal. It made her cringe, just to hear it.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

She sent out a group text: one to Law, one to Red and Killer, one to her two housemates, and lastly one to Robin- Their replies were almost immediate.

Kid replied, with a, 'yeah, whatever bitch.' Fucking typical, she rolled her eyes. Law: 'Don't do anything stupid.' Robin: 'Be alert.

, Miss Fu. Never forget they have eyes, and ears everywhere. Keep someone with you at all times.' She smiled. Robin was such a sweetheart. Ace and Marco: 'Be safe. We care about you. Come straight home when you get the chance.' Another smile tugged on her lips; she seriously, for the firs time, in a long time, found people she actually actually cared about enough to even care to contact them, or for them to actually give a rats ass to begin with.

They day wore on, and just like Doflamingo had promised, he took her shopping; but not until After lots of arguing. To the normal eye, it looked like a stroll between a married couple; it sickened her. Made her want to vomit. With his clean cut way of dressing, not matter How much the colours clashed, he looked Good. Continuous stares from jealous women, who secret wished to be in her position, and she, if she could, would have gladly traded places with all of them in a heartbeat.

From shop to shop, the bags and boxes started piling up. With her legs finally giving out from wall the walking and weight on her arms, she collapsed onto a bench, wishing for a cat nap. The sun wasn't too hot, but it was still bright out. She winced in pain, as the sun's rays invaded the slits made on her eye lids. She hissed at the pain. Doflamingo had strode off somewhere, and for the record she didn't give a damn.

She lit herself a cigarette, sitting up to a more comfortable position. 'Yue..!' Her mind snapped from It's thoughts, as she could have sworn she heard an unfamiliar voice call out her name...her REAL name. She looked around, no one. Time seemed to slow down, as she scanned the crowd for any chance of recognizing someone, but she didn't. However, she caught a quick glimpse of the people she saw whispering and staring at her, the dagger she went to the cafe with Nami and Robin. The woman wasn't paying any attention to her, but she was so sure that she had seen her, and possibly was the one who called her name. Nah... I'm probably just tired, and dehydrated from the heat, and weight. She puffed her cigarette quickly, as her 'escort' finally returned.

"You seem troubled kitten~" he purred, squatting in front of where she was perched on the bench, meeting her lazy gaze, at eye level. "Tired. Dehydrated. Hungry. Where did you go?" Doflamingo smiled, and helped her to her feet. She felt like garbage, and as such had no energy to argue, so she decided to be nice, it was slightly less exhausting. "I went to do a little shipping of my own. That's all. Were you worried about me?" She scoffed, "As if. You wish, SIR. You're a big boy, you can take care of yourself. Worrying about you, would be a waste of my feigning energy. Can we go?" He smirked, and nodded, leading her to a sleek black car. A man took all her belongings, placing them in the trunk, ever so carefully.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

After a long, blissful, cat nap, Fu awoke in the tresses of the soft, silky bed sheets. Stretching to the nines, and yawning loudly, she turned her attention to the voices coming from the outside of the bedroom doors.

"She's not an object. She is your wife. Treat her as such." a slightly familiar voice spoke on the other side, followed by a boisterous, unforgettable laugh. "You really are a strange man, Mihawk. It doesn't concern you. If you must know, I do not treat her as bad as you think. But, what I want to know, what your interest in her is. Why don't you enlighten me hmm?"

There was a long pause before his question was answered. "She doesn't interest me like you are thinking. I would never lay a hand on a married woman. Although, I think she could be rather... useful in my next plan of action. It also seems Miss Hancock is rather interest in her as well, mostly to keep her away from your sleaziness. I want you to look over my proposal, that is all. Do not contact me until then. I'll be going now, it seems she has woken up." Mihawk got up, without another word, and slammed the door with his exit.

She scrambled back into bed haphazardly. 'Seriously, all of his...business partners are creepy as hell. Well maybe not Miss Boa, but she was very overly eccentric.' "Kitten~" a soft call, came as the man entered the room. "What do you want? And How does he know about our little arrangement?" She growled at the man before her. He just smirked, and handed her a box.

A teeny, tiny, velveteen box.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	23. Chapter 23

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

(a/n: Sorry this chapter was mostly filler/drabble. I've been really busy, and I thought I should put up this chapter now, before I change my mind, and because I'm going on vacation soon. It's not the best chapter, but I promise to redeem myself in the next installments. Until them, enjoy.)

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"What is this shit, Doflamingo?" Fu scowled looking at the tiny square in her lap. "Appearances; and because I love you, my sweet kitten~" The look on Fu's face, as he gave her such an annoyingly simple reply, turned dead. "I don't want it, you detestable man. I don't know what you and that... guy are planning, but I don't want to be a part of it. Just let me go home. I don't want to be on this fucking 'vacation' of yours. Stop telling him things he doesn't need to know." She was positively livid; her body trembling with anger. Adding insult to injury, he simply said nothing in return, and left the room with a smile.

She hated this man. Hated herself, for being stupid enough to trust him; her naïveté had gotten the best of her- and he used that to his advantage. Once again she was his toy; a disgusting play thing, he could flaunt around for his own amusement. She wished he would just kill her, but that was never going to happen. The enjoyment he got from watching her suffer was a lot more pleasing. He liked a Good challenge, and she unknowingly proved to be just that.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Their little 'vacation' lasted a few more days before she finally got to make her journey home. She felt dead. Completely drained, and devoid of all life. Her tones, when she spoke, which was hardly ever now, were uninterested or otherwise cold. Her eyes gave off a look of indifference and boredom. Her mind was a blank slate; she had completely lost any and all will to give a fuck. She spent the whole trip chain smoking, sleeping, or spacing out.

With the hours of early morning approaching,everyone should be asleep. Good. As much as she cared about her friends, she didn't really want to see them, or anyone for that matter. With How she looked and carried herself now, people would ask questions. Fu most certainly did not want to answer, or listen to any questions. Sleep. That was the only thing she wanted to do.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

She locked herself in her bedroom for two days; it would have been longer, if she didn't have to eat. Her sour mood had calmed down somewhat; After hours of pot smoking, and mediating, she finally managed to pull herself together,enough to not completely avoid people.

Ace was downstairs working, with a serious look on his face. Marco was standing next to him on the phone, yelling at someone on the other line; neither of them looked happy- not one bit.

Fu descended down the stairs, as quietly as possible. A small smirk of indifference on her face, as she flashed a quick peace sign their way. They had no idea she was home; within a few seconds the two had completely stopped what they were doing to welcome her home.

"Hey. Long time no see. I hope you two have been Well." She called, pausing mid-step, before reaching the kitchen. "Sorry, its just...I've been just so busy with work...and i-" she was cut off by a suffocating hug from her freckled friend. She sighed into the hug contently; they were just as happy, if not more, to see her. "You kind of just dropped off the face of the planet, you know. It was a little lonely here without you." Marco chuckled, as Fu was set back down on her feet.

"Sorry again, guys. But hey, let's not talk about me. How are you two? You seemed to be in the middle of something important...was I interrupting?" She asked cautiously. Ace scratched his chin, and groaned under his breath. "eh..work. Pain in the ass. Someone is siphoning off assets. The figures aren't big, but the fact still remains as to where It's being sent to. I'd really like to explain, but the more I think about it, the more it pisses me off. We're going to have to leave soon."

Fu's eyes widened, 'seriously?' "What...but I just got back. I..was hoping I could talk to you about something...and I guess I'm going to have to do it sooner, rather than later." Marco smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sure. Just let us finish this up here...then we can talk, okay? It won't take long. I promise." He grinned happily.

Fu blushed, nodding ever so slightly. She missed this; this warm happy feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when she was around the two- but it mostly happened when she was around the older blonde. "Would you two like a snack? I was about to grab a beer..." the both nodded, as they resumed their previous task.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu came back into the living room, with a bowl of fruits, and three beers. The two men had finished arguing with whoever was on the otherwise of the phone, but they seemed twice as irritated as before. Not her business, so she decided not to butt in.

Ace explained the situation between gulps of ale, and mouthfuls of fruit. 'Abroad? Did he just really say that..' Fu gulped her beer down quickly, "For How long...I er- invited Robin over for a little while...and I assume that Luffy was planning taking a road trip along with her as Well. Will you be here for that?" Marco smiled, "I figured as much. Don't worry, It's all been premeditated. We have a schedule were working on, so we should return by the set date. But what about you?" Fu's face dropped slightly; her brain trying to rack together a sentence. "I made a new... friend, while I was gone. Actually I need to tell you guys something." With a low sigh, she closed her eyes, and began puffing on her cigarette. "I won't be home, a lot. He's keeping me pretty busy. My new friend...wanted to borrow me for an unknown amount of time. As to why...I don't know. Look...I need some air. I'll see you guys later. Call me if you need me...I'm going to go see my brother, and Red."

Without another word, she eased her way up and off the cushioned seat, and disappeared into her room.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"She seems a little off...don't you think?" Ace asked looking over at his friend, who was deep in thought. "She's hiding something..again. or maybe she just never told us to begin with." Marco mumbled, under his breath. "Maybe you should go talk to her...not now, but later." Ace stated, plucking a strawberry from the almost empty bowl of fruit. "I don't have any right to get into her business. She can choose weather or not to tell me. I don't want to force it out of her, Ace."

"Hmm...I see." He mumbled in response. "I wonder where she got that ring from..." he muttered to himself. 'What the hell is going on with her?'

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu sighed as she looked at her hand; the ring on her hand, to be more specific. 'Idiot. Why did he have to bring it up now...Shit.' She ripped if off her finger and threw it into the glove compartment, not giving it a second thought.

A knock on her window, startled her from her thoughts. "Need something?" The person who knocked asked. Killer. She forgot she had been sitting, parked in the driveway for awhile. She silently stepped out of the vehicle, and slammed the door. "You've been sitting out here for like a half fucking hour. Did you need something?" She grumbled, pushing past him. "Not really. I was just in the neighborhood, that's all. How ya been, Killer dear?" He scoffed, rolling her into the house. "Cut the crap. What happened while you were gone?"

Fu didn't answer; her silence was enough, to say it all. "You met them, I assume. You realize, you can't be putting personal problems in front of your job. Whatever is going on in that thick skull of yours, needs to stop." Fu flipped him off, with a glare, before she stomped off to grab herself a drink.

"The hell are you doing here?" A crass voice boomed from the other side of the kitchen. "Dunno. In the neighborhood. Stepped out for some air. What's it to you, Red?" "Stupid woman, stop calling me that. Spit it out, what do you want?" She grit her teeth, turning to the man speaking to her. "Nothing! fuck! Can't I see my...friends before I leave again. Is that so wrong..?" The room went silent. "Again? Joker never said anything about this."

Fu rolled her eyes, "I bet he doesn't tell you a lot of things; And It's not him, It's Miss Hancock." "What're you doing hanging out with that fine piece of ass?" Kid chortled loudly, slamming his drink onto the table. "Getting away from men like you, and Doflamingo. You sexist fuck. I thought it would be nice to see you two, Well mostly Killer, but instead I just get Shit on. Whatever. Thanks for nothing guys. See ya." She got up and left.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Damn bitch is losin' it. For real, Killer." Kid laughed shaking his head. "Maybe, maybe not. She's been like this ever since she dragged me to her brothers place. It's probably a hormonal thing. But I'm no doctor, or girl, so I wouldn't know." Killer shrugged, relaxing on the counter behind him.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Must you slam my doors every time you Come here? I can hear, and see quite fine; You're just giving me a headache when you do that- like now." Law sneered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Fu was sprawled out on the wide couch; Law rolled his eyes, and left to make himself some much needed coffee.

He returned with two piping hot mugs, and set one in front of his sister. With a lazy smile, she sat up and grabbed the hot beverage. "I feel weird." She mumbled, bringing her lips room the rim of the cup. "How so?" Was all she got in response. "I feel like I'm going crazy. My mood swings are more fucked up than before."

Law looked at his sister with solace in his eyes. "It's simply because you quit taking your contraceptives, and then started taking them again. I told you that this could happen. If you want I can give you the shot. It only lasts three months, and although it might help, you will feel bloated for the first day or so. No alcohol, until the cramps go away. Is that understood?" Fu groaned, but agreed quickly.

Without another word, he ushered her upstairs to his 'office'. She sat on a chair, as she awaited him to prepare the syringe. The feeling was irritating; even though it was only a tiny prick, the needle was very long, and she could feel it hit a muscle. Once the needle was out, she felt a jolt in pain, and heaviness on her arm. "Just wait here a few minutes, until the pain subsides. Don't worry, it won't stop you from doing anything, the worst case scenario, is that your arm will feel weak, for awhile."

Even though the tone of his voice was cold, she knew he meant well. She loved her brother; even if they didnt see, eye to eye. "Thanks Law, I'll let you know if anything happens." She grinned turning to him. He nodded, as he mourned for her to return with him back downstairs.

"Look, Fu. I dont know what You're doing, and why, but whatever it is, It's making you emotionally unstable. Yes; the use of your birth control may have a slight effect on it, but in order for it to make you go berserk, there has to be an underlain reason. Subconsciously, there is something bothering you, and that, is what you really need to deal with. I can't help you." He paused, thinking about his next choice of words, carefully. Fu furrowed her eyebrows, staring at his blank yet confusing expression. "Brother?" She mused, placing a hand on his shoulder, breaking him away from his thoughts. "Nothing. Listen, call me, IF you NEED me. Otherwise, don't bother me. I have to focus on work too. "

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" A voice came from thwart other side of her bedroom door. "Sure I guess, the door's open." Fu called from her patio. With the seasons changing, and summer not too far away, she enjoyed being outside, under the sun. It's simple warmth spread throughout her cheeks, and hair as the wind zipped by.

"Ace...what's up?" Fu asked, as he sat down on a chair across from where she was smoking. "That's what I'd like to ask you. Don't try to lie, I'm just concerned because you've been acting...I don't know...standoffish?" He shrugged, with an innocent, yet curious look on his face. Fu laughed off his assumption, "Yeah...would you believe me if I said It's hormonal? I'm fine, don't worry too much about me." Ace's from deepened, "We're both leaving you know. I know you'll say you'll be okay, but lately...you just disappeared, and then you show up with am interesting piece of jewelry on your hand, this morning; don't think I didn't notice. Although it was nothing short of a quick glimpse, I know what I saw. What is happening to you? What's really going on?" Fu flicked her cigarette butt over the railing, and chuckled "I picked it up while I was working. It's...pretty, don't you think?" She lied, with a fake grin. Ace frowned hard. "Fu...look," he sighed, turning his attention to her back to her naked finger. "How much do you care about Marco?" She laughed again, "I care about you both a lot, Why?" "I see. Well, I think you shouldn't be surprising your natural feelings. Does working for that man, really make you so cold and heartless? I don't know what's going know with all of that business, but whatever it is, you need to think about what you really want in life. Stop being in denial of yourself. Look, I dont want to turn this into an argument, or anything, I just dont you to hurt yourself, or my best friend." His tome deadpan, and cutthroat. "I know. Look, I love you both. But... I have a few things, I can't tell you right now, at least until I get them sorted out myself."

The freckled man said nothing, just continued to stare at her fingers. "I see. Well when you stop denying yourself, your personal freedom, let me know. I'm going back downstairs. I'll bring you something to eat later, okay? Just think about what I said. Good night


	24. Chapter 24

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**(a/n: my vacation will be longer than expected. Two or three weeks. Tops. I also states yoga again, so I will not be updating as frequently either. Sorry. I will try to update every five days or so. Thanks for reading!)**

**aqua-empress: thanks! I'll try. Hopefully I can find more inspiration, or get a few of my friends to help out. I will probably post a chapter or two while on vacation.**

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

Fu sat on her porch, secluded to her thoughts, to try and let her friends' words sink in. Her mind was still blank from her last vacation, so she found it quite hard to press for any type of emotion as she racked through the words that were spoken to her.

It was late, and she assumed that, Ace, like he promised, would bring her up something to eat. Much to her surprise, it was the blonde, who had approached her room, with a light knock and her dinner.

"It's open..." she called out quietly, as she heard the knock. "Just leave it near my bed, Ace." She still had her attention turned out towards the sky, and her umpteenth cigarette, when she heard the setting of a plate on her night stand. "Why haven't you been downstairs, you okay?" The voice, she least expected, called smoothly behind her. She spun around in her seat, only room Come face to face, with Marco. "Hmm..I don't know, just lost track of time I guess. I also didn't expect you to be the one who brought me something to eat. Thanks, I'll eat it later." She smiled weakly, as he sat himself down in the chair across from her. "Answer my question, Fu." The tone of his voice had a sharpness, that she wasn't used to, at least not coming from him. "I'm fine...totally fine. Don't worry!" She chuckled wryly, waving it off with her hand. Marco scowled, cursing something under his breath, and swiftly grabbed her hand.

Fu immediately stopped laughing, and turned to him with a half serious look on her face. "You're lying. I can see it with How you're fiddling around, and not looking me in the eye." He gripped her hand tighter, frowning. "Ouch..that hurts... okay look, I'm just trying to figure out what my next step is. But I have a feeling that they will both end up the same way. Who knows, but I really am fine. It's just hormones. So you don't need to worry; neither of you." She tried pulling her hand back, but the grip he had on it, was kept firm.

"I'm not going Abroad with Ace, until you tell me what's going on with you." He was serious; his face, the grip, his voice. None of it left much room to argue, but she did anyway. "Don't be stupid, you have to go. I'm fine, I will continue to be fine. Just trust me. You can't ditch work, just because of my petty prob-" she couldn't finish her argument, because of the hand that was placed over her mouth; successfully shutting her up.

"Dammit Fu, why can't you just be honest with yourself, or me? It pains the fuck out of me to see you like this. Why wont you tell me what's going on?" Fu lowered her head as he removed his hand from her face; hiding her face from his view, with her long messy locks. Out of the whole time they had lived under the same roof, he had never actually yelled at her, not like this, for something she considered to be so...so...minor?

"Stop...just stop. It's hard enough that I have to deal with a condescending asshole, for a boss. I don't need you yelling at me too. Goddammit. Just leave me the fuck alone. Stop prying, stop worrying, stop caring. I don't need it, or deserve it. Save yourself the trouble, and the headache." Even though her voice took on a calm and quiet tone; she was shaking, choking in air, as the hot, sticky tears rolled down her face. Out of anger, frustration, and as Miss Robin would put it, 'A much needed cry'.

Fu was on a roll; not bothering on holding back the tears anymore, not holding back the pent up frustration, she just snapped. The serious, and annoyed look on his face, kept its ground. Marco groaned, scratching the back of his head, as he let her rant. He, like anyone else, wasn't too fond of being screamed at, but if it was going to help her release so steam, so be it.

"Are you quite finished yelling my ear off?" He asked, in a steely tone. Fu nodded, with her scowl still present. Just because she had vented, didn't mean it would make everything magically disappear; and she knew that. "Fuck. Fu, I would much rather prefer to keep caring, and not leave you alone, especially when I can see, plain as the fucking day, that you need someone; a talk, an ear, a hug. Something. I can see How much you don't like that man; Its obviously apparent -" he tried to finish, but was interrupted by a hand slamming on the table.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone. Please...I've already got enough on my mind. Why the hell do you care so much anyway, Marco?" She grimaced, turning away from him. "Because...shit...Fu, I-" he began to say, but was interrupted by Fu's cellphone ringing. "You what?" She sneered, looking at the unknown number that popped on her phone screen.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

'Seriously? Perfect timing.' Marco thought to himself, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Nothing. Answer your phone. They've called twice. Must be important." He spoke with ice in his voice. "Fine. If you'll excuse me." She shrugged, pulling her hand out of his now loosened grip. She slid the receive button across the screen, and answered.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Sir..what the hell do you want now?" Fu growled under her breath. There was a little shouting on the other side of the line. 'A woman? Figures.' But little did she know, it was most certainly not the person who she thought it was.

"Do NOT ever confuse me with the likes of that lowlife scum!" Ah~ so That's the woman. "Miss Hancock...I mean...sister! Sorry...It's just I didn't recognize the number, so I assumed..." Hancock chuckled loudly at Fu's startled response. "It's okay. Just don't make that horrible mistake again." She paused to clear her throat, " Look, I know you haven't been home for too long, but I'm thinking of making a visit out to see you tomorrow, for a day, then I will bring you to my private estate." She told Fu. Well telling, would be an understatement; it was more like a preordained demand, and she wasn't going to just be able to say, 'no' to it either.

Fu groaned. 'Really? Although... at least it's not Doflamingo...' "Yes, but-" she began to say before being cut off rudely, by the serpentine woman. "No 'buts', sweet sister. I will be coming, and then you WILL be coming back with me. If you have any problems with that, we can talk tomorrow. I will be sending a driver to your home to pick you up before I land; 4:30p.m. sharp." After a long, and I mean long, strained pause from the slightly irritated woman, she agreed.

There really was no use in arguing with Miss Hancock. Even if she hadn't known her that long, she knew that she was a woman who, always got her way, or made damn sure that she did; and by any means necessary. Saying no, or even arguing with her was like yelling at a wall, and expecting it to yell back. So for the sake of not wasting anymore breath, she told Hancock her address, without much hesitation.

With an overly happy squeal from the opposite line, Fu smiled slightly said her good nights, and farewells to her newest 'friend'. After hanging up, Fu laughed loudly to herself. 'Boy is she in for a surprise, especially if she asks to visit my home. She will most definitely not like the fact I live with men. Haha funny.'

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Gah... what an obnoxious woman..." Fu grumbled exasperatedly, placing her phone on the table. She lit herself another smoke, turning her attention to where Marco was still sitting; lost in a swarm of his own thoughts.

"Oi...Marco dear. Something on your mind?" Fu asked, blowing out thin plumes of smoke. "Hmm..nah. Just thinking." More silence. "Okay...Well what were you saying earlier?" She asked again, not removing her gaze off his person. "Oh...nothing. I'm going to bed...Sweet dreams."

'Huh? I'm confused..' Fu. Thought as she watched him leave her room, in an awkward silence.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The following day whizzed by faster than she had hoped; and the fact she didn't wake up until noon, only made her dread what was to come that day, so much more.

After a nice long tea bath she slipped into a light blue and white striped sundress, nude, cork sandals and a large sun hat. She smiled at her makeup-less face, grabbed her satchel with her belongings in it, and head down the stairs.

Minus getting yelled at, crying, and her hormonal issues- she wanted to start the day off on the right foot, and the blissful sleep she had, attributed into doing just that. She stepped into the kitchen, poured herself a glass of sparkling lime water, and continued on with nestling herself into her favorite chair out on the deck.

Overcast, yet sunny; a gusty, cool breeze, here and there. It indeed was a nice day, all around. Sipping her cold drink, she heard the slow shuffle of lazy footsteps, slide across the carpeted flooring. "Ace, love. Come, sit..sit!" She exclaimed. As he groaned, rubbing the sleep from his face, her turned to look at her. Better, much better, in his opinion. "You seem happier, Fu. Good morning~" he yawned loudly, as he relaxed into the back of the seat.

"Much. But you can hardly call it morning...it's almost one in the afternoon." Pausing to giggle a little, she sat her drink back down. "Well anyway, what are your plans for the day?" Fu asked, smiling a genuine smile. Ace sleepily smiled back, and shrugged. "Dunno...packing. That's about it." Fu pursed her lips into a thin line, "Boring. I have a friend coming to visit today. Can you two make Sure everything is locked up before you leave?" Ace tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? You're not coming back tonight?" She shook her head, "nah, Well maybe...but I doubt it." Ace continued to stare at her confused. Fu chuckled nervously, placing a finger on the rim of the glass, "A... friend is visiting for the night then I'm leaving. She doesn't really like men, so..." All Ace did was acknowledge her statement with a sheepish smile and a nod.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

It was nearing four, when Fu decided to head back from her cliff side spot, to pack her things. As much as she didn't want to admit, she was actually hoping to have some fun. Being home, for once, actually felt...Well...boring; even if she had friends living with her. She pondered those thoughts as she gracefully made her way up the staircase.

Phone, and charger: check. Personal provisions: check. A few days worth of clothes and shoes: check, and check. She smiled as she snapped the clasps together on her bag; slightly satisfied. Without bothering with another bath, or even a few tokes of herb, she flung the bag over her should shoulder, closed her bedroom door, and made her way to the door.

Ace and Marco were grilling put in back, talking and laughing about something. She smiled, looking over her shoulder towards the back deck of the house. "Ace. Marco. I'm leaving, see you." The two looked over into the house; Ace tipsily scrambled in past the kitchen, to give her a farewell hug.

"C-can't...breath...Ace dear..." she gasped, with a soft chuckle. "Sorry..." he grinned childishly, with a light blush across his face. Fu coughed a little as he set her back down. "I gotta leave soon, so I wanted to say my farewells." Marco smiled a little, also pulling her into a hug; and for some reason, or another, the hug seemed to lack It's usual intensity. Fu shook her head, disregarding the thought.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

A few more minutes passed, with nothing but light small talk between the friends; but was soon interrupt by a stark knock on the front door, followed by the ringing of her doorbell.

Fu smiled to herself, as she started her way towards the door. "Bye guys. See ya when I get back.." she waved in their direction, as she opened the door with her free hand.

A woman in a tight black pinstriped vest, collared white blouse, and black mini pencil skirt, greeted Fu at the door, with a bow. Fu bowed to the woman in return, and was soon after quickly ushered to a sleek black car. Thwart woman put Fu's belongings in the back, as she smiled back once more at Marco and Ace. Then she was gone.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Humming to herself, staring out the window, she was asked if she'd like a drink by the woman whose name she learned was, Juri; but she respectfully declined the offer. It was a thirty minute drive to the private landing strips, the ride was boring to say the least, but at least the view out the window was nice.

The car came to a slow halt as the turned down the long curved road that led to the landing area. Juri opened the car door, got out quietly motioning for her to follow. With a cigarette hanging off a smirk, Fu obliged and walked after her.

"Miss Fu. It was requested thug you be early, If we imposed on anything you were previously doing, I am sorry. Miss Boa should be arriving soon." Juri told her, glancing in the tanned girls direction, watching her puff her cancer stick. Fu gave her a curt nod, still smirking, then returned her attention to the sky.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Like Juri had told her, the private jet soon descended from the air, and landed, blowing whatever dust and dirt particles around. "This way." Juri stated, looking back in Fu's direction; who only sighed as she crushed the smoke between her sandal and the pavement.

A small wave of deja vu hit Fu like a slap to the face, as the scene of when she met up with Doflamingo played in her head, watching the door open, the captain get out, and a small group of female stewardesses filed out. Unlike last time, these women were dressed modestly, and a lot more professional. Not too long after, of click of expensive heels on the metal steps, caught Fu's attention.

Raven colored hair flowing elegantly in the wind, accompanied by the soft jingle of her gold jewelry. A dark violet v-neck, low cut blouse, with chrysanthemum patterns in a light pink/orange shade; a matching thin layered, violet sarong with a golden trim, was tied around her curvaceous hips. Beautiful cool eyes, shadowed by long thick lashes, slowly made It's way in the direction of Juri, who had Fu standing a few paces behind her. A wide smile made It's entrance across her previously pursed, pink, lips, as she laid eyes on her friend.

Fu rolled her eyes sarcastically as she heard Miss Hancock squeal with excitement.

With cheeks pressed tightly together, bosom's mashed, and the mixing aroma of fruity perfumes, Fu laughed at the greeting she received. It's not like she really knew this woman at all; and here she was, treating her like a long lost sister. Fu never really got along Well with women in her past, but recently, she had been, and she kind of...liked it.

Like most of the people that managed to stay rooted in her life, Miss Hancock was older, not considerably, but older none the less. She detested spending lots of time around people in general, mostly people close to her age; she loved maturity in people- like Nami. Even though she was obviously younger than herself, she had her moments when she would act like she was the same age as Miss Robin.

As Hancock continued to squeeze the life out of her, she laughed once more, bringing herself ball from her train of thought.

"Hey! Were you even listening to me?" The woman squeezing her pouted, letting her grip go, and crossing her arms under her boobs. Fu grinned sheepishly, because she literally missed everything that Miss Boa had said. "...no? Eh heh...my bad..." the pout on her face, grew into a small scowl, then softened with an annoyed sigh. "Dear sister, I will have you know, I don't like repeating myself...but, since I'm so happy to see you, I'll forgive your impertinence." Hancock stated, tilting her nose up in the air, haughtily. Once again Fu roles her eyes sarcastically, then smiled at the pompous woman in front of her.

"So? What's the plan, dear sister? " Fu asked folding her arms across her chest. Hancock's eyes widened a bit at her question. "I was bored of my home, so I decided to grace this city with my presence. You should know What's fun to do around here, Fu dear." She stated, in a matter of fact tone. Fu sweat dropped at her response. "Seriously? Uh...Well I don't know. I don't really so anything besides run one of Dolflamingo's bars, or work for him...privately..." The look went from peaceful, to disgusted, on Hancock's face in a matter of seconds. "No! That simply wont do! Sister, we are gorgeous women, there must be something we can do." Fu scratched her cheek, thinking about what they could do, but in the end she shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Fine. Juri!" She shouted pointing a finger at the woman a few feet away, "Yes, Miss Hancock?" She asked emotionlessly, bowing slightly. "We will go to my new sisters house until we can find something to do." Fu inwardly face , at Hancock's demand. "I don't think That's...such a good...uh-" Fu began to say nervously, waving off the idea. "SILENCE! I have made my decision. Let us go now, sister dear."

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈


	25. Chapter 25

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**(a/n: I'm back from vacay! So fun. I never realized How much I could miss the friends I grew up with; it was such a nice reunion. I also went to this bookstore that had an entire room just for manga/anime, with a cafe , it was pretty freaking cool! Anyway, I think I got tons of inspiration for the second part of this installment...so here goes!~)**

**(Thinking about taking another vacation again on Sunday before I start my new job. And alas depending on How much bullshit I have to deal with, I will try my hardest to post chapters somewhat regularly. Thanks for reading!)**

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

Fu helped direct the driver through the scenic route, as they made their way to her home. Twisting and winding through groves of trees, that lined the oceans cliff side. With a long drive ahead, it could help calm down the nerves that were slowly eating away at her. Hancock was going over some half-assed schedule with Juri, while Fu continued to stare out the car window.

"We've arrived- Miss Hancock, Miss Fu." The driver called over her shoulder. With a slight smile, and a stern nod, both Hancock and Fu followed Juri out of the door. Fu grit her teeth in a slight bought of irritation, as she watched her self appointed sister, traverse the front grounds of her home.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Slender ivory fingers brushed lightly over the array of flowers that grew on the lush bushes, lining the path up to the front door; Hancock slowly made her way around with approval; Fu rolled her eyes, as her front yard was being closely scrutinized by the superficial woman.

With a heavy sigh, Fu proceeded to walk up to the front door to get the initial shock, (meaning Hancock), over and done with. She was about to turn the knob, when the door opened itself- Ace. "Yo~" he greeted her cheerfully, grinning ear-to-ear. Fu chuckled nervously, greeting him back, then pointed to the company behind her. The freckled figure tilted his head to the side questionably at her gesture. With yet another heavy sigh, Fu cleared her throat and pushed herself past him quickly.

Ace continued to watching her act, Well, not 'Fu like ' ."Hey! Fu!" He yelled after her, ignoring the women outside the front door, gawking at the bushes and rows of flowers encircling the driveway. He slid up next to her as she made herself comfortable up on the counter top.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Where did she go? Sister dear!" Hancock bellowed, as she made her way into the house. Heels lightly clicking on the tiled flooring of the kitchen, as Hancock turned and stared in shock at the man that was hip to hip with her sister.

You could cut the silence with a knife, it was so thick and heavy. Hancock flushed furiously, stammering to create a sentence, to demand an explanation. Fu stared at the woman, trying to stifle the laugh she had been holding back. "Yes Miss Hancock? Something wrong?" She asked with a shifty smile; darting her attention between a bewildered Ace and an enraged Hancock. Without an answer out of the befuddled serpentine woman, she shrugged, slid off her perch on the granite counter, and made her way out to the back yard.

Hancock haughtily turned on her heel, ignoring Aces' presence, and followed her out to the back deck.

Fu was perched up in her favorite chair, eating part of Aces abandoned steak. "Sister, what is the meaning of this? There's a man in your home!" She screamed, folding her arms across her chest, angrily. "Fu smiled to herself, "I know. That's Ace, and Marco is over there grilling..." she replied, grinning lazily - only adding fuel to the flames.

"You should not be living with men! It's... It's unsightly! Darling Fu, answer me!" The caramel skinned girl casually blew out a cloud of smoke, sky high watching it fade away before she turned her attention back to her rude guest. "Just sit down, Miss Hancock, you were the one who suggested we Come here. I tried to argue against it, but you wouldn't listen. They're my friends, so don't get your silky panties in a damn bunch." The tone she used came of colder than she was trying to imply, but it seemed to work. Hancock sat down in the wicker chair across Fu - Juri, on an Ottoman, between the two, who tried hiding the twitching corners of her lips, placing a hang over her mouth, not to let out a chuckle at the banter between the two abrasive women.

Upon hearing her sisters cold, unabashed words, Hancock dramatically fainted on Juri's shoulder, who pursed her lips in contempt, at the grown woman's overly dramatic actions. "You shouldn't be living in such...conditions! Tell them to leave, at once." She grumbled barely above a harsh whisper. Fu scoffed at the overly dramatic woman across her. "Deal with it. They live here too, stop being so fucking rude. This is my house, so don't talk down to me, or I'll kick you out! Fuck..." the look on Hancock's face dropped; she was shocked at the way her sister had been speaking to her. Whatever wholesome manners Fu held, were long gone. All that was left now, was a cold tone of indifference. It was the first time in quite awhile that someone other than her, 'business partners' had spoke to her in such a crass manner. "You can't speak to me like that! How dare you!" Fu rolled her eyes, and turned away from the woman in a tiff. "Whatever, look until you decide to do something, were going to be here, that's what you wanted. Just be polite, Miss Hancock. I want to relax, at least while I still have the privilege to."

With a few more minutes of strained groans and huffs, Hancock finally settled down, a bit, with a sigh clearly of annoyance. Juri, was steadily looking on her phone for local attractions, and other activities to entertain her otherwise irritated, and childish boss.

※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Fu left her seat with a slow stride over to the direction of the blonde man pouring sake over the meats on the grill. "Yo." Fu grinned happily, as she approached the delicious smells of cooking food. "Hey." He smiled back wryly, before turning his attention back to the grill. "Sorry, if she's being loud or brash, don't take it personally; unfortunately, it was her idea to Come here. She sucks at making solid plans, it seems." Marco chuckled, taking a sip of his beer and turning his full attention to her. "It's alright. She's a bit... I don't know How to say it.. rude? Where does she get that sense of entitlement?" Fu laughed loudly, at his question. "You're good at reading people, even though you haven't really even met her yet haha. I ask myself that too, But she's a friend, and the one who's 'kidnapping' me for awhile, imagine How I feel." She joked slightly, glancing at her friend out of the corner of her eye, who just smiled in return.

"So when are you two leaving?" She asked plopping a spot onto the grass. "Tomorrow morning...Ace ain't too happy about having to be up before six..." he laughed, taking a seat closely next to her. "I see. Sucks for him!" She giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder, smiling like a child. "Be careful out there Fu. I want you back in one piece when we all finish our trips." Fu smiled softly, "Always~ If I find anything cool while I'm gone I'll bring it back for you, 'kay?" Marco chuckled, nodding at her gesture before draping an arm over her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Sooo ...I have a question for you..." Fu stated, curiously. "Shoot. What is it?" Fu sighed, her love for mischief and curiosity always got the best of her. "What were you gonna tell me, that night when my lovely friend in purple called the other night?" Even if what she asked was out of pure curiosity, Marco froze slightly, then gulped down the remain contents of his ale. "Hmm...Oh that. Why? I told you to drop it." Fu gasped inwardly, spinning around quickly to face him, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Eh? Nah I wanna know, c'mon. Please Marco? It seemed pretty important that night."

Marco cursed under his breath, before returning her question with a sweet smile, "I'll tell you in the near future. Don't worry, it can wait." She pursed her lips into a small pout, but she nodded in agreement as she went silent, cuddling up closer to him. In her mind she was kind of glad he wasn't acting as weird as he had been, like the last time they were together- or so she thought.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

As Hancock got a few plans in her head as for what to do the rest of the day, courtesy of Juri, she looked around to find Fu to tell her that they were leaving soon. What caught her attention, almost made her dramatically faint all over again.

Fu was being half cradled in the arms of Marco, slightly awkwardly, yet almost like he didn't want to let her go. As she noticed this, Hancock fumed, stomping down the steps, as she made her way over to snatch the girl from the man's arms.

"Sister. We are leaving. Now. Let's leave these men to themselves." Hancock demanded taking hold of Fu's wrist, tightly. Fu frowned slightly as she looked up to the woman manhandling her wrist. "Sorry...gotta go Marco dear. I'll see you soon, okay?" She whispered into his chest, before pulling herself up and off the grass. Marco let out an inaudible sigh, and stood up with a coy smirk, before ruffling her hair gently and heading back to Ace, and the grill.

Fu felt a slight tightness in her chest as she watched him walk away from them, as to why? Well now that, she wasn't so sure about. With the thought of finally moving on with her day,she threw the thought aside for the time being.

"So...I assume you found something to do, correct?" She asked looking at Hancock, who was staring heavily out the window as they drove down the road. "Something, Yes; a spa. I want to have chat with you." Fu hummed in agreement at the idea, before allowing herself to also stare blankly out the window.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

Massages, peels, body wraps, etc.; Fu knew her hypothesis of the woman laying in the steam room, definitely had an superiority complex, and loved to be treated like a 'queen'. With a muffled groan as she sat up, she turned her head to glance at the raven haired woman across from her. "So what did you want to say to me?"

Hancock stayed silent for a long time before answering the question. "You used to be a...made woman, correct?" "Tch... Is that why you came here? To bombard me with idiotic questions? Go ask him yourself, that is...if you're so concerned about it." Fu grumbled, as she let down her hair from it's loose and messy bun, dark obsidian locks, splaying down her slightly sweaty back. Hancock's brow furrowed inwards deeply, "I have no intention of doing so. It was merely something from tidbits of information, I heard from that devil bastard, Mihawk."

Fu stayed silent, never breaking her hard stare away from the woman in front of her. Hancock closed her eyes, crossed her legs, and intertwined her fingers. "Why would you work for a man like, Doflamingo? There must be a solid reason; however I may not be able to think of any such plausible excuse, please...my dear sister Fu, enlighten me."

It wasn't the fact that she had been asked so blatantly about her past relationship with her boss, it was the fact that she implied she knew more than she was actually letting on. As she irritatedly ground her teeth, she let out a heavy huff and squinted her eyes at the woman across her. "I dislike owing people. But here I am, working off a debt I don't think I could ever pay back; Even if I could it won't come cheap. Miss Hancock, you've obviously known him longer, so I'm Sure you can see that It's pointless to even try to run away from him."

Hancock herself knew that much, so she decided to pry Even further- Even if it meant disregarding her sisters privacy. Whether it was out of care, or concern, Fu couldn't tell. "Is that what you wanted to know? Or was there something else?" Hancock cracked the faintest smile, which in turn made Fu groan with displeasure, but she decided to just tell her through gist of the story anyway.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

After about twenty minutes of Fu's calm ranting, Hancock was left with disbelief. She couldn't tell weather or not she was supposed to believe her or just be completely, and utterly shocked by the new revelation. As she slowly regained her ever stoic, narcissistic composure, she asked her final question. "How could you really love that terrible man?"

Silence; then a soft snicker, that burst out into an ominous laughter. "Mmm...that I did. For awhile. Maybe I just didn't know any better, just like I don't know any better now. The more attached to him I got, the harder it became to have the freedom I once had when it all started. I..." Fu started to trail off, as if remembering a long lost fond memory. "You...do you still harbor some sort of romantic feelings for that disgusting fool?" Fu cackled once more before wiping a tear from her eye, "To be honest I don't Even know anymore. Being a hit woman, you cannot allow yourself those types of emotions. You fuck up, if you do. That's why I quit the first time." She sighed before clearing her throat, "But here I am again- and this time, I'm not just some lackey of his, I don't know what he has planned, nor do I care...although playing the role of the ever so good and polite, 'trophy wife', isn't all that It's cracked up to be."


	26. Chapter 26

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**aqua-empress: It's been awhile! Thanks. Ah~ It's funny you asked that, I was planning on writing about that within the next few chapters. I just hope I can capture everything properly...and accurately; **

**◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈**

**3 ½ years ago: Fu's POV~**

The sun was shining down brightly, on a beautiful calm afternoon; shadows of trees being downcast, and outstretched across the well maintained grassy yard that rested under my feet. My bloody, overworked, blistered feet. I groaned like a child who had just gotten reprimanded by their parents. "Stupid feet. Stupid training. Stupid house. Stupid...everything is so fucking Stupid!" I screamed to myself, as I hunched over the knees of mine I had pulled to my chest. My bruised toes dug into the soil beneath the grass, as I tried not to freak out, lighting a cigarette in my angry wake.

It was a shame I had picked up smoking when I was a child, but given my current circumstances, I find it to be rather fitting; to be honest I don't think I could be here if I couldn't have my smokes. Mister Virgo had relieved me of my afternoon routine, so I had all day to do...Well..nothing.

Off in the distance, one which I didn't Even give the time of day to turn my attention to, I could her obnoxious giggles, laughs, and those irritating perverse screams; courtesy of the cookie-cutter bimbos.

With a flick of my cigarette butt in a side direction, I got off my ass and started to head into the grandiose home. I really wanted...no NEEDED a shower. As I walked up the steps, I heard a voice sickeningly sweet call out my name; with a curt turn on my heel I turned my, obviously annoyed facial expression to the sound.

"What?" I growled with expected displeasure. The man, Joker, calling out my name with no obvious rhyme or reason, attempted at beckoning me to stroll over. The condescending smile he kept permanently plastered on his face grew; along with the unwelcoming glares from the background following suit. I laughed halfheartedly, feigning to move an inch for something that was undoubtedly, trivial. "Sorry, your tart buffet doesn't seemed to pleased with your suggestion. I think I'll gladly excuse myself now. Later." I called over my shoulder, with a mock-salute; his face darkened for a second before the women around pulled him from my field of vision.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

The hours whizzed by after my bath; the maid brought me a bottle of wine and a slice of cheesecake, as she learned to be two of my favorite things. Once the cold confection was devoured and a good quarter of wine depleted, I grabbed my smokes, lit one, and head out of my room. I assumed it was dinner, although I wasn't I hungry, I decided to show face; not like it really mattered.

I picked at the food; it looked good, and don't get me wrong, I fucking loved a bloody steak, but I had too much on my mind. I was grateful that Doflamingo wasn't present, but that just made me all the more irritated that I'd eventually have to go and find him.

After a few more moments of boredom, and silence, I finally asked the tiny woman next to me, "Where is Doflamingo?" I sternly asked one of the maids he so graciously left around to tend to my needs. The maids looked between one another warily; "Well? Where is he?" I asked again, starting to get impatient. "I-in his office Miss...Don-Trafalgar." The small woman spoke...assuring me. i scoffed at her slip of the tongue, and she quickly apologized. At least they didn't call me the 'mistress' of the house.

"Your...uhm...Mister is waiting in his office room...for you...Miss Trafalgar, I had someone inform him of your coming arrival. " the second maid replied, apologetically. With a curt, cold nod I abruptly got up, pushed out my seat from the table, finished my glass of port, and started down the halls.

A light alcohol buzz, and otherwise calm and collected attitude, made the trek seem nice. I stopped in front of two, ornately carved, wooden doors, hand on the knob, and let myself in; I never knocked. It seemed rather pointless nowadays, and he for some reason, didn't seem to mind at all.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

"Ah~ good evening my dear. Have a seat. I'm almost finished here." He grinned from behind his desk, not Even giving my person so much as a glance. I nodded curtly, out of agreement. Even though, I'm most Sure he didn't see it.

It was a good twenty minutes that I had been huddled under a soft blanket, on a golden beige chaise, bored and growing increasingly more impatient by the second. I heard him click the edges of some papers on his desk, open a drawer, and assumably, filed them away.

"My dear kitten. How are you?" He sang out, as he leaned forward, resting his chin on his propped up hand. "I am Okay." I shrugged in reply. "Only Okay?" He asked before humming in displeasure. "I see. Well, why is it that I've hear you want to leave?" He smirked, and I just stared back at him. 'How did...' I left the expressionless face of mine, Stoic. He placed his hands deep into his pants pockets, as he strode over to me, and sat on the ottoman nearest myself. A large hand was placed on my right cheek, a thumb lightly caressed my lips, and I tried my hardest not to let that electric shiver, go down my spine.

I continued to stare, his lips were moving, yet my ears weren't working. Truth be told I did want to leave, at some point. He continued talking as if I was paying attention, which I wasn't. "Kitten?" He demanded, after what seemed like an eternity, making me blush in surprise. "Were you listening?" My face grew warm with embarrassment as I shook my head; he frowned, slightly. "Do you love me?"

'Do I...huh?' It had been around six months, give or take, since that night in his room. I thought he would have forgotten that detail by now. Can you call it that? I mean...I guess I had some sort of 'father-complex', for the guy. In truth, i knew it was partly true. After a long pause, my subconscious must have found the leftover,fragments of my voice, the part that managed to croak out a raspy, "...yes...I love you.."

I watched the grin on his lips widen at my answer, as he slowly rose from his seat, pulling me up along with him. Our chests flush against one another; and it soon began. The usual trail of searing hot kisses were planted down my exposed neck; I could feel him lick and bite into the nape of my neck. The shiver I tried so hard to hold back, came forth- reverberating our bodies; only coaxing him more.

I truly must have a father complex. As he continued down my torso, I started drifting back into my mind, letting my body take partial control of my senses. Given all my current circumstances, inevitably, one could say I that I was a stupid fool, and Sure that may be true; I gave him everything I have to offer, and now it seems as if it will never be enough. No...not for this man; I could feel him lay me back on the seat I had recently abandoned.

I felt my clothes coming off, hearing them fall softly onto the floor below; shirtless. My whole torso, or at least what i could see of it, appeared to have tiny, reddish patches trailing down to the skirt that had been hitched up. "Please...get off... me" I called out, which was more like a breathy moan. I could feel him hum a 'no', seductively into the dip between my hip bone, and pelvis. The more I tried to pull myself back, and out of his grasp, his ministrations only made my knees, and legs weak. His touch on my body, was like winter worn, silk robes, and acid, all at the same time; I loved it

Panties were pulled far down south, and tossed aside; I can feel his arms wrap around my legs, tighter; making me unable to writhe again., Even with weakened appendages. I could feel hot breath, further dampen my most private of areas; a smirk crept It's way across his face in utter delight. That place; the perverted place i did not dare explore, at least not on my own. With wide eyes I pleaded with him not to do what he was about to. "You know," he started to whisper, in lowered a velvety voice. "I only enjoy...doing this kind of thing, with you~" He purred, before delving a hot tongue deep into my womanhood. My screams of resistance, came out sounding like pleasured moans...and he greatly welcomed them.

My lips trembled, as tears budded at the corners of my eyes. My whimpers, and heavily lust ridden breathing, were cut short, only for a moment. He found amusement, watching me taste myself through his mouth. A hot string of my womanly juices, mixed with our saliva; wove a string bridge between our mouths. I quickly wiped my mouth, only to bite my finger, as his tongue entered me once again.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

I could feel the temperature in my body rising, like a deadly fever. I muffled my voice, so as not to give him the satisfaction of my submissive state, but really...to no avail, did it work.

"Stop...!" I finally managed to scream out. He tilted his head up, but only slightly; just enough for me to see his eyes. "Don't make me punish you." He told me in a low, husky, voice, as he used his mouth to bite, and nip the folds of my nether regions. Much to my dismay, my feigned squirm, turned into the arch of pleasure through my back; head tilted and eyes rolling back. My toes curling, fingernails digging into the dampened flesh of his well toned, and tanned back. I Could feel my body shudder and writhe, with the wonderful sensation, he provided me with. Unfortunately, it seemed it would be short, as I was coming close to release; two fingers were shoved deep inside me.

"...m-more..give..me more..." my voice groaned in a lusty and perverted manner; just as the speed of his fingers and mouth increased. 'oh How my body betrays me.' The though passed through my head, as my long nails broke through his skin, sure to draw blood. Hickeys were likely the cause of a masochistic type of stabbing sensation on my inner thighs, as i felt him retrace the newly formed, bruises.

I was nearly seconds away from what was Sure to be an amazing orgasm, and he fucking stops. What the fuck?! "..w-why... please...don't do this.." I whimpered quietly, as I watched him remove the rest of our remaining clothing. "I can't take all the fun for myself. It's your turn, kitten."

Soon we had switched places; my mouth, on a place, a place I dare to never put my mouth again.

His raspy breaths, of lust and amusement, me hitc hadhed as I could feel his body coming to a close; not yet, but soon. The hand he had placed at the back of my head, twisted in my hair with a sharp yank, and the buck of his hips. The remnants of, pre-cum and saliva, dripped lazily down my sore jawline. I could he her as him curse my name in a lewd manner several times, as he once again yanked my hair and head forward. I winced at the painful sensation, and pulled back swiftly. I can feel a small patch of hair missing from my scalp, as I rubbed the sore spot.

"Aw~ How mean." He cooed, tilting my flustered and tired face, up to meet his incredulous gaze, and trademark smirk. He pick up my body, and threw me onto the sweat, and pheromone, drenched chair; damp, and if I wasn't a part of this, I'd be a lot more disgusted.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

He, being the aggressively, impulsive man he is, wasted no time in pushing himself inside of me. I cringed at the sudden, slam of intrusion; pleasure slowly filling up every cell in my body. His movements were slow and undoubtedly blissful. It wasn't Even a few minutes later I felt the core of my being, tighten, with the quickened pace.

Glimmering beads of his scent and sweat, softly dripped from his hair, onto my reddened cheeks. 'Shit..!' I could hear him grumble out above me, as his hard thrusts became increasingly erratic. He crushed my left breast with his free hand; the other supported the, arched small of my back. Harder...faster...harder. The muscles between my thighs contracted around his dick one final time. I could hear his final groan of pleasure, as my voice cried out; heavy...raspy...breathless. A slick warmth, from him, filled my lower abdomen. I vaugely recall him looming over me and burying his face in the crook of my neck.

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈

I awoke, after what seemed like a few minutes; alone, in a bedroom that wasn't mine. The sheets had a fruity scent, one that I greatly welcomed, as I buried myself deeper in.

I recalled the foggy conversation I had last night with Joker. 'Do you love me?' I grumbled, rolling over as his cutthroat words echoed throughout my head; my answer... I couldn't honestly answer, not now and not then? I cursed under my breath as I sat up slowly.

Bruises, and love bites riddled my naked skin, making me grimace the more I looked at myself. My legs and pelvis stung like fresh salted, over-tenderized wounds. With no change of clothing, or my lost clothes, I grabbed a soft bathrobe from a drawer on my way out.

My feet pattered softly as I walked down the marble floored halls. Scantily clad maids wandered about doing their duties, ignoring me. I quickly turned a corner, ramming my face into a...hairy wall?

◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※◈※


End file.
